Sin ser lo que buscaba, terminaste siendo todo lo que necesito
by princesassj
Summary: Historia creada por mí pero ambientada en Dragon Ball Z, especificamente cuando Vegeta decide vivir en la casa de Bulma. Los personajes se mantienen al igual que sus personalidades, lo único que cambia es un poco el como se fue construyendo la historia. Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, mi nombre es Camila, mi seudónimo será "Princesassj" ;)**

**Vengo a traerles una historia de mi pareja favorita, Vegeta y Bulma!**

**La historia se centra desde que Bulma invita a Vegeta a vivir a su casa. Sin embargo no será igual a Dragon Ball, pues la historia la adaptaré a mi imaginación jaja omitiendo sucesos (como batallas) y agregando muchos detalles de la pareja.**

**Para que entiendan mejor mi forma de narración, las acciones que realicen irán entre paréntesis, los pensamientos irán entre guiones (así – **_**blablablá **_**- ) y en cursiva.  
**

**Y bueno, espero que disfruten esta historia para todas las fans de esta pareja :D**

"Sin ser lo que buscaba, terminaste siendo todo lo que necesito"

Capítulo 1:

Acababan de llegar del planeta Namek. Bulma había ofrecido a Vegeta vivir un tiempo en su hogar, tenía espacio suficiente y podría construirle artefactos para que continuara con su entrenamiento. A pesar de haber sido un saiyajin sanguinario, se compadeció de él, lo vio tan solo y aislado que invitarlo a su hogar sería una buena forma de socializarlo.  
Ambos se encontraban en el jardín de la casa de Bulma, a punto de entrar.

**B: **bueno, esta es mi casa, parece un palacio no crees (guiñendole el ojo)

**V: **no me interesa, quiero entrenar (frunciendo el seño)

**B: **pero si acabas de llegar¡ (sorprendida) descansa un momento, toma un baño, mientras prepararé una habitación para ti.

**V:** no quiero tu compasión, accedí a tu invitación solo por que podías ofrecerme artefactos para aumentar mi poder.

**B: **bah, como quieras… Toda tu raza es igual de grosera que tu?

**V: **(ignorándola) cuando podrías empezar a construir algo que me sirva?

**B: **cuando se me de la gana ¬¬

**V: **mocosa, no vine aquí a hacer vida social contigo, más te vale comenzar desde ya, no tengo paciencia para esperar a que te de la gana…

**B: **eres un patán… En fin, te ofrecí mi hospitalidad y lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar en lo que me pidas… Que necesitas?

**V: **podrías construirme una cámara de gravedad?

**B: **claro, soy una científica muy inteligente, puedo hacer lo que sea (sonriéndole)

**V: **No me interesa como seas, la quiero a más tardar para mañana, no puedo perder más tiempo, no sabemos cuando pueda venir otra amenaza…

**B:** ah… veo que será difícil la convivencia contigo, pero bueno, toma un baño, le diré entonces a alguna de las sirvientas que te prepare tu habitación y algo para comer, empezaré de inmediato… (entrando a su casa y haciéndole a Vegeta un gesto para que la siguiera) En el piso de arriba en la tercera puerta esta el baño, luego te indicarán donde dormirás.

**V: **no necesito dormir, necesito entrenar.

**B: **-_ pero que testarudo es (enojándose de su actitud)-_ como quieras Vegeta no te molestaré más, ya te indiqué donde esta el baño, me iré a mi laboratorio, adiós.

Vegeta subió las escaleras, pero como no prestó atención de lo que hablaba Bulma, olvidó cual era la puerta del baño, abrió cada una de las que vió… no lo encontraba… solo eran habitaciones de huéspedes, se notaba pues estaban intactas, solo una cama y un par de muebles…. En su quinto intento por encontrar el baño, entro a una habitación que era diferente a las demás, era todo rosa, era preciosa (para el gusto de una mujer) muy elegante y femenina, no dudó ni un segundo en que fuera la habitación de Bulma. Por curiosidad y sin tener otra razón entró… Abrió uno de los cajones y estaba lleno de ropa interior sexy, tomo una de sus tangas.

**V: **(mirándolo con extrañesa) que demonios es esta cosa :s (escuchó las escaleras así que sin tener tiempo de guardarlo de nuevo en el cajón, lo metió a su bolsillo y salió rápidamente de ahí)

Era una de las sirvientas, específicamente la que debía atender a Vegeta, era una mujer robusta de unos 50 años, con una cara muy simpática, se llamaba Ellie.

**E**: disculpe, usted debe ser el invitado de la señorita Bulma, mucho gusto (esbozando una sonrisa acogedora)

**V: **si… donde está el baño? (con cara de pocos amigos)

**E: **allí (señalando la puerta frente a él) su habitación será la de aquí (señalando la contínua a la de Bulma) la señorita ordenó que le llevemos comida y ropa para que se relaje, desea algo en especial ?

**V: **nada, solo que mi traje de entrenamiento este listo para mañana

**B: **la señorita Bulma se encargó de diseñar un par de trajes para usted, dentro de un momento se encontrarán en su habitación

**V: **_-porque rayos esta mocosa se preocupó de eso si no se lo pedí… bueno mejor para mí, así me ahorro de tener una plática con esa chiquilla tan chillona –_

Miró nuevamente a la sirvienta y entro al baño, abrió la regadera, y dejó que el agua tibia callera por su escultural cuerpo, mientras su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos… Realmente, que estaba haciendo allí ? …

**Fin del capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Entró a su laboratorio y comenzó a buscar los planos de la máquina de gravedad anteriormente construida por su padre.

**B: **(hablando a sí misma, pues no se encontraba nadie más en la habitación) arg… donde diablos habré dejado esos planos… si no comienzo luego ese simio se molestará y dudo mucho que me comprenda… que complicado será convivir con ese patán… sin embargo… es tan guapo… (se quedo un momento pensando en él) HAYYYY que tonta soy como pienso esas cosas mejor será que siga buscando los planos…

El agua seguía cayendo sobre él, inundando sus pensamientos…

**V:** _-Que demonios hago en este estúpido planeta, con todos estos insectos inútiles. El príncipe de los saiyajin debería estar entrenando en la galaxia, destruyendo planetas y conquistando razas inferiores… Porque le hice caso a esa tonta mujer de venir acá, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, es la decisión más estúpida que e tomado en mi vida (comenzó a enfadarse) Pero ya estoy acá… Lo mejor será calmarme y seguir mi duro entrenamiento, debo superar los poderes del estúpido de kakaroto, no puedo dejar que ese soldado de clase inferior sea mejor que yo, soy el mejor, debo serlo, o deshonraré mi título de príncipe-_

Luego de unos cuantos minutos más reflexionando, apagó el grifo, se ató una toalla a la cintura y se dirigió a la que sería su nueva habitación. Abrió todos los cajones y no estaba por ningún lado su traje de batalla, menos los que utilizaría para entrenar como le dijo esa sirvienta. Quizás aún no estaban listos… Lo único que encontró fue ropa de civil…

**V: **me veo ridículo con estos estropajos, que se cree esa mujer que me vestiré con lo que me dio? Tampoco puedo estar desnudo… Arg que humillación más grande vestir como un terrícola ordinario, iré a dejar las cosas bien claras…

Bajo las escaleras enfurecido, dispuesto a buscar a Bulma. Entró al laboratorio pero ella no percató su presencia, estaba parada en la punta de sus pies tratando de alcanzar algo de una repisa, el corto vestido que usaba, se le subió aún más, dejando parte de su trasero descubierto, Vegeta se sonrojó, pero hizo caso omiso de la situación.

**V**: -_Que mujer más vulgar como osa andar vestida así y enseñando su cuerpo, creo que las terrícolas no tienen respeto por su dignidad-_ (carraspeando la garganta) mocosa..

**B: **(volteando) que deseas?

**V: **dime que diablos tengo puesto (enfurecido mostrando su ropa)

**B:** pues… ropa?

**V: **(acercándose de manera amenazadora) no bromees conmigo mujer, me refiero a porque dejaste estos atuendos y no mi ropa de batalla

**B:** aah esa porquería… la tiré a la basura, estaba toda rota y magullada…

**V: **QUE HICISTE! COMO OSAS BOTAR MI ROPA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

**B:** es mentira idiota, la mandé a remendar estaba horrible, además pedí que te hicieran un par de trajes más y más resistentes

**V**: cuando estará listo? No pienso salir con esto

**B: **no lo sé creí que mañana pero tomará más tiempo así dentro de unos días, no es fácil confeccionar ropa lo sabías? Así que deja de ejercer presión aquí y da las gracias que estamos manteniéndote y ayudándote!

**V:** no te agradeceré nada hasta que tenga mi traje y la máquina lista. Además no me cuesta nada irme al espacio y seguir entrenando lejos de aquí, de ti y estos terrícolas inútiles y buenos para nada (cada vez se enfurecía más, pues Bulma no mostraba un signo de miedo frente a él)

**B: **a sí? Y como planeas irte si no tienes ni siquiera una nave espacial? ( en tono de burla)

**V: **-_Estúpida mujer, tiene razón-_ robaré una de acá y me marcharé

**B: **no te atreverías!

**V: **(acercándose de forma amenazadora) crees que no lo haría? Soy capaz de muchas cosas mujer, soy un príncipe, soy un asesino (tratando de asustarla)

**B: **a si? Pues no me das miedo (mintiendo, pero mostrándose firme para que no la notara como una mujer débil) se que no me podrías ni un dedo encima

**V: **no me desafíes mujer, no sabes las cosas que puedo hacer si me las propongo, podría destruir tu planeta en tan solo un segundo

**B:** como intentaste hacerlo y no pudiste porque Goku te lo impidió? A mi ni me impresionas ni me asustas, eres un hombre descortés, irrespetuoso y sin sentimientos, con razón estas tan solo!

**V: **no necesito de nadie para depender, no necesito la compañía ni la compasión de nadie menos de una mujer tan vulgar como tú! Así que no vuelvas a ofenderme y menos a nombrar a ese insecto!

**B: **no te preocupes por que desde ahora no existes para mi, la única conversación que tendremos es sobre esta estúpida máquina!

**V: **j aja y tu crees que tu presencia es muy importante para mi? No me hagas reir e estado siempre solo por eso soy tan fuerte porque no necesito a nadie para depender, y no te preocupes, terminada esta máquina no me verás nunca más porque me dedicaré solo a entrenar, no a tener conversaciones con niñas tontas y mimadas como tú!

**B: **(gritándole) con esa actitud te quedarás siempre solo eres un imbésil sin corazón vete de aquí seguiré sola así jamás me conquistarás no quiero verte más!

**V: **(alejándose y cruzándose de brazos) conquistarte a ti? Que estupideces dices mujer no me importas que te quede claro estoy aquí solo por lo que podías ofrecerme no tengo un minimo interés en lo que pueda pasarte, así que adiós, termina esa estupidés luego para dejar de ver tu feo rostro

**B: **feo rostro? (enfurecida) para que lo sepas este rostro tiene loco a la mitad de los ciudadanos de acá!

**V: **ya te lo dije mujer, no me interesa nada de ti, asi que no sigas esforzándote en llevarme la contraria, porque sabes que saldrás perdiendo y no quiero terminar hiriéndote

**B: **retirate de mi laboratorio, no quiero verte jamás, terminare esta máquina lo antes posible para que desaparezcas de mi vista!

Vegeta no le dirigió ninguna palabra más y salió del laboratorio, una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro, le resultó agradable y divertido pelear con esa mujer, era interesante desafiarla, pues se notaba que era muy fuerte y orgullosa. Había encontrado una entretención en su estancia en la tierra.

**Fin del Capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Bulma trabajó toda la noche en la confección de la máquina, no volvió a haber rastro de Vegeta en el laboratorio, se encontraba entrenando en el jardín. Ya eran altas horas de la noche, Bulma se encontraba toda sucia con aceite así que decidió subir a darse un baño, descansar un par de horas y luego continuar.

Antes de entrar al baño, Bulma notó que Vegeta ya se encontraba en su habitación, se quedó unos segundos parada afuera de su puerta, no sabía porque, solamente lo hizo. Sintió que alguien caminaba adentro, asi que volvió de su mundo y se dirigió rápidamente al baño para que el no notara que estaba allí.  
Abrió el grifo, se quitó la ropa y entro a la bañera.

**B:** hay ese Vegeta, como logra sacarme de quicio… Yo, una mujer tan linda, tan tranquila, tiene que aguantar tanta basura que habla ese idiota… Es un tarado aún no logro entender como dejé que se quedara acá, sin embargo no me arrepiento, al menos tengo compañía mientras mis padres están de viaje, aunque lo único que haga sea rabiar con él, me mantiene divertida jaja creo que será una agradable estancia, con que no se pase de listo conmigo, aguantaré su horrible genio… Oh… cierto… los chicos aún no saben que Vegeta se esta quedando acá, se llevarán una gran sorpresa, espero no provocar conflictos.

**V**: (estirado en su cama) que idiota mujer, no se da cuenta que lo que a ella le molesta para mi es una diversión, me entretendré bastante haciéndola rabiar, total, que me importan sus sentimientos o si llegan a molestarle mis palabras, lo que a mi me interesa es no aburrirme en este estúpido planeta, y más aun debo buscar una distracción cuando no puedo entrenar, espero no se demore esa mocosa, tan inteligente se cree y aún no logra terminar mi máquina… es una inútil como todos acá… Pero ella parece diferente, parece más fuerte y más orgullosa, en vez de permitir que la pisotee me ataca jaja hayyy mujer, no te saldrá tan fácil librarte de mí…

Sin quererlo, ambos se pensaban, ambos sentían la necesitad de hablar, de interactuar, se sentían vivos peleando entre ellos, quizás la pelea era solo una excusa para acercarse, pero de algo estaban seguros, sería difícil ignorarse si se buscaban mutuamente.

Bulma salió del baño, entró a su habitación, y se coloco una pijama, era un vestido algo simple, pero resaltaba su figura, dejó su cabello suelto, el cual le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Se acostó e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero algo le perturbaba, algo no la dejaba dormir, así que salió al balcón de su habitación.  
Se apoyo en la baranda y comenzó a mirar el cielo, estaba hermoso, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, se sintió tranquila por un momento, hasta que notó una presencia cerca de ella. Junto al balcón continuo a su habitación, se encontraba Vegeta, en la misma situación de ella, mirando el cielo desconcertado, tenía su mirada clavada en él, pues estaba sin camisa solo con unos shorts..

**V: **(dándose cuenta que lo miraba) que me ves?

**B: **(volviendo de sus pensamientos y mirando al cielo nuevamente) na… nada que te crees.

**V: **que haces acá? Deberías estar trabajando en mi máquina

**B: **hey amigo relájate un momento si? Los humanos normalmente necesitan descansar para recobrar energías, no soy un fenómeno como tú que puede pasar días sin dormir

**V: **(voló hasta el balcón de ella) como me llamaste?

**B: **(acercándose a él) FE-NO-ME-NO

**V: **no vuelvas a insultarme otra vez muchacha escandalosa ya te lo advertí

**B: **vas a seguir amenazándome? Porque creo haberte dejado claro hace unas horas que no te tengo miedo y tampoco te quiero cerca de mí

**V:** no no te estoy amenazando, solo te advierto, si valoras tanto tu vida, deja de provocarme

**B: **(se acercó insinuandose) a pues… no te puedo provocar?

**V: **(comenzó a ponerse nervioso de lo cerca que estaba ella) alejate niña tonta (la empujo suavemente hacia atrás)

**B: **_-este saiyajin se puso nervioso cuando me acerqué coquetamente… creo que encontré su punto devil- _y si no me quiero alejar qué? (acercándose nuevamente) no me dirás que te pone nervioso el contacto con una mujer tan hermosa como yo

**V: **deja de presumir ni siquiera eres linda, hay mujeres mucho más hermosas, con mejor cuerpo y fuerza que tú (sonriendo maliciosamente)

**B: **(le dio una bofetada) imbésil eso es lo que eres un imbésil! Como te atreves a decir eso, no vuelvas a ofenderme así

**V: **tu crees que eso me dolió? Creeme niña e sufrido golpes más fuertes de una planta, lo tuyo nisiquiera sentí

**B:** deja de molestarme! (entró a su habitación y el la siguió) que haces acá! Vete vete ya no te quiero cerca de mí es MI habitación

**V:** tranquila mujer no te alteres (la tomo de los brazos porque ella se acercó a golpearlo de nuevo) hagamos un trato si?

**B: **de que hablas? (calmándose)

**V: **yo te dejo de molestar, si tu vas inmediatamente a trabajar en mi máquina y me la tienes lista por la mañana

**B: **estás loco! Ni aunque tuviera las energías podría hacerlo, a lo más podría empezar a trabajar dentro de unas horas y ya llegada la noche la tendría casi lista

**V: **pues entonces, no hay trato (soltándola y saliendo nuevamente al balcón)

**B:** que injusto eres Vegeta sabes que no podría hacerlo! Pero esta bien, sigue molestándome, pero luego no responderé por mis actos!

**V**: mocosa, no intentes amenazarme a mi, eres una criatura insignificante, ningún daño podrías hacerme ni aunque lleves meses planeando algo para molestarme, sabes que lo único que quiero es la máquina, y que si no la tengo lista destruiré todo a mi paso, no tengo compasión por nada deberías saberlo, así que no me molestaría mucho que tu y tu laboratorio sean mis primeras víctimas

**B:** eres un engreído, un idiota, no se como te soportas a ti mismo ya, dejame descansar para mañana seguir con tu tonta máquina

**V**: jajaja adiós no me extrañes (se fue volando a su habitación)

**B: **es un grandísimo idiota…

**Fin del Capítulo **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3:

Era un nuevo día en la Corporación Capsula, el sol resplandecía, hacía un calor insoportable, como si fuera pleno verano.  
Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en el jardín desde que aparecieron los primeros rayos del sol, Bulma aún seguía dormida, pues desde que volvieron de Namek no había tenido tiempo para descansar.

**V:** (lanzando unas patadas al aire) –_esa estúpida mujer aún no despierta, no sabe lo valioso que es mi tiempo y no lo desperdiciaré esperándola, que niña más floja-_

Pasadas unas horas Bulma comenzó a despertar.

**B: **(abriendo los ojos y estirándose) haaaaaay que bien dormí, necesitaba descansar, sin embargo, aun me siento muy agotada, el simple hecho de pensar que debo seguir trabajando me agota papá cuando volverás, necesito tanto de tu ayuda!

Bulma arregló un poco su rostro y bajó a desayunar, las empleadas tenían la mesa puesta, llena de alimentos deliciosos, pasteles, sándwiches, etc.

**B: **buenos días chicas, gracias por tanta comida… disculpen… el joven que se esta quedando acá, no ha venido a desayunar?

**E: **no señorita, el joven Vegeta está entrenando desde muy temprano en el jardín, quiere que lo vaya a buscar?

**B: **no Ellie no te preocupes, yo misma iré.

Salió al jardín y lo vio entrenando, no quería distraerlo pues se veía muy concentrado, pero como se habían declarado la guerra, interrumpirlo sería una buena forma de molestarlo.

**B: **hey Vegeta! HEEY VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**V: **(la había escuchado pero decidió ignorarla)

**B: **que acaso eres sordo? VEGETAAAAAAAAA HAZME CASO IDIOTA!

**V: **que demonios quieres mujer! Porque eres tan chillona me molesta tu voz

**B: **pues acostúmbrate porque deveras escucharla todo el tiempo que vivas acá. (se acercó a él) nada solo venía a decirte que fueras adentro a comer algo, se que eres un saiyajin y comen como bestias, así que hay mucha comida adentro, me acompañas?

**V: **estarás tu también? Prefiero comer solo

**B: **ay! Que amargado eres, tranquilo para mi tampoco es muy grato compartir en la mesa contigo, así que si gustas me acompañas y hacemos como que no existimos si?

Bulma entró a la casa y Vegeta fue detrás de ella, se sentaron a una distancia bastante grande, pues la mesa ocupaba casi todo el salón.  
Vegeta comía en gran cantidad, pero siempre con respeto pues sus modales de príncipe nunca los había perdido.  
Bulma lo miraba sorprendida, pensó que sería igual de bestial que Goku, pero le agradó que sea tan caballero y tuviera modales, al menos para comer.

**V: **que miras tanto?

**B: **nada, solo me impresionó tu manera de comer, eres muy diferente a Goku

**V: **no me compares con ese insecto, entendiste?

**B: **no te alteres, no te estaba ofendiendo, al contrario, me sorprende que sepas comportarte

**V:** ya no me molestes, quiero satisfacerme luego para seguir entrenando. Comenzaste ya a trabajar en mi máquina?

**B: **tengo otras cosas que hacer sabías? Mi mundo no gira en torno a ti

**V: **va a tener que empezar a hacerlo si no quieres pagar las consecuencias

**B: **deten tus amenazas sí? Además hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, debo ir al centro comercial a comprar ropa nueva, hacerme un nuevo peinado, y vendrán mis amigos

**V:** esos insectos andarán por acá?

**B: **si, es mi casa ellos pueden venir cuando quieran tu no tienes ningún derecho de lo que se puede y no puede hacerse acá

**V: **pues a penas vengan yo me iré a entrenar a las montañas, no pienso estar en el mismo metro cuadrado que esos inútiles

**B: **puedes dejar de referirte así? Aquí el único inútil eres tu! Lo único que haces es entrenar entrenar y entrenar, no tienes nada más que hacer? Bañarte al menos?

**V:** yo se lo que hago y en el tiempo que lo hago tu no te entrometas en mi vida, además si viene una amenaza serás la primera en necesitarme para que te defienda (sonriendo burlescamente)

**B:** buscarte a ti? No me hagas reir! Yamcha puede hacerlo perfectamente!

**V: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJ ESE INUTIL? Tiene menos nivel de energía que tú

**B: **no te metas con él! (parándose de la mesa) me aburri de hablar contigo, adiós!

Bulma salió de la habitación, en el fondo, sabía que él tenia razón, el poder de Yamcha había disminuido mucho, ni siquiera entrenaba y sabía que frente a cualquier acontecimiento no podría contar con él pues sería el primero en arrancar, aún así no buscaría nunca a Vegeta para que la defienda, su orgullo era mucho más grande y tenía Goku y a Krilin además.  
Estuvo el resto de la mañana trabajando en la máquina, le faltaba un par de detalles y ajustar el nivel de la gravedad, pero decidió tomar un baño e ir al centro comercial.  
Se había colocado una faldita blanca y una camiseta celeste, algo simple que la hacía ver hermosa, se dirigió al jardín para activar una capsula y dirigirse al centro comercial.

**V:** adonde crees que vas? (se quedó largo rato mirándola, realmente se veía linda)

**B: **y desde cuando debo darte explicaciones a ti?

**V**: no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, solo quiero saber que cosas mas importantes tienes que no estas arreglando mi maquina

**B: **ya te dije, iré al centro comercial, luego cuando yo quiera arreglare esa cosa

**V:** mientras más te tardes en hacerla, más tendras que soportarme, así que eso queda a tu juicio… ya vete que me aborrece verte vestida así

**B:** es tu forma de decir que me veo guapa? Si es así, gracias jajaja

**V: **no, es mi forma de decir que te ves vulgar, ya, desaparece

**B**: eres insoportable lo sabías? Te detesto

**V**: creeme, tu tampoco eres mi persona favorita, si no fuera por que me estás haciendo ese favor ni siquiera te dirigiría la palabra

**B: **bueno, a penas este lista nos ignoramos y hacemos como si no existiéramos si? Adiós.

Bulma abrió una capsula, subió a su coche y se dirigió al centro comercial.  
Todo el camino se fue pensando en el estúpido de Vegeta, si él no tuviera ese carácter y fuera más cortés, todas esas peleas podrían ahorrarse y podrían tener conversaciones más civilizadas, pero sabía que no cambiaría así que lo mejor sería evitarlo, pues sin quererlo, se estaba empezando a sentir afectada por el trato que se tenían, no estaba dispuesta a aguantar tantas molestias.

En ese momento, un coche se le cruzó, no había alcanzado a verlo, pues estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. Se escuchó un gritó y un golpe estremecedor.

**Fin del capítulo**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**X:** hey señora quítese del camino acaso no sabe conducir? (dijo uno de los choferes echando humo por las orejas)

Bulma había provocado un accidente de tránsito, no fue grave pero si dejo una gran tráfico, ya que se había desviado del camino y quedo frente a frente con otro coche, había cambiado de pista sin darse cuenta, por tener la cabeza en otro lado.

**B:** (desconcertada) si… si lo la…lo lamento (agachando la cabeza y apoyándola en el manejo de su auto) dios mio que idiota soy, y todo por estar pensando en ese imbésil, me las pagará… Aunque pensándolo bien, porque rayos iba pensando en él? (levantó la cabeza, suspiró y hecho a andar su coche)

Ya en el centro comercial, decidió distraerse un poco de todo lo ocurrido recientemente, y lo que estaba pasando en su casa… Compró ropa como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, era tiempo de cambiar de temporada, por lo que debía rehacer su armario. Se hiso un nuevo corte de cabello para sentirse diferente (se veía como en la saga de Garlick jr.)  
Luego de un par de horas, subió todas las bolsas a su coche, y se dirigió a su casa.  
Al llegar, estaba todo en silencio, donde se encontrará ese tarado?, se preguntó…

Recorrió el jardín, el laboratorio, la cocina, su habitación, nada… no había rastro de Vegeta.

**B:** (deteniéndose) pero que diablos hago buscándolo! Debiera aprovechar que ese tarado no está cerca para tener un momento de paz… Llamaré a los muchachos. (tomó el teléfono y esperó unos segundos a que contestaran del otro lado) hola? Si, krilin! Que tal todo? Porque no vienes con yamcha y los demás? Ok, entrada la noche, si, adiós! (colgó el teléfono) _–creo saber porque ese simio no se encuentra acá, en la mañana le dije que vendrían los chicos, quizás ya se marcho y no vuelva hasta el siguiente día… bah… que haga lo que se le antoje-_

Eran app. Las 8, el sol ya se había entrado y Bulma estaba preparando un salón para la velada con sus amigos, con mucha comida, luces, música, una estancia agradable.  
Se había colocado un vestido amarillo, sentía que ese color le resaltaba muy bien por su color de pelo.  
Luego de un momento transcurrido comenzaron a llegar sus invitados, Krilin, Yamcha, Maestro Rochi, Chaos, Ten, Piccolo, Goku, Milk, Gohan… y Vegeta aún no se aparecía.

**Y: **vaya Bulma, te ves hermosa!

**B: **gracias Yamcha (su voz se notaba algo apagada, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, pero sentía que le faltaba emoción en ese momento)

**K:** desde que volvimos de Namek, que has hecho?

**B:** pues yo… (no podía decirles aún que había hospedado a Vegeta, pues sería mejor que ellos lo vieran antes de llevarse la sorpresa que ella se los diga) he estado trabajando en algunos proyectos, ya saben, planos, máquinas, a lo que me dedico, y ustedes? Han entrenado mucho supongo?

**Y:** pues yo no, entrenar ya no es lo mío jaja

**K:** pues claro que no si vas de fiesta en fiesta no te queda tiempo para entrenar

**B:** vaya, veo que no cambias ni lo harás… Goku?

**G: **(hace varios segundos que se encontraba con la mirada fija, como si estuviera desafiando a alguien)

**B**_: -ups… creo que ya volvió, espero no ocurra nada malo-_

**G**: Bulma (acercándose sigilosamente y hablándole despacio para que nadie más se percate) que hace él acá? Sabías de su presencia aquí?

**B**: Goku yo…. No sé como explicarlo, pero sí, lleva un par de días viviendo en mi casa

**G**: espero que sepas hacer lo correcto y no vaya ser un plan de él, ya lo conoces, ahora ten cuidado sí?

**B:** tranquilo, no me ha hecho nada malo, es una persona muy rara y solitaria, solo está acá para entrenar, ya sabes el diálogo, príncipe saiyajin blablá superar tus poderes y todas las tonterías que dice siempre

**G**: si… bueno, creo que su actitud de asesinar ha cambiado un poco desde que fue de gran ayuda para derrotar a Freezer, espero no equivocarme

**B**: no te preocupes, se me cuidar… más comida?

**G: **(emocionándose) VAMOS!

Pasadas las horas a punto de ser media noche, ya se estaban despidiendo para cada uno partir rumbo a su hogar. Bulma estaba agotada, esperó a que se fueran sus últimos invitados para subir a su habitación.  
Ya arriba se quitó el vestido y se puso su pijama.

**B: **arg… que día más agotador, solo quiero dormir

**V: **y mi máquina?

**B: **VEGETA! (gritando asustada, estaba apoyado en su puerta sin que ella hubiera notado en que momento entró) me asustaste… que haces acá!

**V:** te hice una pregunta… y mi máquina?

**B:** ya quedan los últimos detalles si? Mañana la terminaré

**V:** dijiste que la terminarías hoy… ves que no cumples tu palabra? Tendré que tomar riendas del asunto

**B:** que piensas hacer?

**V**: (haciendo una bola de energía con su mano) te dije que si no cumplías con mis ordenes pagarías las consecuencias.

**B:** ve…vegeta no… que haces (diciéndole asustada mientras se alejaba de él temblando)

**V:** (se acercaba cada vez más a ella, hasta llegar a acorrala contra una pared, acercó sus labios a los de ella, quedando solo a centímetros) por ahora nada mocosa (susurrándole en los labios) pero de la próxima no te salvarás (alejándose y dándole la espalda para salir de su habitación) quiero mi máquina para mañana si? Junto con mis trajes, si te demoras un día más, sabes lo que haré, adiós… ah, y no vuelvas a traer a esos inútiles acá, su simple presencia me causa asco.

**B:** (estaba desconcertada) perdón? Pero quien te crees tú para decir quien puede estar acá y quien no? Te recuerdo que solo eres un invitado

**V:** un invitado que puede destruir todo si no siguen sus ordenes, ya, duérmete que mañana si que tendrás que trabajar.

Vegeta salió de la habitación de Bulma, no sabía la razón, pero se encontraba muy molesto con ella, quizás porque no le había prestado atención en todo el día a su máquina… o a él?  
Bulma algo asustada aún, se acostó en su cama.

**B:** wow… ese hombre si que es raro, pero bueno, si no quiero seguir provocando su furia tendré que trabajar… que decepción creí ser más fuerte, pero sus malos tratos se están pasando de la cuenta, porque será así conmigo si solo le he ofrecido hospitalidad y compañía… aunque con sus actitudes de alejar a la gente dudo mucho que vea las buenas intenciones con las que me acerqué…

Pasados unos minutos, logró conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, Vegeta en su habitación aún no podía dormir.

**V: **esa estúpida mujer, como es que aún no me demuestra miedo, yo, el príncipe de los saiyajin, el gran guerrero de clase alta, lo único que ha provocado es que esa muchacha me desafíe y se burle de mi, que nefasta es, tendré que ser más duro si quiero resultados más rápidos. Aunque existe algo en ella que me imposibilita ser igual de cruel que con el resto… Bah, estoy pensando estupideces, no se merece ni mi respeto ni mi compasión.

**Fin del Capitulo. **


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Fue una noche larga, Vegeta no pegó un ojo en toda la noche, pues se desveló esperando que llegara el nuevo día y así Bulma terminara su máquina, se sentía ansioso y sediento de poder, necesitaba aumentar su nivel de energía, y esperando no ayudaría de nada.

Con los primeros rayos Bulma abrió los ojos, estaba agotada, el tiempo no estaba a su favor, pero ya terminando la máquina sabría que podría descansar y que Vegeta no la moleste. Tomó un baño, se vistió, se puso su bata de laboratorio e inmediatamente comenzó a reparar los últimos detalles.  
Ya transcurridas dos horas, estaba todo listo.

**B: **(dirigiéndose al jardín donde Vegeta esperaba bajo un árbol) Vegeta, está lista tu máquina, acompañame.

**V: **(sin ningún reclamo siguió a Bulma hasta el laboratorio)

**B: **quieres probarla?

**V: **que crees? Que espere todo este tiempo solo para observarla? Correte mocosa debo empezar de inmediato ya perdí mucho tiempo en este planeta estúpido.

**B**: un simple gracias me bastaba, no tienes que ser tan descortés sabes? A diferencia de ti yo tengo sentimientos, y es cruel que alguien este constantemente tratándote mal

**V:** no me interesan tus sentimientos mujer, no me interesa nada de ti, yo solo me preocupo por mi y por ser el más fuerte del universo… ahora si terminaste tu discurso? Necesito esta máquina en el jardín

**B:** menosmal ya terminé no te soporto! Eres un arrogante, un patán, un decerebrado, un idiota, eres la peor persona que puede existir en el universo!

Bulma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tratando de que Vegeta no lo note, convirtió rápidamente la máquina en una cápsula y la puso en el jardín.  
Vegeta rápidamente comenzó a entrenar, cada día iba subiendo más el nivel de la gravedad, así pasaron un par de semanas.  
Durante esos días, no hubo ni siquiera presencia de él en la casa, pasaba día y noche encerrado entrenando, Bulma, como cada día, le llevaba comida en abundancia, la cual le dejaba afuera de la máquina para no tener que entablar alguna conversación con él o simplemente mirarlo.  
Ya se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad, se había acostumbrado a estar sola, se había acostumbrado a su ausencia…

Sonó el teléfono…  
**B:** diga? Si? Por supuesto, claro que puedes venir. Te espero, adiós.

Pasadas las horas…  
**Y**: no puedo creer que ese sujeto aún esté entrenando cerca de ti, estas segura que nunca te hiso daño?

**B:** no Yamcha tranquilízate, a pesar de mostrarse tan temible, no molesta a nadie si es que no se le provoca, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo acá ni siquiera cruzamos miradas, era como si no existiera (mentía) _–sin embargo, desde que está allí adentro, se siente tanto su ausencia, me siento tan sola…-_

**Y**: y crees tú que esté entrenando para luego asesinarnos a todo? Después de todo, para eso vino a la tierra o no? Para destruirla.

**B:**Yamcha deja de ser tan prejuicioso su entrenamiento se basa en superar sus objetivos personales que son ser el más fuerte del universo, o según lo que le escuché decir alguna vez…

**Y:** espero no te equivoques Bulma y que solo te haya utilizado para tener un lugar donde entrenar, eres tan ingenua.

**B**: ya basta si? Si me equivoque, es mi error no tienes porque entrometerte en mis decisiones! (gritándole)

**Y**: pero que te sucede! Hace varios días que estas tan alterada y eufórica, pareciera como si tuvieras ganas de desafiar a alguien y sacarle los ojos!

Era verdad? La ausencia de Vegeta era tan notoria que necesitaba buscar a otras personas con las cuales pelear y desquitarse? Eso no era normal, y menos para ella, realmente necesitaba pelear con alguien, o solo necesitaba de su compañía para sentirse viva… Sea lo que sea, sin querer lo necesitaba, necesitaba esos insultos, necesitaba que alguien le esté tomando atención. Claramente no era lo mismo pelear con Yamcha que con Vegeta, eran tan diferentes, Yamcha un mujeriego despreocupado, con el cual peleando se rendía fácilmente y le daba la razón, en cambio Vegeta, hacía lo posible por enfurecerla, su orgullo era tan grande que le daba lo mismo las palabras que usara contra ella, pero le gustaba, le gustaba sentirse fuerte y saber que podía responder con el mismo orgullo que él se lo decía…  
Derrepente, un ruido muy fuerte interrumpió sus pensamientos, algo parecido a una explosión.  
Lo único que logro decir fue…

**B:** VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bajó de inmediatamente las escaleras dirigiéndose al jardín, allí lo vio, gravemente herido, la máquina no había soportado tal nivel de gravedad que de un momento a otro colapsó. Yamcha estaba desconcertado, desde cuando ella se preocupaba tanto por él?

**B:** vegeta! (tratando de levantarlo de entre los escombros) que sucedió?

**V:** su..sueltame mujer, puedo solo (a penas se podía las piernas)

**B:** esta vez tu orgullo no te servirá de nada porque claramente necesitas de mi ayuda, no seas terco.

**V**: no te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie, eres un humano y son débiles, dejame solo.

Fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de caer inconsciente.

**Fin del Capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

**B:** Yamcha idiota no te quedes allí parado ayudame!

La máquina hecha trizas, Vegeta entre escombros inconsciente, y Bulma sujetando su cabeza y tratando de reanimarlo, era una escena que no se veía todos los días.  
Yamcha ayudó a llevar a Vegeta a la que había sido su habitación antes de comenzar su entrenamiento.

**Y:** porque te preocupas tanto por él?

**B:** (que había estado poniendo vendajes en el cuerpo de Vegeta y cubriendo sus heridas, se detuvo para quedar frente a frente con Yamcha, en tono de molestia le respondió) Es una persona, necesita tanto o más cuidado que cualquier otro ser humano! La explosión fue por mí máquina, y aunque a ti no te agrade, es mi deber ayudarlo!... _– mi deber? Desde cuando me empecé a preocupar del bienestar de Vegeta?-_

**Y: **sabes lo que hará apenas mejore cierto? Sabes que no le importará que lo estes cuidando y que te asesinará apenas tenga la oportunidad?

**B:** Ni siquiera lo conoces!

**Y:** y tu si acaso?

**B: **no (mentía) pero sé que a cambiado, Goku también cree lo mismo, si hubiera querido asesinarme, ya lo habría hecho. Además como te dije, esta herido por culpa de la máquina que yo construí, fue mi culpa!

**Y:** eres una niña inocente aún, no te preocupes por ese idiota

**B**: yo me preocuparé por él el tiempo que yo estime necesario, si me lo permite hasta que mejore completamente, es mi invitado y es mi preocupación ok? Ahora vete si? No tengo tiempo para discutir

**Y:** y ahora me dices que no quieres discutir? Estas loca… Pero bueno, has lo que quieras Bulma desde ahora conmigo no cuentas, preocupate de ese imbésil.

Bulma no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado molesta. Era de entender que a sus amigos les tome tiempo tener la misma confianza que ella sentía por Vegeta. Sabía que era capaz de muchas cosas, pero nunca de asesinarla, lo presentía, y estaba segura de no equivocarse, además tenía razón, si él lo hubiera querido hacer, ella ya estaría muerta, era notorio que sus amenazas solo eran un juego para él, y que realmente lo que buscaba en ella era ocupar su tiempo en hacerla enojar, no en eliminarla.

**B:** (lo miraba atentamente mientras mojaba un paño para limpiar sus heridas) wow Vegeta, realmente lo lamento, es mi culpa que estés así, tan lastimado, si hubiera dedicado más tiempo a la máquina como me lo exigías, esto no hubiera pasado… Aunque tu falta de paciencia fue la que detonó todo esto, si me hubieras esperado unos días más para perfeccionarla, de seguro estarías entrenando en este momento y no inconsciente en una cama… lo lamento (todo esto se lo dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla)

**V:** (abriendo a penas los ojos, con la voz temblorosa y quebrada) Mu…mujer sile..silencio

**B: **(mirándolo asombrada) Vegeta, despertaste, como te sientes?

**V:** de…dejammme…solo

**B: **no tarado ni lo pienses, aunque no lo vayas a admitir nunca, me necesitas, esto fue mi culpa y yo me preocuparé por ti hasta que mejores

**V**: e..eres unnna id..iota (tomando la mano de Bulma y corriéndola de su cara)

**B: **(aferrándolo a la cama) no te muevas si? Descansa Vegeta este entrenamiento se fue de tus manos, ahora solo necesitas descansar, traeré algo de oxígeno

Vegeta solo cerró sus ojos, era verdad, estaba muy débil, tanto, que ni siquiera podía moverse, las palabras salían solas de su boca, si, la necesitaba, de su compañía y sus cuidados, pero su orgullo era más grande, así que estaba decidido a dejar esa cama y volver a su entrenamiento.  
Bulma había bajado a su laboratorio para buscar unos tubos de oxígeno y así otorgárselos a Vegeta, pero cuando subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, él ya no estaba…

**B: **(los tubos se le cayeron al suelo) ay Vegeta porque eres tan testarudo (en tono de preocupación) creo que deberé salir a buscarlo antes que le ocurra algo peor…

Bulma tomó una de sus capsulas la cual se convirtió en un pequeño helicóptero, recorrió los pueblos cercanos y ni rastro de él... Luego de unas horas buscando y al borde de rendirse, tomó un último camino a las montañas…

**B: **no puedo creer lo que esta pasando, Vegeta aparece me tienes muy preocupada (era verdad, el estado en el que él se encontraba era muy grave, y encontrarse solo y sin ayuda era muy peligroso) ALLÍ ESTÁ! VEGETAAAAAAAAAA!

Bajó su helicóptero y allí lo vio, se encontraba más herido que la última vez, se notaba su cuerpo quebrado, la respiración a penas. Un leve río mojaba su cabeza, lo que lo ayudó a mantenerse consiente. La verdad, él pensó que moriría allí, nunca se imaginó que esa mujer se preocuparía tanto por él que sería capaz de irlo a buscar.

**B:** (bajándose del helicóptero) Vegeta Vegeta estás bien? (lo tomó entre sus brazos apoyando a cabeza de él en sus piernas) oh dios diganme que esto es mentira, porque lo hiciste? Porque te fuiste? Vegeta eres un idiota tu estado de salud era crítico y aún así decidiste salir de acá! Que pretendías? Matarte? Esperar a que alguien te encuentre moribundo y atacarte? No tienes fuerzas ni para ponerte de pie estas todo lastimado eres un imbésil!

**V**: que haces acá? (su voz sonaba cada vez más débil y entrecortada)

**B: **eso te pregunté yo, porque lo hiciste Vegeta que diablos pasó por tu cabeza!

**V:** ya te dije, no necesito de nadie… (casi al borde de morir)

**B:** te odio Vegeta! Luego de la explosión tu cuerpo no lo aguantó y se debilitó completamente, tus heridas eran graves, tu estado de salud iba a empeorar si no me dejabas ayudarte, y no esperaste ni 5 minutos para desaparecerte y quedar peor? Que desdicha ser un saiyajin como tú y pensar en el poder antes que en tu salud!

**V:** Bu..Bulma (tomó su mano) no aguanto más, dejame aquí, que vergüenza morir de esta manera, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…

**B:** no digas estupideces Vegeta, crees que te busqué solo para ver como estabas? Claro que no, has tu último esfuerzo y acompáñame.

Vegeta a duras penas caminó apoyándose en Bulma, le quedaba muy poco tiempo, él lo sabía, pero por primera vez en su vida, estaba dejando que alguien lo ayude.  
Bulma estaba preparada, dentro del helicóptero tenía una pequeña camilla y algunos artefactos de hospital para ir midiendo el estado de salud de Vegeta, lo conectó a algunos cables para que su tiempo de vida se alargara un poco más hasta llegar a su casa.  
Ya allí, y con algunos médicos que había llamado, se ocuparon de Vegeta, fue un periodo largo, lleno de incertidumbres y sufrimiento.  
Bulma realmente estaba afectada, se había sentado en el jardín junto a su padre para esperar los resultados.

**B: **si tan solo hubiera trabajado más esto no estaría pasando, todo esto es mi culpa (con lágrimas)

**PB (papá de Bulma):** tranquila hija, quizás su cuerpo no estaba preparado para tal nivel de gravedad y colisionó, creo que lo conoces mucho mejor que yo para saber que su orgullo no iba a dejar que te preocupes de él, o si? Agradece que lo encontraste justo a tiempo

**B:** no puedo entender por qué hizo eso, porque se marchó así, entiendo que sea un ser solitario, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para moverse.

**PB: **quizás no podía soportar la idea de encontrarse moribundo y recibir ayuda no crees? Prefirió buscar un lugar donde fallecer antes de depender de otros…

**B: **es un idiota…

**D (doctor): **señorita Brief?

**B**: si.. si como está Vegeta?

**D: **estable, lamentablemente su cuerpo esta muy débil y destrozado, por lo que cayó en un grave estado de inconsciencia, no sabemos cuando despertará

**B:** pero él se encuentra bien?

**D:** dentro de lo normal, por su puesto que no, que clase de entrenamiento es el que hace? Creame que si se hubiera tardado 5 minutos más en encontrarlo no estaría corriendo la misma suerte… Pero no se preocupe, dentro de unos días volveremos a hacerle un análisis, esperemos que haya retomado la consciencia

**B**: si, muchas gracias doctor.

El Papá de Bulma acompaño al doctor a la entrada, mientras ella subió a ver como se encontraba Vegeta.  
Al entrar a su habitación lo vio tan débil, tan frágil, quien iba a pensar que esa misma persona era el "príncipe de los Saiyajin". Tomó una silla y se sentó junto a su cama.

**B: **(las lágrimas le corrían) Oh Vegeta, porque tu orgullo es tan grande que no te permite recibir de mi ayuda, aunque no lo quieras me preocupo por ti, aunque lo niegue mil veces es mi culpa el estado que estás, aunque no quiera aceptarlo… no te veo como una amenaza…

**V**: (sus labios solo se movieron débilmente) eres…una…idiota

**B**: (sorprendiéndose) Vegeta!

**V:** no digas nada, no es tu culpa, yo me exigí…

**B:** veo que el accidente te cambió la personalidad… estas aceptando la culpa?

**V:** no digas idioteces, estoy muy débil, a penas tengo fuerzas para hablar, aunque dentro de un par de días me recuperaré

**B:** al menos el ser saiyajin tiene el beneficio de que su cuerpo se recupera mucho más rápido que el resto de la gente

**V:** gra…gracias por no dejarme solo.

Dichas estas palabras, Vegeta volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Bulma comenzó a llorar, que dolor verlo así, que lamentable situación, no creía que el "guerrero más fuerte" no tuviera ni fuerzas para hablar.

**B:** (le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) nunca Vegeta, nunca te dejaré solo…

Prefirió dejarlo descansar, así que salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la máquina.

**B: **(Pateándola) máquina del infierno! Creo que mi futuro como científica ha llegado hasta acá, no se hacer nada bien (entristeciéndose)

**PB:** cariño no digas eso…

**B:** papá?

**PB: **(poniéndose junto a ella) no es tu culpa, eres una mujer inteligente, no des todo por perdido por un error, ahora sabes que para grandes proyectos debes dedicar más tiempo y no hacer las cosas apresuradas…

**B:** losé pero este error casi le cuesta la vida a alguien, no me lo perdonaré jamás…

**PB:** no sirve que te perdones tú, sirve que te perdone él… a pesar de todo, esta vivo o no? La recuperación es tema aparte, pero con lo fuerte que es ese muchacho créeme que dentro de unos días estará en perfectas condiciones.

**B:** con su carácter dudo que me perdone alguna vez…

**PB: **no tengas la mente tan cerrada cariño, creo que te agradecerá de por vida el salirlo a buscar y no dejarlo morir así

**B:** como sea… no esperaré resultados sin antes haber hablado con él… iré a descansar

Subió a su habitación, estaba lastimada, no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para ir al centro comercial, solo quería dormir y que esa pesadilla termine lo antes posible…

Ya era un nuevo día, los rayos del sol comenzaron a acariciar la cara de Bulma, a penas sintió ese tibio contacto despertó, y se dirigió a la habitación de Vegeta a ver como estaba…  
Inmóvil, ninguna respuesta de su parte, solo un cuerpo casi inerte postrado en una cama, conectado a un montón de máquinas…

**B:** (sentándose junto a él) oh Vegeta, que dolor verte así… Pero confío en que todo estará bien y que antes de darme cuenta ya estaremos peleando de nuevo, como lo extraño… Prometo cuidarte y estar todo el día atenta a ti… sé que me necesitas…

Dicho esto Bulma comenzó a cambiar sus vendajes, estaban empapados en sangre, sin embargo sus heridas sanaban más rápido que una persona normal… Y luego recordó…

**B: **_-cuando estábamos en el planeta Namek, hubo una máquina que ayudó a Goku a reponerse en un par de horas, creo que él estaba peor que Vegeta… Creo que debo hacer una visita…-_

Terminó de atender al pobre de Vegeta, y tomó su nave, fue rumbo a la casa de Goku…

**B:** hola Milk!

**M:** bulma? Que te trae por aquí?

**B**: busco a Goku, esta por aquí?

**M:** salió muy temprano a entrenar con Gohan, pero deben estar por volver, ya casi es hora de comer…

**B:** te importa si espero acá?

**M: **no, no te preocupes (esbozando una sonrisa)

Pasados unos 10 minutos Goku y Gohan llegaron a su casa.

**G**: Bulma que te trae por aquí?

**B: **goku… (agachando la cabeza) necesito de tu ayuda

**Gh (Gohan): **hola bulma!

**B:** hola pequeño Gohan (:

**G:** que necesitas?

**B:** (apartándolo a un lado donde nadie más pudiera escucharlos, le contó lo sucedido, y del estado de salud de Vegeta) … por eso necesito de tu ayuda, necesito saber como se compone esa máquina! Necesito salvarlo…

**G:** wow Bulma, te preocupas bastante por él eh? Espero no nos estemos equivocando… Pero la verdad, siento no poder ayudarte, esa máquina pertenecía a Freezer y sus secuaces, probablemente era de origen Saiyajin ya que Vegeta sabía manejarla bien, más allá no puedo darte información, pues yo tampoco la manejo… Lo lamento, a mi también me ha preocupado lo sucedido con Vegeta…

**B:** vaya (entristeciéndose) creo que la única solución será esperar… No tengo ni una idea cercana a la constitución de esa máquina, ni como se llamaba, solo sé que Krilin me lo comentó…

**G:** tranquila, él es un saiyajin fuerte, no le tomará mucho volver a la normalidad… pero mi pregunta es… desde cuando sientes tanto interés eh? (mirándola con cara cómplice)

**B:** arg, ni te creas eh, solamente me siento responsable de que fue la máquina que yo construí la que falló…

**G:** jaja como digas…

**B:** ya creo que debo marcharme… (despidiéndose de todos) un gusto haberlos visto chicos adiós!

Ya llegando a su casa y bajándose de su nave, escucho que llamaban a su nombre escandalosamente, era su padre, quien se iba acercando rápidamente hacia Bulma.

**B:** papá papá que te sucede!

**PB: **hija! (deteniéndose para respirar) Vegeta ha despertado!

**B:** queeeeeeeeee? (sin terminar de responder y a toda velocidad, se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Vegeta, tocó la puerta pero al no escuchar respuesta entró de todas formas) Vegeta?

Allí lo vio, seguía en la misma posición postrado en la cama, pero esta vez su cabeza estaba mirando hacia la pared, en su mirada se notaba gran decepción y enojo…

**V:** no recuerdo haberte dicho que entraras…

**B:** no me interesa, solo quiero saber como te encuentras

**V: **como crees? Lleno de estas estúpidas máquinas y sin fuerzas? Me siento perfecto para ir a batallar (irónicamente)

**B:** no seas idiota si?

**V: n**o conoces el sarcasmo?

**B: **_-prefería cuando estaba inconsciente y no hablaba, olvidaba lo nefasto que era hablar con él- _no vengo a pelear si? Solo me preocupa tu estado de salud..

**V: p**ues deja de preocuparte, no te lo e pedido

**B:** que te pasa Vegeta? Ayer me dabas las gracias por haberte salvado y hoy nuevamente no quieres saber de mi existencia? Eres bastante extraño y sumamente detestable

**V:** yo no te e pedido que hagas nada por mi, si te lo agradecí fue porque estaba delirando (mentía, se acordaba perfectamente haberlo hecho)

**B:** sigues siendo el mismo idiota… pero bueno, si crees que con esta actitud te desharás de mí, estas equivocado, no te dejaré solo hasta que estes realmente en condiciones de volver a entrenar (sonriéndole)

**V: **porque haces esto? Sabes que no te necesito ni de ti ni la compasión de nadie..

**B:** sabes por qué lo hago? Porque sé que en el fondo me necesitas igual, se que en el fondo agradeces que te haya ido a buscar a las montañas, sé que en el fondo agradeces mi preocupación, sé que en el fondo no quieres ni siquiera que me vaya de aquí.

**V:** canalla… que te hace creer todo eso? Eres una mujer muy tonta

**B:** digas lo que digas, aunque intentes herirme o dañarme, no te saldrá tan fácil, así que comienza a acostumbrarte a la idea

**V:** que insoportable eres

**B:** ya ahora silencio que es hora de cambiar tus vendajes

**V: **no te atrevas…

Bulma sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él y comenzó a cambiar sus vendas, lamentablemente Vegeta no podía hacer nada en contra de ello, pues su cuerpo seguía igual de débil y cada movimiento que realizaba solo era un gran dolor, así que debió resignarse a la idea. 

**Fin del Capitulo**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Vegeta dormía, el cansancio que llevaba en su cuerpo no le permitía tener fuerzas para permanecer mucho tiempo despierto. Bulma como lo había hecho anteriormente, sentada en una silla se encontraba velando sus sueños, no quitaba sus ojos de encima, a pesar de encontrarse tan herido, su cuerpo seguía igual de escultural y perfecto…

**B:** _-wow Vegeta si que se mantiene bien, su entrenamiento si que trae buenos resultados, creo nunca haber prestado tanta atención a su cuerpo, esos músculos… bah… que tonterías pienso…. –_ será mejor que me disponga a hacer algo mientras él duerme…

Bulma bajó a su laboratorio, allí estaba la máquina, la miró con desprecio y algo de pena…

**B:** creo que deberé empezar a reparar esto, ya no tengo la presión de Vegeta y cuando él ya se recupere la tendré lista

Bulma trabajó durante un par de horas, esta vez fue un trabajo más duro, pues debía desarmarla y comenzar desde el principio. Luego de terminar, tomó un baño, se puso su pijama, y fue nuevamente a la habitación de Vegeta a ver como se encontraba.

**B:** vaya… aún duermes…(Bulma sabía que estaba dormido, sin embargo comenzó a hablarle) sabes? No había querido admitirlo, y creo que jamás lo haré si me estas poniendo atención, pero me agrada tu compañía, aunque seas un engreído sin sentimientos que solo se preocupa por si mismo, uno de mis momentos preferidos del día es discutir contigo, me haces sentir segura y fuerte, que puedo destrozarte con palabras sin sentir remordimiento alguno jaja sé que para ti también es un juego y nunca me has dicho esas cosas en serio… o eso espero, pero sin embargo, lo que comienza con un juego termina gustando eh? Espero te recuperes luego, me agrada verte entrenar y saber que eres una persona tan fuerte con sus objetivos tan claros, aunque la mayoría del tiempo te insulte, realmente eres digno de llevar el título de príncipe, eres muy fuerte y aguerrido, sé que en poco tiempo me estarás diciendo "mocosa"…

**-: **que hablas Bulma?

**B:** yo eh… (Poniéndose nerviosa) que haces acá?

**-: **no me contestes con otra pregunta, a quién le decias todas esas cosas?

**B:** Yamcha no te alteres! Era solo… solo… un fragmento de un libro que me gusta mucho, lo estaba recitando para no aburrirme..

**Y:** a mi no me mientes… te gusta ese idiota?

**B:** que diablos estas diciendo Yamcha! (enfadándose) aún no me respondes, hace cuanto tiempo estás acá?

**Y:** lo suficiente para saber tus sentimientos hacia él

**B:** que pretendes? Hacer un show de celos? Te recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo tu y yo no estamos juntos… Ademas si llegara a fijarme en Vegeta sería mi problema no te entrometas!

**Y:** así que lo amas eh? Veamos cuanto tiempo te dura el amor hasta que él acabe con tu vida

**B:** BASTA! Deja de decir eso! Vegeta fue un asesino, ya no lo es! Pero para que te quites las dudas, no tengo sentimientos hacia él, solo estoy cuidándolo porque es mi deber si?

**Y:** y quien te obliga a hacerlo? O acaso te tiene amenazada?

**V:** (levantándose de a poco, nadie lo había notado, pero él llevaba despierto el tiempo suficiente para escuchar la conversación, hasta lo que Bulma le había dicho personalmente) insecto…

**B:** vegeta! O.O

**V: **no necesito que me defiendas, entendiste mocosa? Yo puedo arreglármelas solo con éste inútil… Crees que yo le pedí a esta mujer que me cuide? Crees que me importa su estúpido sentimentalismo? O si llego a herirla de alguna manera?

**B:** vegeta no sigas… (bulma comenzó a entristecerse, sabía que vegeta era frío para decir las cosas, pero no pensó que le doliera tanto)

**Y:** ves Bulma? Tu que lo cuidas tanto y lo defiendes el no tiene un mínimo interés en ti, no se porque sigues preocupada por él, lo hubieras dejado morir en ese momento antes de que siga hiriéndote

**B:** pues las decisiones que tomo son mi responsabilidad si? Y aunque Vegeta nunca me lo pidió y me discutió bastante el que lo cuide, lo hice igual sin su aprobación (su voz se notaba débil, no tenía la misma intensidad con la que estaba discutiendo con Yamcha) 

**V:** canalla, vete en este momento si no quieres ser eliminado, no tendré compasión contigo, me has hecho enojar bastante… (Enfureciéndose, luego miró a Bulma) no me interesa tu compañía ni nada que venga de ti! Ahora déjenme solo antes de que vuele esta habitación!

Bulma y Yamcha salieron inmediatamente. Ella estaba asustada…

**Y: **creo que mejor me iré…

**B: **(lo miró con desprecio) ya hiciste bastante daño, vete y no vuelvas a aparecerte!

Yamcha se fue rápidamente, Bulma espero sentir como se cerraba la puerta, y se sentó en el pasillo a llorar, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse e ir a un lugar más solitario, en eso, notó que la puerta de Vegeta se abría de a poco, hasta que salió él.

**V:** puedes ir a llorar a otra parte? No me dejas dormir

**B:** (parándose frente a él) eres un imbésil lo sabías? (golpeando su pecho) Te defiendo con todo el mundo, los convenzo para que dejen de tener una mala imagen de ti y te dejen en paz, y aún así sigues hiriéndome como si no te importara! (las lágrimas caían fuertemente sobre su rostro)

**V:** pero quieres que te diga lo contrario? No me interesas mujer…

**B: **(sus ojos se humedecieron aún más) porque eres tan cruel conmigo? Soy la única persona que te ha aceptado, que no te ha juzgado y que a pesar que me trates como una basura sigo preocupada por ti… que te hice Vegeta!?

**V:** nada… solo que nunca necesité de ti, nunca te pedí compañía, te advertí que no te metieras conmigo que no esperaras a que cambie mi actitud porque seas más "amable". Aún así no entiendo la razón de porque estas tan afectada, después de todo, no tienes ningún tipo de sentimientos hacia mi, solo es tu deber? O me equivoco?

**B:** porque lo dices?

**V:** se lo dijiste al insecto de tu amigo

**B:** (lloró aún mas fuerte y lo seguía golpeando) tarado te quedas con lo más idiota que dije, y no con el discurso que te di antes? veo que solo fueron palabras al viento, nunca debí creer que podía despertar algún sentimiento en ti, debí darme por vencida desde un principio, nunca debí preocuparme por ti ni siquiera tomarte atención o seguir tu juego, nunca debí ir a buscarte en las montañas! (ya no sabía que decir, estaba desesperada)

**V:** pues esas son tus últimas palabras? (afirmando las manos de Bulma)

**B:** me lastimaste Vegeta, realmente eres un animal! Intenté defenderte, intente descongelar ese corazón de piedra que tenías, intenté ser un apoyo para ti, más que aprovecharte de lo que podía ofrecer…

**V:** yo nunca vine a este planeta con la intención de buscar amigos, siempre te lo dejé claro, solo quiero entrenar, y ahora que me encuentro imposibilitado, quiero estar solo, no necesito de ti ni que los inútiles de tus amigos me vengan a molestar, asi que deja de preocuparte por mi eres una mujer estúpida!

**B:** si, lo soy Vegeta… Me siento una estúpida por confiar en ti… porque no me asesinas de una vez? (las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero se notaba tranquila, como si no hubiera alma en ese cuerpo, estaba vacía y herida)

**V:** para que? No vales tanto como para eliminarte

**B:** y porque no lo hiciste desde un principio, porque no te deshiciste de esta estúpida mujer cuando pudiste!

**V:** porque o sino nadie podría haber construido mi máquina, que después de todo, fue un total fracaso… tienes razón, mejor te eliminaré, no sabes hacer nada bien

**B:** (sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, no podía creer la crueldad con la que podía hablar Vegeta, en sus ojos había rencor) hazlo, sin vacilaciones, ya no tengo razón para seguir acá…

**V:** porque lo dices? Porque no fui quien pensabas? O porque no cambié por ti?

**B:** no, porque lastimaste lo peor que puedes hacerle a un ser humano, lastimaste mi corazón y mis sentimientos…

**V:** no me vengas con cursilerías, después de todo, no tienes ningún sentimiento hacia mi…

**B:** porque sigues insistiendo con eso Vegeta! (hecho a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez lo miraba atentamente, sus azules ojos penetraban en lo más profundo del alma de Vegeta, su miraba se notaba apagada y notablemente triste) Si, lo admito, si tengo sentimientos hacia ti! Desde el primer día que llegaste a esta casa sabía que el saiyajin asesino se había esfumado, y que solo eras un hombre solitario, quise acercarme a ti, y aunque no me lo permitiste, insistí, porque sabía que muy adentro de ti necesitabas de alguien para apoyarte, aunque me lo niegues mil veces, mi compañía siempre fue grata para ti porque nunca mostraste sentimiento contrario! Al pasar los días discutíamos más, pero no te imaginas lo bien que me hacías sentir (cada vez lloraba más fuerte, se sentía segura de admitir sus sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo confundida, pues era obvia la reacción de Vegeta) me hiciste sentir fuerte, que podía controlar mis emociones, contigo aquí me sentí segura, y aunque nunca congeniamos, tu compañía era muy grata para mi…

**V:** (desconcertado) Bulma yo…

**B:** no Vegeta, no me digas nada, sé que te da lo mismo lo que he dicho, pero necesitaba sincerarme contigo, si no quieres hablarme nunca más lo entenderé, volvamos a hacer como que no existimos si y olvidemos esta inútil conversación…

Vegeta, que aún tenía las manos de Bulma afirmadas, la tomó rápidamente por la cintura hasta acercarla a él, lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de ella, hasta sellar ese momento con un tierno beso.  
Bulma seguía derramando lágrimas, más confundida se encontraba porque realmente eso jamás se lo hubiera esperado, que habrá querido hacer Vegeta con ese gesto?

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Bulma se separó lentamente de él…

**B: **po…porque hiciste eso?

**V:** para que te callaras de una vez

**B:** ya veo…

**V**: pensaste que te besé para demostrar algo? Pues te equivocas, ya no aguantaba tu voz

**B:** (le dio una bofetada) eres un imbésil (seguía llorando) desde hoy, para mi no existes Vegeta, olvida todas las estupideces que te acabo de decir, fue una pésima idea hablar contigo

**V:** no te preocupes, no será difícil hacer que no existes

Bulma se fue llorando a su habitación, Vegeta volvió a entrar a la de él. Realmente se arrepentía de lo que le dijo a Bulma, pero su orgullo de guerrero le prohibía demostrar sentimentalismo. Se estiró en su cama y pensó toda la noche sobre aquel beso que le dio. La verdad le había gustado mucho, pero no podía volver a hacerlo pues se estaría mostrando débil, y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que por ella podría cambiar, él solo quería que los demás le temieran e imponer respeto sobre todos. Ese mismo pensamiento fue la razón del porqué trató a Bulma así, aunque no haya querido…  
Al día siguiente, Vegeta se sentía muy débil, ya sea por sus heridas y su mente, algo lo perturbaba, algo le impedía tener fuerzas para moverse.  
Bulma, con los ojos hinchados, se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, entró a la habitación de Vegeta, pues era tiempo de cambiar los vendajes. Sin dirigirle ninguna palabra ni mirada, comenzó a hacerlo.

**V:** no quedamos en que no existirías más para mi?

**B:** … (ignoraba lo que él decía)

**V:** no me vas a responder?

**B:** deja de moverte si?

**V**: ah, recuperaste tu voz?

**B:** (dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y mirándolo fijamente) quieres que nos ignoremos? Entonces no me dirijas la palabra si? Yo a ti no te importo entonces no te saldrá tan difícil, pero no me hagas esto más complicado…

**V:** (no dio respuesta alguna, solo giró su cabeza mirando al lado contrario, realmente le había dolido lo que le dijo Bulma, y se dio cuenta que él la trataba de forma peor)

Bulma terminó de cambiar las vendas de Vegeta, y comenzó a verificar su estado de salud, conectó un par de máquinas a su cuerpo. Terminando este proceso, Vegeta se durmió, estaba agotado y su mente lo estaba torturando.  
Bulma solo lo miraba como dormía, se veía tan calmado, tan tranquilo y en paz, que, sentada en una silla, tomó el mismo camino que Vegeta y se durmió.  
Pasada una hora, Vegeta comenzó a despertar, y la vió… Sus ojos seguían hinchados, quizás había llorado mientras dormía, era tan frágil, tan débil, sintió la necesidad de protegerla y secuestrarla, llevársela lejos donde no hubieran señales de vida para así poder ser quien debió ser desde un principio con ella, y que nadie lo moleste, que nadie se de cuenta que de verdad tenía un corazón y necesitaba hacerlo funcionar por ella…

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la recostó en su cama pero Bulma se aferró fuertemente a él, y mientras dormía, sus labios pronunciaron débilmente: "_Vegeta, no me dejes…"_ El corazón se le detuvo un instante, realmente había dicho eso? Un millón de imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, un montón de sentimientos brotaron en él.  
Vegeta se sentó junto a su cama, mientras ella le tenía el brazo afirmado para que no se fuera de su lado, la miraba y acariciaba su rostro, no podía, realmente no podía demostrar lo que sentía por ella, lo verían débil, lo verían como un enemigo sin fuerzas que podían derrotar fácilmente, además, podían usarla a ella en su contra y así manipularlo, entre tantos pensamientos y sin quererlo, se durmió a su lado.

Ya pasadas unas horas…

**B: **(abriendo los ojos lentamente, sentía como un brazo rodeaba su cintura) Ve… vegeta (se sorprendió y a la vez entristeció)

**V:** (escuchó su voz y al instante despertó. Se percató rápidamente de que tenía abrazada a Bulma) lo lamento…

**B:** no te preocupes (agachó la mirada y se corrió hacia un costado de la cama donde sus cuerpos no hicieran contacto) que haces acá?

**V:** (sentándose) te dormiste en mi habitación y yo te traje

**B:** más bien mi pregunta era, porque dormías junto a mi?

**V:** que no recuerdas mocosa? Me tenías afirmado el brazo y no pude zafarme y terminé durmiéndome yo

**B:** ah… ya puedes irte?, necesito pensar…

**V:** desde cuando eres tan fría?

**B:** desde que destruiste mis sentimientos (lanzándole una sonrisa sarcástica)

Vegeta sin vacilación se paró y se fue… Bulma quedó destrozada, pero siendo fría sería más fácil alejarse de él, tomando una actitud parecida a la de Vegeta podría afrontar este problema sin tantas complicaciones, al final, era esa misma actitud la que a él le permitía que nadie lo pase a llevar, y era lo mismo que ella pondría en práctica, para que nadie más le rompa el corazón…

**B:** (se paró al baño, y se puso frente al espejo) Soy una mujer fuerte, inteligente, nadie más me hará daño, desde hoy, nadie pisoteará a la gran Bulma Brief, y menos ese imbésil de Vegeta, que tonta fui al creer que podía cambiar, que tonta fui al fijarme en un simio sin corazón, mi peor error fue haber demostrado tanto frente a él… Me arrepiento de haberlo conocido y de abrirle mi corazón, ahora se creerá el dueño de mí capaz de jugar con mis sentimientos, pero ya no más, ya nadie volverá a lastimarme, menos él.

Bulma salió del baño y se encontró frente a frente con Vegeta

**B: **que quieres?

**V:** entrar al baño?

**B:** OK, no entorpezcas mi camino si?

**V: **a caso te quieres parecer a mí con esa actitud?

**B: **creeme, lo que menos querría en el mundo es ser un imbésil como tú

Vegeta la tomó de las manos y las puso sobre la cabeza de ella, la empujó hacia una pared sin la posibilidad de moverse, dejando su cuerpo a merced de él.

**B:** que haces Vegeta? Ahora me vas a golpear?

**V:** no… no me atrevería a ensuciarme las manos con una basura como tú

**B:** (intentando contener las lágrimas) entonces que quieres! Eres un animal! Suéltame idiota te detesto me aborrece tu presencia!

Vegeta se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente, Bulma sin darse cuenta le correspondió el beso, estuvieron un par de minutos así hasta que Bulma se alejó de él

**B:** siempre me harás callar así? Entonces mejor no te hablaré más para que no lo sigas haciendo!

**V:** no, es la forma que tienen los terrícolas para demostrar sentimientos… o no?

Vegeta la soltó y se fue, dejando a una Bulma muy confundida… que habrá querido decir? Realmente Vegeta con ese beso le estaba demostrando que la quería?

**Fin del Capítulo**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Vegeta se fue a su habitación, había olvidado por completo que su destino era el baño. Salió a su balcón y su cabeza de inundó en pensamientos.

**V:** _-como puede ser posible que yo hiciera eso… Como caí tan bajo para decir tal estupidez a esa humana… No lo puedo creer… Sin embargo creo haber actuado con mi corazón? O al menos así lo diría ella… que impulso más inútil ahora me verán como un débil, seré un insecto más como ellos… Debo alejarme, debo irme de aquí un tiempo…- (_El golpe de su puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos…) Que haces acá?

**B:** creo que debemos aclarar muchas cosas (entró y se sentó en la cama de él)

**V:** no recuerdo haberte dicho que entraras

**B:** puedes parar con tu sarcasmo? Vegeta debemos aclarar ahora toda esta estupidez…

**V:** que quieres mujer? Yo creo tener claro que me odias y no me quieres cerca de ti, y yo creo recordarte siempre que no me importas

**B:** quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que no sientes nada por mi, ni siquiera un poco

**V:** no tengo problema, no me importas no me interesa nada que venga de ti, siempre he sido yo solo y pretendo estar así toda la vida, nadie puede verme como un insecto, el príncipe de los Saiyajin no se inmuta con nada y no se preocupa de nada, solo de él mismo, es lo que me hace ser tan fuerte

**B: **no te pregunte si te importaba o no, eso ya lo tengo asumido, te pregunté si sientes algo por mi… No te pasa que mi simple presencia te acelera el corazón? Que cuando estoy a tu lado no quieres que me vaya por nada en el mundo, y que el pelear siempre fue una excusa? Que a pesar de negarlo mil veces, si estuviera en peligro no dudarías ningún segundo en protegerme? Que serías capaz de dar mil vueltas al mundo por verme feliz? Que no tienes a nadie más que a mi y no te separarías de mi lado por más que no quiera aceptarlo? (sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas)

**V:** porque me dices todas esas cursilerías, un saiyajin no siente nada por nadie, su mente esta destinada a la pelea y su corazón al orgullo…

**B:** porque es lo que yo siento cuando estoy contigo…

**V:** (la miró impresionado) ni siquiera me conoces.

**B:** creo conocerte lo suficiente… Tan solo hazlo, mirame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada…

Bulma tomó las manos de Vegeta, y sus ojos inmediatamente se encontraron con los de ella… Esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules que siempre lo enloquecieron tanto, últimamente solo expresaban tristeza y rencor, esa mirada tan viva se había esfumado, la luz de Bulma se había apagado… Vegeta se perdió en sus ojos, por primera vez se sintió confundido, era la primera vez que no pudo ser capaz de tomar una decisión, que su mente estaba llena de dudas… Cómo no era capaz de decir sin dudar que no sentía nada?  
Los penetrantes ojos de Bulma lo hacían incomodarse, tenía ganas de tomar su rostro y besarla para aclarar todo lo que sentía, pero no podía, su orgullo dominaba su corazón, su título de príncipe no se lo ganó con sentimientos, se lo ganó siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre de no tener compasión por nadie…

**B: **no me responderás? Ok (levantándose) ya me dejaste todo claro…

**V: **(la tomó de la mano) espera…

**B:** (sorprendida) que… que paso?

**V: **no quiero causarte más problemas, nunca quise que sintieras algo por mí

**B:** yo tampoco lo quise, el sentimiento solo se dio

**V:** me iré…

**B:** (sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse) a donde te vas!

**V:** no lo sé… buscaré otro planeta donde pueda ser yo mismo y destruir todo lo que se me plazca, necesito volver a ser el de antes, el que pudo haberte respondido que no sentía nada por ti sin dudarlo tanto tiempo…

**B:** no lo hagas Vegeta, la persona que eres ahora es mucho más fuerte que el saiyajin que conocí… El tener a alguien a tu lado te da la fuerza y energía que necesitas para protegerla frente a cualquier adversidad ):

**V:** lo lamento mujer, yo no puedo ser quien tú quieras, y aunque sienta que has despertado sentimientos en mí que creí nunca tener, debo evitarlos para no perder respeto

**B:** (lo tomó de las manos) nadie te verá más débil ni como un guerrero menos respetable porque quieras a alguien… Goku tiene una familia hermosa que los cuida y protege y aún así sigue siendo un gran guerrero con una fuerza increíble, porque su familia le da el aliento y el apoyo que necesita para superarse a sí mismo…

**V:** lo lamento, mis objetivos serán siempre los mismos y no cambiaré de parecer, ya tomé la decisión, no puedo perder el tiempo ni perder mi orgullo que es lo que me hace fuerte, así que me marcho

**B:** prométeme algo… (Comenzó a llorar)

**V: **que quieres?

**B:** prométeme que cuando tengas tu mente clara y tu corazón lleno de orgullo volverás… no te pido que vuelvas para quedarte junto a mi, solamente que volverás acá… Que volveremos a ser como antes, y no te molestaré nunca más, no te entorpeceré ni demostraré nada hacía ti, pero no te vayas de mi lado… no porfavor

**V: **esta bien, pero sabes que volveré siendo el gran guerrero que solía ser, y que nada me hará ser otra persona…

**B:** me conformo con que regreses… ya no me interesa que no me quieras nunca, porque no lograré despertar sentimientos en ti, ni tampoco quiero que te preocupes por mi, trátame como siempre lo has hecho, o más bien ignórame y has como que nunca existí y nunca pasó esto… Pero solo vuelve, necesito saber que estarás bien. Este es tu hogar…

**V:** no te preocupes, no sé cuando volveré, pero algún día lo haré, cuando vuelva a ser como antes…

**B:** (lo miró a los ojos) cuando te irás?

**V:** pienso hacerlo por la mañana…

**B:** me haces otro favor?

**V:** cual?

**B:** pasa la noche junto a mi…

**Fin del Capítulo**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

**V:** (desconcertado) que dices?

**B:** lo siento… no.. yo no…

**V:** lo haré…

**B:** (se sonrojó) no quiero que pienses mal de mí…

**V:** no lo hago

**B**: solo quiero aprovechar el último momento a tu lado, aunque para ti no signifique nada, para mi lo es todo…

**V:** no digas eso…

**B:** no me mientas Vegeta, sé que lo que sientes por mí es simple confusión

**V:** no lo sé, nunca he sentido algo en mi vida, así que te mentiría diciendo lo que siento porque ni yo sé lo que es…

**B:** te dejaré solo mientras, volveré en unas horas…

Bulma salió y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, tenía solo unas horas para que entrara la noche, estaba nerviosa, realmente ansiaba estar con Vegeta, sentir su cuerpo y poder demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él, pero no quería que él tuviera una mala imagen de ella, no quería decepcionarlo…  
Vegeta estaba cada vez más confundido, nunca esperó esa reacción de Bulma, menos esa propuesta, pero en el fondo, siempre esperó ese momento, quizás no de la misma forma que ella, pero la deseaba, siempre quiso saber que se sentía… Debía aprovecharlo, pues quizás sería el último y único momento que estarían juntos. 

Ya era hora, los nervios le corroían el cuerpo, se había puesto lo más sexy que había encontrado, pero aún así se sentía torpe… Debía despejar su mente para no cometer ningún error, debía ser perfecta para él, no decepcionarlo, que el se lleve una buena impresión, y aunque cuando vuelva no sería el mismo, no tendría el cargo de conciencia de no haber aprovechado el último momento.  
Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta, escuchó su voz y entró… y ahí él la vio, quedo impactado, sabía que era hermosa, pero nunca la había visto así, la deseaba con más ganas, miro sus largas piernas, su cuerpo esbelto y perfecto, y por último su rostro, el cabello le caía suavemente por los hombros casi a la altura de sus pechos, estaba sonrojada y eso la hacía ver más linda…

**B:** ho..hola

**V:** ven (tomó su mano y la sentó junto a él)

**B:** vegeta estoy muy nerviosa no quiero cometer ningún error contigo solo quiero que sepas cuanto me gustas…

**V:** shh (se acercó a sus labios) eres perfecta

La besó suavemente, Bulma trató de dejar sus nervios de lado y le correspondió. Vegeta lentamente la afirmaba de la cintura para acercarla más a él, ella con sus manos recorría su cuerpo, sus heridas ya habían sanado pero aún quedaban marcas, así que lo trató con delicadeza.  
Vegeta la fue recostando en su cama para quedar sobre ella, comenzó besando su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, quitó lentamente la ropa que llevaba hasta que quedaron al descubierto, Bulma se sonrojó bastante, pero no permitió que sus nervios la entorpecieran. Él comenzó a tocar sus pechos mientras ella le besaba el cuello, se sentía tan bien, Vegeta la beso apasionadamente en los labios, lo que hiso que Bulma lanzara un pequeño orgasmo, Vegeta se detuvo un instante a mirarla y le dijo _eres hermosa_ para luego volver a besarla.  
Bulma comenzó a quitar su camiseta para ver su torso desnudo, Vegeta tenía un cuerpo perfecto, sus músculos esculturales y esas heridas lo hacían ver tan varonil. Con sus delicadas manos comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, hasta sin quererlo llegó a su miembro, lo tocó y se sorprendió bastante, Vegeta en un movimiento la tomó para que ella quedara sobre él.  
Luego de un instante de caricias y besos, se encontraban completamente desnudos.

**V:** (jadeando) estás lista?

**B:** creo que sí

Vegeta se introdujo lentamente en ella su cuerpo se llenó de mil sensaciones, no quería dejarla nunca, quería pasar el resto de su vida amándola como lo hacía en ese momento, la beso tiernamente mientras dejaba que las manos de Bulma recorrieran su cuerpo con desesperación. Bulma lo tomó del rostro y le dijo…

**B**:no me dejes nunca

**V:** nunca lo haré

Para luego volver a besarlo.  
Estuvieron jugueteando durante un par de horas, para luego caer rendidos en la cama. Vegeta se acostó y Bulma apoyó la cabeza en su pecho para dejar que sus fuertes brazos la rodearan…

**B:** cuanto te vayas por la mañana, no me despiertes por favor… quiero quedarme con este hermoso momento y no con la última imagen de tu despedida…

**V:** no te preocupes, me iré sin hacer ruido…

**B:** (se acostó sobre él) porque lo haces? Podríamos disfrutar de momentos así cada día, si quieres en secreto para no hacerte sentir más débil… podríamos encontrarnos cada noche para amarnos y en el día hacer como si nada pasó…

**V**:no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero crearte una falsa ilusión que despierte cada noche y en el día ignorarte…

**B:** me da lo mismo con tal que no te vayas de mi lado…

**V:** lo lamento Bulma, no arruinemos este momento si? Mi decisión esta tomada…

**B: **está bien… (Volvió a acostarse junto a él)

**V:** (la besó) fue una noche increíble… eres hermosa, realmente me quedo con el mejor recuerdo de ti…

**B:** intenté hacer lo mejor que pude, gracias por darme esta oportunidad. Vegeta, me he quedado impregnada con el olor de tu cuerpo, me siento tuya, siento que desde este instante no me separaré jamás de ti, me marcaste…

**V:** descansa sí? (la besó nuevamente y cerró los ojos) _– que ganas de quedarme a tu lado, pero no puedo, necesito recuperar mi orgullo, pero todo esto lo hago por ti, para no hacerte daño, y que nadie te haga daño, y aunque vuelva siendo el mismo idiota de antes, créeme que nunca te dejaré sola, aunque mi actitud hacia ti cambie, en el fondo siempre seré el mismo tonto que está creando sentimientos por ti. Pero necesito dejar de pensarte, necesito que este sea el último momento en el que imagine tu rostro, porque si me voy deseándote, jamás podré alcanzar la fuerza que necesito… El sentimentalismo me prohíbe desarrollar mi orgullo, por eso debo dejarte mujer, porque eres un impedimento para mí. Nunca creí que fuera a sentir algo por alguien, y menos por una terrícola como tú, me hace sentir tan débil, pero junto a ti, siento que nada es imposible, que podría destruir mil planetas si estas a mi lado apoyándome… creo que siempre tuviste razón que tener a alguien a mi lado me daría más fuerzas para hacer lo imposible por proteger a esa persona, pero ya es tarde, y mi orgullo es más grande… adiós preciosa, aunque mil kilómetros nos separen, siempre me tendrás contigo, porque soy tuyo y tú eres mía, tu cuerpo se impregnó en mí, y tu corazón se unió al mío… Y aunque vuelva a ser una bestia sin sentimientos, no te dejaré sola jamás…_

Luego de esto, Vegeta se durmió profundamente, esperando que los primeros rayos del sol entraran por la ventana para partir…

**Fin del capítulo**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Ya salía el sol y los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron lentamente, miró a la mujer que tenía al lado y se sonrojó, se veía tan tranquila durmiendo, las sábanas marcaban delicadamente su cuerpo, los leves rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana alumbraban su rostro tan sereno, era hermosa, pero no podía seguir pensándola…  
Abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó uno de sus trajes, se lo colocó sin hacer ruido, se dirigió al baño, se miró al espejo y mojó su cara… estaba listo.  
Volvió a entrar a su habitación y miró por última vez a su amada Bulma, le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y junto a ella una nota.  
Se dirigió al laboratorio de Bulma, tomo un cuadro que estaba en una mesa y buscó una de las naves espaciales, la abrió y entró en ella. Al momento de sentarse, miró el cuadro que había tomado, era una foto de Bulma, la colocó en una de las mesas de la nave, y la echo a andar…  
En 10 minutos ya se encontraba fuera de la atmósfera terrestre, había comenzado su viaje a algún planeta lejano donde pudiera destruir y recuperar su orgullo.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, con la mirada perdida intentó buscar a su amante, ya se había ido… el corazón se le encogió y una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla… Y la notó, un sobre con una nota dentro de él, al principio se extrañó, pero al comenzar a leer, el corazón se le aceleró mientras las lágrimas brotaban cada vez más…

_-Mi amada Bulma, quizás esta sea la única vez en la que te escriba, pero no será la última vez que me tendrás en tus brazos. Lo lamento pero mi orgullo lo eh perdido, me debilitaste, me hiciste sentir como los sentimientos se apoderaban de mi cuerpo dejando todo mi espíritu de guerrero atrás. Fuiste la única que se interesó por conocerme, por descongelarme, y que realmente me llegó a agradar. Mi estancia aquí fue un tiempo corto, pero te preocupaste por mí como nadie nunca lo hizo, me hiciste sentir como no creí que se podía llegar a estar, y por primera vez, me llegué a sentir un cobarde… Cobarde por no poder quedarme junto a la mujer que quiero y no poder decir todo lo que la llegué a amar. Perdóname Bulma, se que tu corazón es bueno y puro, y estarás esperándome, pero no quiero decepcionarte, no quiero que esperes a la persona que soy ahora, si no que esperes a quien fui una vez, el saiyajin orgulloso lleno de odio y rencor, porque mi fuerza es mi mayor objetivo. Pero volveré, te lo prometo, estoy impregnado de ti, por lo que me siento tuyo, así que cuando menos lo esperes estaré a tu lado nuevamente, no prometo darte amor, pero si protegerte de cualquier peligro y cuidarte como si fueras mi vida.  
Adiós mi mujer, no me olvides, porque aunque pensarte me hace débil, en mi corazón está tu rostro, y en mi cuerpo tus caricias. _

_Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajin._

Al terminar de leer, Bulma comenzó a llorar de una manera desesperada, se había ido y la había dejado sola. Se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la cama, quería despertar de esa pesadilla y que al abrir sus ojos él se hubiera quedado a su lado.

**B:** (llorando) me dejó sola, prometió que no lo haría y se fue, no aguanto sin él, siento como mi corazón deja de latir… Debes ser fuerte Bulma, te prometió que volvería…. Lo esperare todo el tiempo posible… Oh, Vegeta porque te fuiste )':

Ya en su nave, Vegeta tenía la mirada perdida, había programado su nave a una galaxia lejana, por lo que su mente estaba totalmente distraída, de vez en cuando echaba una mirada sutil a la foto de Bulma, y sentía como la piel se le erizaba. Ya se había ido, no tenía intenciones de volver, por más que quisiera ver ese hermoso rostro junto a él.  
Necesitaba recuperar su orgullo para volver a su lado, y aunque al volver no podría abrazarla y hacerle el amor como tanto ansiaba, sabía que de una u otra forma su corazón seguía siendo de su propiedad.  
Se levantó de su asiento para tomar un baño y ahogar sus pensamientos, debía desaserse de ellos para concentrarse en sus nuevas metas, caminó y metió sus manos al bolsillo, sintió algo extraño dentro de uno de ellos y lo sacó…. Era la ropa interior de Bulma que se había guardado accidentalmente la primera vez que llego a su casa, la vio y se sonrojó.

**PB:** hija porque no bajas a comer algo? No te has levantado en todo el día…tu madre cocino unos deliciosos pasteles

**B: **no tengo hambre, gracias.

**PB:** (se sentó junto a ella) que te sucede? Porque lloras pequeña?

**B:** (su mirada estaba perdida mientras abrazaba la nota que le dejo él) se fue…

**PB:** quién? Vegeta?

**B:** me dejó sola…

**PB:** oh hija, sabías que no lo tendrías por siempre, nunca creí que te agradara tanto ese muchacho…

**B:** es más que eso papá… yo llegué a conocer su corazón, yo llegué a involucrarme con él, él me hizo sentir viva otra vez… y ya no más…

**PB:** cariño… (acarició su cabello) él es una persona fuerte que necesita constantemente demostrarse a sí mismo lo mucho que se ha superado, los sentimientos lo hacen sentir débil…

**B: **losé, pero yo no quería molestarlo, solamente quería ser un apoyo y potenciarle toda su fuerza, que se sintiera fuerte por mí…

**PB: **tranquila… come algo… no es para siempre, sabes que en el fondo si vuelve será por ti…

Bulma se levantó, lavó su rostro y bajo a comer algo… Luego salió al jardín, debía distraerse, tomó una de sus naves y se fue al centro comercial…

**Fin del Capitulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Mientras iba conduciendo su nave, tenía la mirada perdida, leves lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en él…

**B:** _-debo ser fuerte, él se fue y quizás cuándo volverá… no puedo echarme a morir, no puedo… Debo permanecer de pie… semanas, meses… o quizás… años-_

Bajó de su nave y comenzó a comprar ropa, accesorios, todo lo que se ponía frente a su vista, necesitaba distraerse… Hasta que paró frente a una tienda en la que vio algo en particular, se detuvo frente a la vitrina, y con los ojos vidriosos miraba atentamente el vestido.

**-:** qué? Ahora te vas a casar con ese imbésil?

**B:** me has estado siguiendo…

**-: **Si… quería saber cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones… ya me di cuenta que no cambiaste y no lo harás… ahora serás la esclava de ese monstruo…

**B:** no es un monstruo… ha sido mejor persona conmigo que tú…

**-:** ahora me vas a negar que la pasaste mal conmigo?

**B:** dudo mucho que alguien que haya sido traicionada en reiteradas ocasiones la pase bien Yamcha…

**Y:** como quieras… te vas a casar?

**B:** no… aún

**Y:** jaja no tiene el valor suficiente para proponértelo y solo te estás ilusionando con él, no te quiere, entiéndelo

**B:** no sabes nada Yamcha! El me quiere y yo a él… me quiere a su manera pero lo hace de todas formas

**Y:** no seas tonta Bulma, no puedo creer que hayas caído en su trampa, te esta utilizando

**B:** detente sí?

**Y:** bah, veo que no te haré entender nunca… quédate con ese estúpido… a todo esto… donde está?

**B:** (los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas)

**Y:** que te pasa? (tomándola del hombro)

**B:** está… entrenando en otro planeta… volverá en una semana… (mentía)

**Y**: entonces esta semana eres libre?

**B:** claro que no… lo espero y lo respeto…

**Y:** espero que el haga lo mismo, aunque lo dudo jajajajajajaja

**B:** ya me voy sí? Estaba bastante bien antes de que llegaras tú! (se dio la vuelta y se fue..)

Bulma se sentó un momento en su nave, espero a que su vista se despejara, ya que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir… estaba herida, cualquier comentario sobre él le afectaría… Luego de un instante tomó el rumbo a su casa… Al llegar, subió rápidamente a su habitación y se recostó, la casa se sentía tan vacía, miraba por la ventana con la esperanza de ver aquella nave aterrizando en el jardín… Bajaba a su laboratorio esperando a que su saiyajin estuviera esperándola… Entraba a su habitación con la ilusión de verlo allí recostado y besarlo como si no hubiese mañana…

Llevaba horas viajando, la espera se le hacía eterna, el viaje estaba programado para aterrizar dentro de 2 días… Por más que quisiera concentrarse en entrenar durante el viaje, en su mente solo aparecía la imagen de ella, su cara, su cuerpo, esa voz tan chillona que le molestaba, esos hermosos ojos azules que lo volvían loco, esos besos que despertaban cada uno de sus sentidos, necesitaba sentir sus manos nuevamente, tocar su rostro y besarla lentamente… Si seguía pensando así sería capaz de dar marcha atrás y volver a sus brazos… pero no podía mostrarse tan débil, todos esos recuerdos, todas esas imágenes y todos esos sentimientos debían marcharse… Miró su foto por última vez, y la volteó, mientras sus labios susurraban _Volveré, mi amor…_

Habían pasado dos semanas, Bulma ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de su ausencia, aún así, no existía otro pensamiento que él, y su corazón seguía latiendo por él…  
Vegeta estaba volviendo a tener la fuerza de antes, cada vez se hacía más borrosa la imagen de Bulma, pero sin embargo, en su corazón no podría olvidarla jamás, porque pertenecía a ella.

**B:** papáaaaaaa!

**PB:** que sucede hija?

**B: **no podré trabajar hoy, me siento muy cansada…

**PB:** estás bien? Te ves muy pálida

**B: **si… creo… solamente estoy algo agotada, anoche no dormí bien…

**PB:** quieres que le diga a tu madre que te prepare algo de comer?

**B:** no… no tengo apetito… (comenzó a marearse) al contrario… creo que me estoy enfermando

**PB: **(ayudándola a sentarse) seguro que no quieres nada? Ni siquiera llevarte al hospital? Te ves muy mal…

**B:** no.. NOOOOO… (corriendo al baño, allí se encerró y comenzó a vomitar) ai que me pasaaaaa! No he comido nada que me haya hecho mal… quizás la falta de sueño me está afectando demasiado… o quizás me infecté con algún virus… o quizás… (tocándose la panza) no… no lo creo… (salió del baño)

**PB:** que pasó allí dentro?...

**B:** nada… solo creo haberme contagiado de algo

**PB:** estás segura?

**B:** si… no es nada papá… iré a descansar

Bulma subió a su habitación, y se recostó mirando al techo… quizás sea cierto? Quizás ella y Vegeta… No… lo mejor sería visitar al médico para quitar esa inquietud…

**Fin del Capitulo**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Al día siguiente, Bulma muy sigilosamente y sin que nadie lo notara, tomó su coche y se dirigió a la ciudad. Se sentía agotada, los pensamientos no la habían dejado dormir… Lo aparcó en el estacionamiento, y entró al hospital. Había agendado una cita la noche anterior por lo que solo debía esperar a que llamaran a su nombre.

**E (enfermera): **Señorita Brief?

**B:** si?

**E:** adelante el doctor la está esperando en su despacho

**B:** gracias… (entró algo nerviosa, y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio del doctor…Era alguien conocido, pues era el doctor de la familia y el mismo que había atendido a Vegeta el día del accidente)

**D:** cómo estás Bulma? Que te trae por aquí?

**B:** pues… hace un par de días que el cansancio me ha impedido estar de pie, no tengo ánimos para trabajar, he tenido muchas náuseas, me siento débil…

**D:** no crees que estás embarazada?

**B:** lo dudo…

**D: **y tu novio? Como sigue?

**B: n**o es mi novio… solo es alguien que hospedé en mi hogar… (se apenó) pero está bien… ahora se ha marchado

**D:** sus heridas curaron muy rápido, pareciera como si no fuera de este mundo…

**B:** si, no hay duda jaja

**D**: bueno olvidemos eso, ahora estás aquí por ti… recuéstate en aquella camilla

Bulma se recostó y el doctor comenzó a examinarla, primero para descartar algún virus, luego para revisar su organismo, y finalmente para realizarle una ecografía…

**D:** vaya Bulma… (pasando el ultrasonido) veo que ya no estás sola…

**B: **a que se refiere? (poniéndose nerviosa)

**D:** que dentro de ti esta creciendo una pequeña personita

**B: **no… doctor yo no puedo (sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas) _–no puedo tener un bebé, menos ahora que estoy sola y Vegeta se ha marchado… sé que es el fruto de nuestro amor, y que es el resultado de nuestra última noche… pero no me siento preparada, no puedo ser una madre soltera… y si Vegeta no lo quiere? Y si nunca quiso tener un hijo conmigo? No puedo hacerlo… no puedo tener a este bebé…-_

**D:** tranquila Bulma, es normal que la primera impresión te cause un poco de miedo, pero ya vas a ver que al pasar de los días te acostumbrarás a la idea y esperaras con ansias la llegada de este bebé

**B:** doctor yo no puedo tenerlo, no es por miedo, es porque no me siento capaz de hacerme cargo de otra persona si ni siquiera puedo hacerme cargo de mi propia vida… Además no creo que al padre le guste mucho la idea…

**D: **tranquila, aquí en el hospital tenemos mucha asesoría para madres primerizas, además conociendo a tu familia se que te apoyarán y se alegrarán de esta noticia… No te preocupes por el padre, creeme que aunque lo niegue un hijo es lo mejor que podría pasarle

**B:** no doctor usted no me entiende… por favor no le diga nada a mi familia…

**D:** no te preocupes, es tu decisión decirles, no es un tema en el que yo me entrometa

**B:** doctor… ya que… tenemos pues… confianza?... no existe algún método en el que yo no tenga a este bebé?

**D:** que dices Bulma?

**B:** pues la verdad no estoy en condiciones de tenerlo ahora, mi mente se encuentra en otra parte y emocionalmente no estoy estable como para tener tanta responsabilidad…

**D: **pues la mejor opción que puedo darte es la adopción…

**B:** pero… yo no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy embarazada, no quiero que se me note ni que haya sospecha de que lo estuve…

**D:** hablas de un aborto?

**B:** puedo confiar en usted que no le dirá esto a nadie?

**D:** (preocupado) tranquila, no tengo porqué entrometerme en las decisiones tuyas ni menos en tu vida ni que haces con tu cuerpo… solo puedo aconsejarte… pero… estás segura Bulma? Sabes que eso podría hacerte mucho daño y quizás te imposibilite tener hijos en alguna otra oportunidad… Solo te pido que pienses las cosas, y vuelvas dentro de una semana con la decisión tomada, te conozco desde pequeña Bulma y no te recomendaría nada que te hiciera daño… Por eso piensa bien las cosas si?

**B:** (se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse para salir de allí) si doctor… lamento tener esta conversación con usted, pero no se imagina todo lo que hay dentro de mi cabeza y lo sola que estoy, no puedo cuidar a otra persona si ni siquiera puedo cuidarme a mí misma…

**D:** espero que la decisión que tomes sea la correcta, piensa que cargas con una vida nueva…

**B:** si… adiós…

Bulma subió a su coche, llegó a su casa y subió rápidamente a su habitación, tomó una maleta y comenzó a echar su ropa… Debía tomar una decisión correcta, pensar las cosas con claridad, y para eso debía marcharse a algún lugar donde no fuera molestada por nadie y solo tuviera tiempo para ella misma…

**MB (Mamá de Bulma): **a dónde vas hija? Te preparé algo para comer, te desapareciste toda la mañana… donde estabas?

**B:** vaya mamá… es una larga historia… pero no tengo tiempo de explicaciones… me llevaré algo para comer si? Vuelvo dentro de una semana

**MB:** pero hija… el proyecto que estás realizando con tu padre está casi listo… no te quedarás para la inauguración?

**B:** habrán muchas más madre… pero lamentablemente ahora debo irme…

**MB:** a donde te vas cariño?

**B:** a algún lugar en donde despeje mi mente y este en completa calma…

**MB:** bueno hija, solo cuidate, cualquier cosa llamas si?

**B:** si madre (dándole un beso en la mejilla) despídeme de papá, no tengo tiempo para hacerlo…

**MB:** _-vaya… la partida de ese muchachito si que la dejó mal… no es la misma Bulma que conocí que era capaz de afrontar sus problemas y seguir haciendo su vida normal aunque tuviera una tormenta en la cabeza…-_

Bulma subió las cosas a su nave, se llevó un par de cápsulas que le servirían como transporte y casa, empacó mucha comida y se fue…  
Recordaba que cuando pequeña con su familia visitaban cada verano un lago que quedaba a un par de horas de allí, era el lugar perfecto, lleno de calma, en medio de un bosque, donde podría quedarse sin que nadie la moleste ni interrumpa sus pensamientos, necesitaba tomar la mejor decisión para ella, Vegeta, y su bebé…  
Ya atardeciendo Bulma llegaba a su destino, lo recordaba tal cual, un gran lago cristalino, rodeado de muchos árboles, era un lugar muy calmado, raramente se encontraban animales rondando por allí por lo que no tendría ningún problema en tener una estancia tranquila…  
Abrió la primera cápsula que se convirtió en una pequeña casa, lo suficientemente cómoda para una persona. Llevó las maletas dentro, abasteció las alacenas con comida, y salió a dar un paseo…

**B:** (se tocaba la panza) hay bebé… que problema me has traído… no te esperaba y sin quererlo llegaste a mi vida, no sé si para bien o para mal… sé que es una decisión estúpida deshacerme de ti si no tienes la culpa de nada… Pero no puedo, Vegeta me mataría… no fuiste algo planeado y conociendo a tu padre le disgustará mucho la idea de tenerte, sé que no me siento lista pero sabes? Me diste una alegría y un nuevo sentido para estar de pie, a pesar de todo lo que digan y todo lo que piensen, eres parte de mi y de el hombre que amo… pero no puedo pequeñito… perdona a tu estúpida madre, pero no puede tener un hijo con el hombre que la abandonó y que ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia.. No puedo tener en mis brazos la sangre de ese saiyajin, por más que lo ame, si te ve, quizás me abandone nuevamente… sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero no puedo perder a Vegeta nuevamente… no es tu momento chiquito… no era ahora que tenías que llegar…

Bulma comenzó a llorar, realmente ese bebé no tenía la culpa de su situación, pero tenía miedo de que si volvía Vegeta y la veía con un bebé en sus brazos, la dejara nuevamente porque nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes ser padre y no querrá tomar la misma responsabilidad…

**Fin del Capítulo**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Entró a la casa y se recostó en la cama, mientras miraba el techo no dejaba de pensar en Vegeta…

**B:** _-Quizás él no acepte esta responsabilidad y no se sienta preparado para ser padre, yo tampoco lo estoy, pero ya esta hecho… Que debo hacer en estos casos? Pensar en nosotros o pensar en ti pequeño? Eres tan inofensivo y débil que no puedes defenderte, sé que no puedo decidir que hagan con tu vida porque ya estás acá, y por algo el destino te puso en mi camino a estas alturas… quizás serás mi compañía en la ausencia de tu padre… Tengo una mezcla de sentimientos, tengo miedo de que Vegeta me deje y no te quiera como hijo, pero al mismo tiempo me siento feliz de que estés acá… aunque estoy algo confundida pues no me siento capaz de ser tan responsable… mi cabeza explotará…-_

Luego de esto, Bulma se durmió profundamente.  
A miles de kilómetros de allí, un saiyajin se hacía cada vez más fuerte, su orgullo había vuelto, rara vez se acordaba de Bulma, en su corazón seguía estando ella, pero en su mente solamente estaba su objetivo.  
Dejó su entrenamiento por un momento para descansar, pues desde que había partido no había dormido ni un segundo…  
Se recostó en la pequeña cama que había en la nave, y en la misma posición que su amada su cabeza se inundó de pensamientos…

**V:**_-qué estarás haciendo ahora mujer… te habrás olvidado de mi? Ya tendrás a otro?... No lo creo, confío en tu palabra que me esperarías…Que ganas de volver y tenerte nuevamente en mis brazos, decirte cuanto te extrañé y no irme jamás de tu lado… Aunque no quiera, no he podido dejar de pensarte, mi corazón y mi cuerpo te extrañan, necesito de tus caricias, necesito sentir tu aroma, y ver tu rostro… Sé que jamás me perdonarás el haberte dejado, pero mi orgullo puede más que mis sentimientos… Aunque vuelva siendo un orgulloso, seguiré siendo tuyo y no me marcharé, aunque no demuestre mis sentimientos, sabes que todos son para ti… _

Durante el tiempo que se fue, Vegeta no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ella, se había propuesto sacarla de su mente pero al primer instante que se distrajo todos los recuerdos de Bulma volvieron a él. Realmente la extrañaba, era la única mujer que había logrado despertar un sentimiento en él, la única por la cual era capaz de dejar su orgullo y entregarse a su cuerpo, pero no podía defraudar a su raza y menos a su título de príncipe, alguien de su elite no podía mostrarse tan débil y menos tener un corazón blando.

Ya había pasado la semana, la mente de Bulma estaba clara y lista para tomar una decisión. Guardó todas las cosas y subió a su nave, esta vez su primera parada sería el hospital.

**E: **señorita Brief ya es su turno…

**B:** gracias (entró a la oficina y se sentó) ya lo pensé..

**D: **y que decisión tomaste?

**B:** la verdad, fue muy difícil… me desaparecí unos días de la ciudad para aclarar mi mente y tomar la medida correcta, y espero que sea lo mejor, para mí, mi familia y para él… (refiriéndose a Vegeta)

**D:** y? que pensaste? Espero que hagas lo correcto…

**B**: voy a tenerlo… Me quedaré con el bebé… sé que quizás no es lo mejor que pueda elegir para mi, pero si llegó en este momento, es porque el destino quiere que lo tenga… Espero no arrepentirme

**D:** claro que no Bulma, tener un bebé es lo más lindo que te puede pasar, ya verás que el ser madre te cambiará la vida, te harás una mujer más fuerte… Desde ahora todo será para mejor

**B:** eso espero…

**D:** le dirás al padre?

**B: **no sé cuando vuelva… obviamente le diré, espero que se lo tome bien ):

**D:** si no lo hace, él se lo pierde, estará desaprovechando una increíble mujer y una hermosa labor que es ser padre

**B:** ojalá… usted no conoce lo frívolo que es…

**D**:no te preocupes Bulma, un niño le descongela el corazón a cualquier hombre… ven dentro de 2 meses si? Para ir chequeando cada etapa de tu bebé

**B:** si doctor, gracias… ahora iré a decirle a mis padres…

**D:** suerte

Bulma salió de la consulta y tomó su nave, al llegar a su casa, ambos padres salieron a recibirla.

**PB:** hija donde estabas nos tenías preocupados!

**MB:** pensamos que te había pasado algo, ni siquiera llamaste!

**B:** papá… mamá… podemos entrar? Tengo algo que decirles…

Los 3 entraron a la casa, y se sentaron en la sala de estar, allí Bulma nerviosísima, comenzó a hablar

**MB:** hija te noto nerviosa, que te pasa?

**B:** tengo una noticia que darles… no sé si les agrade mucho, por eso me desaparecí unos días, porque necesitaba pensar y tomar una buena decisión… pero ya que la tomé, estoy lista para decirles… (tomó aire y agachó la cabeza) estoy esperando un bebé…

Los padres de Bulma se pararon exaltados a abrazara su hija

**MB:** pero Bulma que tonterías dices claro que nos agrada la idea de tener un bebé aquí en la casa y más aún si es tuyo!

**PB:** que alegría nos has dado hija! Un pequeño tuyo… es la bendición más grande del mundo!

**B:** (los miró con los ojos llorosos) vaya no pensé que se lo tomarían tan bien, la verdad no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, pero luego de reflexionar bastante decidí por tener a este pequeño, la verdad contándoles me han dado más ganas de tenerlo en mis brazos _–Ojalá Vegeta se emocione así cuando le diga ): -_

Los padres de Bulma organizaron una fiesta por la buena noticia que les dio su hija, era algo privada, solamente estarían ellos 3 y los empleados de la casa, pues Bulma aún no se sentía preparada para decirle a sus amigos, esperaría a que llegue Vegeta para hacer pública la noticia.

Desde hace un par de días, Vegeta había tenido un mal presentimiento, no sabía que era, pero su corazón estaba preocupado, ansioso y a la vez nervioso, al principio creía que se le estaba agotando la energía vital o se estaba enfermando, pero cada vez que se le venía la cara de Bulma a la mente volvía a aparecer ese sentimiento, comenzó a preocuparse bastante, quizás era hora de volver a la tierra…

**V:** vaya (haciendo explotar unas montañas) quizás le pasó algo a Bulma y estoy tan conectado a ella que lo siento… PORQUE (golpeando a unos extraterrestres) estará enferma? O quizás sufrió un accidente! Bulma… porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza… porque tengo este sentimiento de preocupación… Porque sigo pensando en ti.. Sin embargo, cada vez que recuerdo tu rostro me siento más fuerte y más vivo, capaz de destruir mil planetas para ver tu sonrisa… Mujer, necesito verte…

**Fin del Capítulo**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Habían pasado ya dos largos meses, Vegeta iba de planeta en planeta haciendo explotar todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Esos últimos días, rara vez se acordaba de Bulma, aquel presentimiento ya se había olvidado, y su poder de pelea había incrementado notablemente. Había vuelvo a ser el saiyajin sanguinario que alguna vez fue, era el de antes, había recuperado su orgullo, pero su sed de pelea seguía sin saciar, por lo que su siguiente destino, era el planeta Quibum, que se encontraba en la sexta galaxia a solo 1 mes de su querido planeta tierra, era un planeta con características similares al planeta Vegita, con guerreros muy fuertes y orgullosos, luego de destrozar todo, estaría listo para volver a la tierra.

**V: **(subiendo a su nave) vamos a ver… en llegar a ese estúpido planeta me tomará 2 semanas, cuánto me demoraré en destrozar todo? Un día? Jaja quizás menos, y luego podré volver a enfrentar al estúpido de Kakaroto, ya verá que soy más fuerte que él, mi objetivo esta listo, a penas vuelva con esos terrícolas te buscaré insecto y verás que no me tomará ningún segundo en destruirte… aunque… Bulma… bah, qué más da, ha pasado tiempo suficiente y no se debe acordar de mí, además se lo advertí que cuando vuelva no sería el mismo… JAJAJ ESPERAME KAKAROTO TU MUERTE SE APROXIMA!

Bulma se encontraba saliendo de la consulta del doctor, tenía 3 meses de embarazo, 3 meses desde que estuvo con Vegeta por última vez y habían concebido a esa pequeña criatura que cada día lo esperaba más.

**B:** (tocándose la panza) vaya hijito o hijita, creces muy rápido, dentro del próximo mes sabré si serás niño o niña… que ganas que tu padre este acompañándome en este momento, me siento tan sola… pero te tengo a ti mi amor, tú me das la fuerza necesaria para estar de pie, ahora todo lo que hago es por ti… (su estómago comenzó a crujir) vaya, si que tienes sangre de saiyajin, me haces comer todo el día, te alimentas de mi energía vital y me haces alimentarte cada 5 minutos jajaja serás igual que tu padre, espero que físicamente se parezcan también…

Bulma tomó su coche y se dirigió a un restaurant cercano para comer algo. El lugar estaba al aire libre, por lo que tenía una vista hermosa a toda la ciudad.

**C (Camarera): **que va a servirse señorita?

**B:** vaya, quiero un poco de todo jaja

**C: **(mirándola sorprendida) está segura que quiere todo? :l

**B:** a mi no me venga a juzgar, tengo hambre y soy una mujer embarazada

**C:** es..está bien señorita enseguida se lo traigo…

**B:** vaya, solo porque me ven como una flor delicada piensan que no tengo un apetito voraz? Además necesito alimentar bien a mi hijo para que sea un saiyajin fuerte como su padre y para que este muy sano…

**K:** hola Bulma!

**B:** (dándose la vuelta) hola Krilin! Que haces por acá?

**K:** el maestro Rochi me pidió que viniera a la ciudad a comprar algunos víveres, y pasé a comer algo… pensaba ir a tu casa luego de comer pero ya que te encuentro acá jajaj

**B:** vaya, si que no nos vemos hace bastante tiempo! (invitándolo a sentarse)

**K:** si (sentándose con ella) y Vegeta?

**B:** bah… se fue hace ya 3 meses… como es que nadie es capaz de llamarme y preguntarme como estoy ):

**K:** wow, no tenía idea, pensé que aún seguía viviendo en tu hogar, por eso temía visitarte, porque esa mirada intimidante aún me da escalofríos

**B:** no te preocupes, no sé cuando pretenda volver… has visto a los demás?

**K:** Gohan nos visita constantemente, pero Goku ya sabes, se dedica todo el día a entrenar. Yamcha como siempre le perdimos el rastro, Ten y Chaos en las montañas y pues Piccolo al único que ve es a Gohan

**B:** bah, hombres, no tienen nada más que hacer que entrenar? Llevamos bastante tiempo de paz, no creo que alguna amenaza se aproxime

**K:** pues, no podemos adelantarnos a nada, solo estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Yo creo que esa fue una de las razones por las que se fue tú hombre, o me equivoco?

**B:** ni me lo menciones… 3 meses desde que se fue y ningún llamado, y no es mi hombre, solo fue un… inquilino

**K:** vaya, yo pensé que los que nos contó Yamcha era en serio…

**B:** que diablos les dijo?

**K:** que planeabas casarte con él jajajajaj que tonterías dice jajajajaj

**B:** si… (agachó la mirada) tonterías… pero bueno, ya se fue y ni idea cuando volverá…

**C:** señorita aquí esta su comida (había traído bandejas en cantidad acompañada de otros camareros, de a poco fue dejando los platos en la mesa, era comida al menos para 10 personas)

**K:** (sorprendido) Bu…Bulma, comerás todo eso?

**B:** pues claro, tengo hambre!

**K:** estás segura que estás bien? Creo que lo de Vegeta te dejó en una profunda depresión y piensas llenar ese vacío con comida…

**B:** ni creas eh! Solamente necesito alimentar bien mi delicado cuerpo! (aún no se sentía preparada para decirle a sus amigos que esperaba un bebé, necesitaba que Vegeta sea el primero en saber) si gustas come de lo mío, yo invito!

**K:** e…está bien

Luego de una hora transcurrida los platos estaban vacíos, Krilin había comido solo la tercera parte de lo que comió Bulma, tantos años conociéndola y nunca la había visto con esa actitud, siempre pensó que era una "dama".

**B:** vaya, me siento satisfecha…

**K:** ni que lo digas, comiste todo lo posible de este local…

**B:** ai Krilin, que sea una mujer no significa que coma poco si?

**K:** ajaja como digas Bulma…

Ambos salieron del restaurant…

**B:** bueno Krilin creo que es hora de volver a mi hogar

**K:** si yo también, el maestro Rochi debe estar esperándome, hasta luego! (salió volando)

**B:** vaya, que difícil es ocultarte pequeñito, que ganas me dieron de decirle a Krilin que vienes en camino, pero prometí que tu padre sería el primero en saberlo… Cuando volverás ): …

Vegeta llevaba horas viajando en su nave, al estar programada había decidido tomar una siesta.

**V:** (despertando) ah… me siento como nuevo, tomaré un baño…

Se quitó la ropa y abrió la regadera, entró y dejó que el agua tibia mojara su cuerpo, su cuerpo tenía bastantes heridas debido al arduo entrenamiento que había tenido.  
Comenzó a mirar un punto fijo, mientras el agua mojaba su rostro…

**V**: _-creo que hace bastante tiempo no se me venía tu imagen a la mente mujer, creo que mi orgullo por fin a dominado mis sentimientos, mi corazón ha vuelto a ser tan frívolo como antes, y mi espíritu ha vuelto a ser el de un guerrero… Pero no creas que te he olvidado, en algún rincón de mí sigues estando tú, cuando me siento agotado o mis fuerzas se acaban, apareces tú y me llenas de energía… Pero debo dejar de pensarte, aún no me siento tan fuerte, mi sed no se ha saciado, cada vez que te recuerdo tengo la necesidad de volver a tus brazos y eso me perjudica… Prometo olvidarte, pero volveré a ti, como el saiyajin sanguinario que conociste, pero volveré cuando menos lo esperes…_

**Fin del Capítulo**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Despertó de golpe, un ruido bastante fuerte había sonado en su jardín, se asomó con miedo y a la vez con ansias… Podría ser él? No logró divisar nada, por lo que salió a averiguar…  
Al salir, se encontró con su nave, se le detuvo el corazón por un instante, no podía creerlo, había llegado, él había vuelto.

**B:** (con lágrimas en los ojos) vegetaaaaaaaaaaaa! (corrió a sus brazos esperando que él la recibiera de la misma forma) cariño al fin has vuelto!

**V:** alejate! (empujándola de su lado) no he vuelto por ti, donde esta kakaroto, vengo a matarlo, he vuelto a ser el de antes, me siento el saiyajin más fuerte del universo JA JA JA

**B:** vegeta que te pasa! (comenzó a llorar) no te alegra volver a verme?

**V:** sabes que nunca tuve interés en ti mujer, mis planes siempre fueron ser el más fuerte, estabas clara de mis objetivos, solo te utilicé para tener un lugar donde alojarme y alguien que me satisfaga

**B:** pero… como dices esas cosas, Vegeta te esperé, mis sentimientos hacia ti eran claros, me entregue a ti!

**V:** eres una ilusa debiste hacer caso a tus amigos jaja sentimientos? No hables boberías un príncipe de mi raza jamás podría desarrollar esas cursilerías

**B:** no te creo! Estás mintiendo! (lloró desesperadamente) siempre supe que volverías siendo el de antes pero no creí que te volvieras tan cruel! Yo se que me quieres Vegeta! Estoy.. estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!

**V:** no me interesa nada que venga de ti, no siento nada por ti, un hijo? Es tu culpa cargar con eso por no haberte cuidado, yo no me haré responsable no es mi problema es tuyo, no me interesa ser padre y menos de un híbrido asqueroso

**B:** no te refieras así a él Vegeta, es el fruto de nuestro amor, que te pasa que te hizo cambiar tanto!

**V:** no me hables de amor estúpida, ahora suéltame (botándola al suelo) Ancio sentir la sangre de ese insecto cayendo por mis manos (salió volando mientras una Bulma herida y confundida lo veía alejarse con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas…)

De repente, despertó…

**B:** maldición! (comenzó a llorar) todo fue un estúpido sueño! (comenzó a golpear la cama) espero no sea una premonición… Hay Vegeta… espero que solo se quede como un mal sueño y no hayas cambiado tan radicalmente…

Vegeta no había podido conciliar el sueño, miles de imágenes rondaban en su cabeza, veía a su amada Bulma en los brazos de Yamcha…

**B:** creíste que te iba a esperar? JAJA que idiota fuiste Vegeta no te necesito, Yamcha puede darme todo lo que tú no, él se quedó a mi lado a darme consuelo mientras tu como el imbésil que eres estabas destruyendo planetas jaja quien puede querer a alguien sin sentimientos como tú eh? Creiste que lo que sentí por ti era real, ni creas, solo busqué el placer que podías darme jajajaj

La ira comenzó a abundar en él, era solo parte de su imaginación, Bulma no era capaz de hacer algo así, sabía que los sentimientos de ella eran claros y sinceros, aún así tenía la angustia de que le vieran la cara de idiota y que cuando volviera ella estuviera con otro…

**V:** bah, mejor dejaré de pensar estupideces antes de que termine destruyendo la nave por la ira que siento… Espero no estar equivocándome con ella.

Cerró sus ojos y se durmió. Sin notarlo, su nave comenzó a entrar en un hoyo negro, su destino había cambiado…

Al pasar unas horas, la nave de Vegeta comenzó a sonar y a parpadear las luces de alerta

**V:** que demonios? Se supone que quedan 2 semanas para llegar, porque me avisa que estamos aterrizando… verificaré los controles.

Vegeta se sentó al volante y comenzó a revisar los comandos, estaba todo en orden, según la máquina su destino estaba a apenas unos minutos, lo que él no sabía, es que al entrar en ese hoyo negro su nave se averió y se reconfiguraron todos los controles, por lo que la nave había activado un aterrizaje de emergencia.

En unos instantes, la nave se encontraba en tierra, Vegeta decidió bajar e inspeccionar el planeta.

**V:** vaya, el planeta Quibum si que ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo visité, en aquellos tiempos solo era un niño… Creo que mejor será buscar nuevas almas de las cuales apoderarme jajaja

Vegeta comenzó a caminar por algo similar a un desierto, pero con arenas verdes y un viento muy fuerte… Camino durante varios minutos hasta llegar a algo similar a un pueblo, las casas eran de piedra similares a cuevas, estaba todo en silencio, el cielo era rojo, realmente no recordaba que aquel planeta tuviera esas características.  
Voló hasta el pueblo y comenzó a inspeccionar, estaba deshabitado, pareciera como si llevara vacío por años.

**V:** que extraño, no recuerdo haber estado aquí, lo mejor será ir a otro punto.

Voló durante una hora, el planeta era bastante grande, el triple del planeta tierra, sería algo arduo conquistarlo en el tiempo que él pensaba, pero lo lograría. Luego de un rato, se detuvo, había sentido un Ki increíble, era mucho más fuerte que el de él, y era monstruoso…

**V:** este… este Ki es asqueroso, y no es uno, son muchos, que extraño, mejor iré a averiguar que pasa…

Bajó rápidamente, y lo que se encontró no lo podía creer, se escondió detrás de una puerta para observar la escena… Eran unos monstruos similares a los Ozaru, pero el doble de grandes y con el triple de furia, sus ojos rojos causaban escalofríos, la sangre fresca en sus colmillos y sus manos le provocaron terror, estaban atacando una pequeña ciudad, muy diferente a la que vio anteriormente, esta tenía casas grandes similares a las de la tierra.

**V:** _-qué diablos es esto nunca había visto criaturas así, se parecen mucho a los saiyajin pero su apariencia física es más temible y mucho más grande, a simple vista se nota que estos monstruos no tienen piedad… -_ Bueno, creo que deberé actuar, no vine aquí a observar este espectáculo.

Tomo vuelo y se poso sobre estas bestias.

**V:** hey insectos, porque no dejan a esas basuras tranquilas y se enfrentan conmigo eh! Les advierto, no tendré compasión por ustedes!

Uno de los monstruos con un movimiento veloz tomó a Vegeta y comenzó a estrangularlo con sus fuertes y grandes manos.  
Vegeta no debía rendirse, por lo que logró zafarse y le arrojó una gran bola de energía, lo que no le provocó ningún tipo de daño.

**V:** QUE SON ESTAS COSAS!

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Primero quiero agradecer a Karito por todos los reviews (:**

Capítulo 19

Bulma se encontraba comiendo algo en el jardín, luego del sueño de anoche, había estado muy pensativa y preocupada.

**B:** vaya pequeño… espero que el sueño solo haya sido un sueño y tu padre te quiera tanto como yo te quiero a ti… Vegeta vuelve por favor, no sabes la falta que me haces, necesito tu apoyo más que nunca en esta etapa, espero lo aceptes…

Vegeta se encontraba acorralado por esos monstruos, su cuerpo estaba débil, lo habían atacado mucho y él ni siquiera les había provocado leves heridas, que diablos era eso, de donde salieron, definitivamente este no era el planeta que él creía… Necesitaba esconderse para poder recuperar fuerzas.  
Con la poca energía que le quedaba, voló lo más lejos que pudo en un distrajo de esas bestias, llegó a una gran ciudad que quedaba solo a unos kilómetros, al tocar tierra, se dejó caer mal herido, perdió la conciencia, lo último que recordó fue como varias sombras se acercaban a él.  
Despertó en una especie de celda, con una cadena amarrada a su pie.

**V:** (tratando de zafarse) que… qué diablos es esto! Donde demonios estoy! (comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía a las paredes y a la cadena que le impedía moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba tan débil que no hacía ningún tipo de daño. Luego de varios intentos se rindió, no daba más, hasta que escucho que unos pasos se acercaban) QUIEN ERES TÚ! APARECE INSECTO!

Era un alienígena de tamaño medio, un poco más bajo que Vegeta, su cabeza era alargada, su tono de piel era verde con algunas manchas rosas, sus ojos eran completamente negros, causaban algo de miedo. Por la ropa que llevaba pareciera que fuera alguien de un alto mando, pues tenía una túnica larga de color rojo.

**-: **tranquilo, no te haremos daño…

**V: **entonces porque demonios me tienen como prisionero canallas!

**-: **solo necesitamos de su ayuda príncipe Vegeta, no podíamos dejarlo escapar

**V:** co..como diablos saben quien soy!

**-:** porque podemos leer la mente joven, usted no se preocupe que aquí nadie quiere lastimarlo, leyendo sus pensamientos pudimos darnos cuenta que era la persona que estábamos esperando

**V:** a que se refieren? No pienso ayudar a un grupo de insectos que me tiene enjaulado en este lugar tan asqueroso déjenme ir necesito acabar con esas bestias!

**-: **es por esa misma razón que lo necesitamos, usted es un príncipe, necesitamos que nos libere de este infierno…

**V:** de que hablas?

-: mi nombre es Kium, soy el monje del distrito 9 del planeta Gomper…

**V:** (interrumpiéndolo) que dices? Donde diablos estoy, este no era mi destino!

**K:** probablemente entró en un agujero negro

**V:** QUE DICES! CANALLA SACAME DE ACÁ NECESITO VOLVER A MI RUTA!

**K:** tranquilo príncipe, nuestra tecnología es muy avanzada, hemos diseñado una máquina que le permite teletrasportarse a él destino que usted prefiera sin problemas. El único impedimento es que la gasolina que necesita es muy difícil de conseguir, por lo que solo le quedan 2 viajes. Si usted nos ayuda a terminar esta pesadilla, nosotros lo ayudaremos a salir de acá

**V:** que quieren que haga?

**K:** necesitamos que acabe con esas bestias. Hace ya largos 10 años que nuestro planeta esta siendo atacado por esa raza de asesinos llamados Suyei. Nuestras tierras contaban con 15 distritos, todos con una organización diferente, como si fueran planetas por separado. Estos monstruos llegaron para conquistarnos, son muy fuertes y sanguinarios, lamentablemente sus grandes y pesados cuerpos no les permite tener una gran velocidad para caminar, por lo que se han demorado muchos años en conquistar el planeta, que por lo que ves es muy grande, pero no han tenido ningún impedimento en asesinar a nuestra gente y destruir nuestras ciudades. Actualmente solo quedan 2 distritos, este y uno al sur, pero tememos que acaben y lleguen pronto, por favor, salve a nuestra gente

**V:** bah, y que les hace creer que yo los ayudaré a ustedes? Si los elimino será por mi orgullo y por irme de acá, no para salvar su asquerosa raza, si existen pérdidas yo no defenderé a nadie solo a mi mismo

**K:** Señor príncipe, ya olvidó que podemos leer su mente? Conocemos también los secretos de su corazón… Si no nos ayuda, no nos cuesta tomar nuestra máquina, ir al planeta tierra y tomar de rehén a su amada Bulma para obligarlo a actuar

**V:** QUE! A Bulma no la toquen!

**K:** entonces no le queda otra opción, usted decide, o nos ayuda y se larga, o pasa el resto de su vida pudriéndose en esta celda, la cual esta reforzada para no ser destruida ni con el ataque más poderoso del planeta. Conocemos su fuerza señor, sabemos que si usa su inteligencia podrá eliminarlos sin problemas

**V:** inteligencia? Bah solo necesito de mi fuerza para matarlos

**K:** y porque no pudo hacerlos cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Señor nuestra raza es muy avanzada, estas bestias llevan el tiempo suficiente como para saber sus movimientos y como vencerlos, lamentablemente somos muy débiles y no existe ser en este planeta que tenga una fuerza tan grande como la de usted, solo necesita mantener su mente, cuerpo espíritu y corazón en sintonía…

**V:** mi cuerpo se encuentra mal herido no tengo fuerzas ni para levantarme en este momento

**K:** tenemos la tecnología suficiente para curar sus heridas y que su fuerza aumente

**V:** aumentaré mi nivel de energía? _–si ayudo a estos insectos no solo podré tener esa estúpida máquina, sino que aumentaré mi fuerza y seré el más fuerte del universo!-_

**K:** si señor, solo necesitamos de su ayuda y todo lo que necesite estará a su disposición.

**V:** está bien lo haré, mi única condición es que cumplan con lo prometido, pero yo no defenderé a su raza ni a nadie, solamente lo hago para irme de acá

**K:** la condición es eliminar los monstruos, nada más.

**V:** llevame a aumentar mi fuerza

**K:** esta bien, dentro de unas horas vendrá alguien a verlo.. (dandóse la vuelta para irse) ah, señor Vegeta, recuerde lo que le dije, mente, cuerpo, espíritu y corazón en sintonía, necesita aclarar sus pensamientos y sus objetivos claros, su cuerpo saludable, su espíritu de guerrero y su corazón sincero

**V:** bah, mis objetivos siempre han estado claros, quiero ser el más fuerte del universo!

**K:** no me refiero a eso señor, aclare sus sentimientos… adiós

**V:** -_sentimientos? Pero si todo lo mío esta claro, soy un príncipe orgulloso y sanguinario con una sed de pelea tremenda y con la meta de ser el más fuerte del universo… a menos que se refiera a mis sentimientos por Bulma? Bah, no creo… o sí? Quizás por eso me amenazó con ella…-_

Bulma había tomado una larga siesta, un gran dolor la había hecho despertar, en su vientre sentía muchas puntadas, levantó las sábanas y notó que estaban bañadas en sangre..

**Fin del Capítulo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias "princess Aidil" por agregarme a favoritos espero te guste este capítulo (:**

Capítulo 20

**B:** no no no! (comenzó a llorar) que me pasa, bebé que nos pasa! PAPÁAAAA MAMÁAAAA AYUDAAAAAAAA!

Ante el grito alerta de Bulma, su madre corrió por las escaleras para socorrerla

**MB:** que pasa hijita!

**B:** madre! (con sus ojos húmedos señalaba el baño de sangre bajo ella)

**MB:** oh dios hija llamaré una ambulancia de inmediato tranquila no desesperes!

La madre de Bulma tomó el teléfono y pidió asistencia inmediata, en menos de media hora los médicos se encontraban en su casa para analizar a la pobre de Bulma

**D: **que pasó Bulma? Realizaste alguna actividad de gran riesgo para tu bebé? Que sentiste? Cuéntame todo como fue, esto es preocupante…

**B:** nada! No he hecho nada! Solamente estaba tomando una siesta y un gran dolor se apoderó de mi vientre, al despertar vi todo esto, doctor que le pasa a mi hijo tengo miedo ):

**D:** tranquila, relájate, esperemos que no sea nada grave, iré por la máquina de ecografías para chequear el estado de tu bebé

El doctor bajó hasta la ambulancia y subió un par de artefactos a la habitación de Bulma para revisarla.

**D:** mmm…mmm… aquí esta el problema…

**B:** que pasa? Que tiene mi hijo?

**D:** Bulma, lo que te diré es algo preocupante, es la primera vez que veo un caso como el tuyo

**B:** que? No entiendo, HABLE YA!

**D:** tranquila, tu bebé esta teniendo un crecimiento demasiado acelerado, a tus 3 meses de embarazo, tu pequeño se ha desarrollado como un bebé de 5 meses, es extraño nunca había presenciado algo así. Su estado de salud es sano y normal como un bebé de esa edad gestacional, lo extraño es que no debiera suceder así, pues hemos calculado bien tu embarazo y tienes los meses correspondientes a lo que llevas, no al desarrollo de tu hijo…

**B:** _-será apropiado decirle al doctor que el padre de mi bebé es de otro planeta? Aunque suene como una loca no me creería, quizás el desarrollo de los bebés saiyajin es más acelerado pues ellos al ser una raza guerrera necesitan constantemente poblar su planeta… vaya que me preocupaste bebé, pensé que te perdería-_ Pero, esta estable?

**D: **si, insisto, tu hijo esta en perfectas condiciones, simplemente es el primer caso que veo y lo encuentro completamente anormal

**B:** y que es lo que provocó esta hemorragia?

**D:** el cuerpo de una mujer se va preparando lentamente para el proceso de embarazo, por lo que se va adaptando al desarrollo del bebé y cambiando de acuerdo a este, al adelantar su desarrollo tu cuerpo no se adaptó completamente por lo que te causó una hemorragia ya que el bebé va creciendo rápidamente y no tiene el espacio suficiente lo que te provocó el rompimiento de algunos vasos sanguíneos para ampliar el lugar de tu hijo, si no lo has notado, tu panza aun no crece, y tu bebé necesita mayor espacio, por lo que es probable que crezca de una manera anormal a un embarazo, y es de esperar que nazca antes de lo esperado

**B:** cuanto antes? :l

**D:** debemos ir chequeando su estado, si a los 3 meses de desarrolló como uno de 5, es probable que dentro de 2 meses aproximadamente tengas a tu hijo en tus brazos

**B:** dos meses? Es el embarazo más corto de la historia!

**D:** si, es extraño, espero que este todo en buenas condiciones… Aprovechando el momento, no te interesa saber cuál será el sexo de tu hijo?

**B:** oh! Puedo saberlo ya? Si que gusto!

**D: **está bien (comenzó a revisar a Bulma y a mostrar las imágenes de su pequeño hijito en la computadora, además de su crecimiento super desarrollado, otro problema estaba ocurriendo…) que es esto? Bulma… creo que tu hijo nacerá con más problemas de lo que creí…

**B:** a que se refiere doctor?

**D:** ves esto de acá? Al parecer… es una cola

**B:** _-estúpido Vegeta ahora el doctor creerá que mi hijo es un fenómeno ): jaja como le explico que esto para mí es normal?- _una cola? Vaya, no creo que sea gran impedimento para él o si?

**D:** no, se le podrían aplicar un par de operaciones para arrancarla

**B:** _-Vegeta vuelve pronto para que decidamos juntos el futuro de nuestro hijo!-_ bueno esa decisión la tomaré al momento que nazca, si mi hijo tiene cola, es porque su cuerpecito se la otorgó y no se si sea lo adecuado arrancársela

**D:** si, la verdad es decisión tuya lo que quieras hacer con tu hijo… ah, hablando de eso, sí Bulma, es un saludable niño

**B:** un niño! Que emoción! Comenzaré a comprarle ropa, y juguetes… y ah! Un nombre! El bebé necesita un nombre!

**D: **jaja me alegro de tu emoción, ahora que estás mejor te dejo para que pienses y descanses si? Vuelve dentro de 2 semanas a mi consulta para ver el estado de tu niño

**B:** si doctor muchas gracias!

A miles de kilómetros de allí, un orgulloso príncipe era liberado de sus cadenas para aumentar su nivel de energía. Entró a una habitación llena de esos pequeños alienígenas, todos vestidos de blanco.

**A1 (alien 1): **bienvenido su majestad, háganos el favor de entrar aquí (señalo una pequeña bóveda, en la cual cabía una sola persona, estaba cubierta de un material similar al metal pero algo más frío)

**V:** no me toques monstruo, yo puedo solo (entró a la bóveda y cerraron la puerta, al principio se extraño, pues estuvo largos minutos sin presenciar ningún tipo de acción, pero luego notó como la habitación se tornaba de un color rojizo, un calor comenzó a irradiar por las paredes, se sintió ahogado, pero luego percibió como ese calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, se sintió como el ser más poderoso del universo, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y su sed de poder aumentaba) OH SI! AUMENTEN LA ENERGÍA NECESITO SUPERAR ESTE PODER!

Vegeta estuvo una larga hora en ese lugar, pero fue gratificante, cada segundo que pasaba sentía como se hacía más y más fuerte, al salir de allí, sin escuchar a los alienígenas, voló a una velocidad increíble para ir al encuentro de esas bestias y llenar su orgullo.

**V:** nos volvemos a encontrar insectos! Esta vez no se escaparán de mi! Estoy dispuesto a sentir como su sangre cae victoriosa en mis manos!

Vegeta lanzó bolas de energía con gran desesperación, esta vez si había logrado herir al enemigo, pero no matarlos como esperaba.  
Uno de los monstruos, al parecer el líder pues era el más grande y bestial, tomó a Vegeta y comenzó a asfixiarlo con sus pesadas manos, el príncipe sintió lo mismo que la vez anterior, logró zafarse pero sin conseguir acabar con el enemigo, aumentó su vuelo hasta quedar fuera del alcance de esas bestias.

**V: **PERO QUE DEMONIOS! SE SUPONE QUE MI PODER HA AUMENTADO NOTABLEMENTE Y SIGO SINTIENDO LA MISMA FUERZA QUE LA VEZ ANTERIOR! Mi energía y mis ganas de matar han aumentado, pero mi poder no… que diab… (hasta que recordó)

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**K:**__ esta bien, dentro de unas horas vendrá alguien a verlo.. (dandóse la vuelta para irse) ah, señor Vegeta, recuerde lo que le dije, mente, cuerpo, espíritu y corazón en sintonía, necesita aclarar sus pensamientos y sus objetivos claros, su cuerpo saludable, su espíritu de guerrero y su corazón sincero _

_**V:**__ bah, mis objetivos siempre han estado claros, quiero ser el más fuerte del universo!_

_**K:**__ no me refiero a eso señor, aclare sus sentimientos… adiós_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**V: **ese insecto! (comenzó a liberar energía con descontrol) creo que me adelanté! A que demonios se refería! No puedo volver a ese asqueroso lugar, necesito refugiarme hasta saber a que se refería… canallas!

Vegeta bajó su vuelo y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a un lugar que parecía estar abandonado…

**V:** demonios como diablos hago eso, mente cuerpo y no se que estupideces más! A ver a ver, el espíritu de guerrero lo tengo, mi mente esta clara con mis objetivos que es acabar con esos monstruos y seguir mi misión, mi cuerpo acaba de ser sanado… y mi corazón sincero? Como diablos obtengo un corazón sincero… (comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía para distraerse)

**-: **ten cuidado!

**V:** quien anda ahí!

Detrás de unas rocas que se encontraban frente a él, uno de esos alienígenas apareció, este era diferente, era más pequeño que los otros y sus ropas parecían desgastadas.

**-:** que eres tú?

**V:** como que quien soy yo insecto! Soy el príncipe de los saiyajin!

**-:** que es un saiya…eso?

**V:** la raza de guerreros más fuertes del universo…

**-: **es un príncipe?

**V:** si, y ya basta de preguntas! Me estas molestando!

**-:** pero señor, yo lo puedo ayudar

**V:** a que te refieres insecto?

**-: **escuché su conversación, necesita saber como obtener un corazón puro? O me equivoco?

**V:** si… como puedes ayudarme tú? Con esos trapos que usas de ropa dudo mucho que seas útil para algo…

-:señor, no me juzgue, yo solía habitar este sector conocido como el distrito 7, soy el único sobreviviente, mi nombre es Ribit, solía ser uno de los monjes de acá… Por lo que veo viene de algún distrito que aun se mantiene en pie para que le hayan dicho sobre como alcanzar su máximo poder…

**V:** si, como diablos hago eso?

**R:** señor… (cerró los ojos y con su pequeña mano tocó la mano de Vegeta para así alimentarse de sus pensamientos y recuerdos) Vegeta? La verdad, es que usted es una persona realmente poderosa, pero la soledad le ha jugado una mala pasada, en su pasado, o quizás presente, existe alguien que lo ha sacado de ese agujero y lo ha hecho vivir, alguien le ha dado una mayor razón para ser el más fuerte y usted no quiere aceptarlo. Solamente debe reconocer que solo jamás podrá ser el más fuerte del universo, que necesita aferrarse de la compañía de esta persona para alcanzar el máximo nivel de energía, llene su corazón con sus recuerdos y dese cuenta que sus sentimientos por ella son verdaderos, que la necesita más de lo que cree, y su orgullo no le sirve de nada si ella es lo más importante para ser el más fuerte.

Vegeta lo miraba sorprendido, realmente Bulma era lo que necesitaba para ser el más fuerte? Para poder vencer a esas bestias y poder volver a su lado debía llenar su corazón con el amor que ella le daba, y amarla de la misma manera que ella lo hacía, por primera vez, su orgullo no importaba, solo importaba ella. Debía protegerla, pues ella era su hembra, estaba marcado por Bulma, era parte de él…

**Fin del Capítulo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Gracias "shadouge love", espero te guste este (:**

Capítulo 21

Bulma se encontraba reposando en su habitación, luego del susto que su pequeño hijito le hizo pasar, decidió preocuparse más de su bienestar para que su bebé no tuviera más "problemas" de los que aparentaba.

**B: **oh cariño, que nombre te pondré? Debe ser un nombre fuerte, que la gente nunca olvide, un nombre de guerrero pero a la vez algo dulce… Y un nombre también que apruebe tu padre… y si te llamo como él? Vegeta jr.? Mmm no. Nunca creí que nombrar un hijo fuera tan complicado, después de todo, es el nombre que llevarás toda tu vida… Bah, mejor comamos algo sí?

Bulma bajó a comer algunos víveres. 

**MB: **que haces hija? El doctor dijo que no debías levantarte por unas horas

**B:** si lo sé madre, pero mi pequeñito tiene un hambre voraz!

**MB: **y ya te dijo el sexo de tu bebé?

**B:** si, es un sanito varón (esbozando una gran sonrisa)

**MB:** oh que felicidad más grande! Ya elegiste un nombre para mi nietecito?

**B:** no, eso es lo que más me complica, aún no encuentro el nombre perfecto para mi hijo

**MB:** jaja pero ya llegará… hablando de eso, cuando llega el guapo de Vegeta?

**B:** ni idea… me tiene preocupada, lleva varios meses lejos de aquí… bueno, subiré a mi habitación

Vegeta se encontraba confundido, era la primera vez que haría caso a otra persona y no se guiaría por su instinto saiyajin, todo por salir de ese lugar…

**V:** estás seguro que esa es la solución?

**R:** si señor, solo concéntrese y mantenga sus sentidos alerta… le deseo suerte, usted ha llegado a salvarnos, lo mínimo que podría hacer es ayudarlo

**V:** ya no me vengas con cursilerías que me aborrecen, yo no estoy aquí para salvar a nadie

**R:** esta bien… tome (Le pasó una pequeña cápsula) con esto recuperará sus fuerzas perdidas.

**V:** _-es como la semilla del ermitaño- _(se la hecho a la boca) adiós

Vegeta voló a una gran velocidad, debía ponerlo en práctica…

**V: **ok, el espíritu lo tengo, la mente está clara, mi cuerpo como nuevo y mi corazón… Bulma ayúdame…

En ese momento, y sin saber el porqué, comenzó a escuchar la voz de Bulma en su cabeza…

**B: **Vegeta, tu puedes hacerlo, confío en ti, por favor, vence a esos monstruos para que puedas volver a mi lado, te esperare de la forma que sea posible, como el saiyajin sanguinario o como el hombre que conocí… Te necesito, eres fuerte, sé que lo lograrás…

Sintió como la energía se apoderaba de su cuerpo, como la fuerza aumentaba notablemente… Y entonces, un desborde de energía lo dominó…

**V: **que… que demonios me pasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sus negros cabellos se tornaron del color del sol, esos ojos que reflejaban maldad se volvieron azules como el cielo y su mirada se volvió profunda…

**V:** no puede ser! Me he… me he vuelto un super saiyajin! (una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro) me siento capaz de destruir a esas bestias con solo tocarlas! Oigan simios! Vengan por mi!

Las grandes bestias fueron al encuentro de Vegeta, aumentó notablemente su ki, y comenzó a lanzarles bolas de energía, les estaba dando una gran pelea, los simios comenzaron a caer de a poco. _–Tomen insectos! Ahora conocerán el verdadero poder del gran Vegeta!- _repetía constantemente… Luego de varias horas luchando, su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse, había usado toda su energía, pero asesinarlos a todos… o casi todos… solo quedaba uno, el líder, el más grande y brutal…

**V:** nos volvemos a ver canalla… prometo que esto te dolerá bastante! (comenzó a juntar una gran acumulación de energía) conoce el Big Bang Attack!

Lo lanzó al gran simio, dando por finalizada esta ardua batalla…

**V:** alfin… he superado mis poderes, te he superado a ti kakaroto, es hora de volver…

Voló rápidamente a la ciudad en la que había estado, su cuerpo estaba herido, ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, su cabello había vuelto a ser oscuro, y su fuerza la de antes…

**K: **señor Vegeta, ha vuelto, por favor pase a la máquina de recuperación para sanar sus heridas…

**V:** cuanto tomará eso? Necesito volver

**K:** debido al daño causado en su cuerpo, tomará al menos una semana…

**V:** como dices!? Una semana? No puedo esperar tanto

**K:** lo lamento pero en la situación que se encuentra dudo mucho que sus fuerzas le permitan mantenerse en pie. No se preocupe, luego de eso y con la máquina teletransportadora le tomará solo unas horas volver…

**V:** esta bien, pero que sea rápido, necesito marcharme de este asqueroso lugar

Vegeta entró a una cámara, en la que solo podía permanecer recostado, la compuerta se cerró, y un calor hizo que se durmiera, ese calor le ayudaría a restablecer su cuerpo y sus poderes.

Bulma estaba en su habitación, tocaba su panza con esmero, aún no le había crecido pero sabía que en cualquier momento y sin notarlo lo haría, pues su hijo necesitaba seguir creciendo, salió hacia el balcón y comenzó a mirar al cielo…

**B:** oh Vegeta, cuándo será el día que vuelvas… Te necesito y no te imaginas cuanto, que ganas me dan de que estés acompañándome en este momento tan solitario, que ganas de saber si querrás a este pequeñito… ah… hijo, tenerte dentro de mí me hace sentir segura y en compañía… auchhh!

Comenzó a sentir algunos calambres en su vientre, lo que le quitó el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

**B:** bebé deja de darme problemas! Me duele porque creces de esta manera… oh dios… (comenzó a notar como su vientre se inflaba lentamente) esto … esto no puede ser!

El vientre de Bulma comenzó a aumentar su tamaño, era algo muy extraño pues un embarazo normal tomaba tiempo y no se percibía de esa manera, pero un embarazo de un saiyajin? En unos minutos Bulma ya tenía cuerpo de embarazada, su panza redonda pero no de gran tamaño, pues su hijo aún no alcanzaba el desarrollo suficiente… Corrió rápidamente a un espejo para notar tal cambio.

**B:** vaya hijo porque cambias así el cuerpo de tu mami sin previo aviso? Acabas de hacerme perder mi figura perfecta jajaj es lo más extraño que he sentido en mi vida, espero no tener grandes complicaciones pues yo no tengo el cuerpo ni el organismo de una mujer saiyajin como para aguantar esto… Oh pequeño, espero sigas dentro mío cuando vuelva Vegeta…

**Fin del Capitulo**


	22. Chapter 22

**GRACIAS LINDAS POR TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA, Y POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MÁS Y MÁS JAJAJ 3**

Capítulo 22

Ya había pasado la semana, Vegeta a duras penas abría los ojos, pues había estado una semana dormido por el calor que irradiaba aquella máquina.

**V:** (levantándose) oh… ya terminó todo esto?

**K:** si señor Vegeta, por favor sígame, hemos reparado su traje y la máquina esta lista para partir…

**V:** g..g…gr…gracias… (se levantó y siguió al pequeño alien) esperen… mi nave espacial?

**K:** señor, no tenemos registro de que hubiera llegado en una nave, solo apareció aquí volando

**V: **diablos! Necesito esa estúpida nave

**K:** si quiere podemos enviar a alguien a buscarla

**V:** háganlo de inmediato, necesito buscar algo allí…

**K:** esta bien… Lium, Bonk vengan enseguida… Busquen cerca de él distrito 8 y el desierto Klum la nave del príncipe Vegeta, rápido!

**L & B: **si señor! (ambos extraterrestres subieron a unas pequeños platillos voladores en busca de la nave de Vegeta)

Pasadas unas horas, ambos volvieron, dentro de una gran cápsula traían la nave del joven Vegeta estaba toda destrozada, él sin decir ninguna palabra entro en ella y con desesperación comenzó a buscar algo.

**V:** demonios donde esta! Que gran desorden hay acá adentro… (comenzó a lanzar muchos artefactos bajo la atenta mirada de aquel grupo de alienígenas) LO TENGO! Ahora si, estoy listo para irme

**K:** que necesitaba joven príncipe?

**V:** nada que te importe… (bajo el brazo Vegeta llevaba el cuadro de Bulma que había tomado antes de partir, y la ropa interior que había guardado por accidente jaja)

**K:** ok señor, a que destino programo su nave? Recuerde que solo tiene 2 viajes…

**V: **_-vaya, podría ir al planeta Quibum y lograr el objetivo que me propuse, pero eso me tomará al menos un mes más o menos… y Bulma? Ella me necesita, al igual que yo a ella…-_ Yo la programaré insecto

**K:** esta bien, solo anote las coordenadas, y cuando se encuentre preparado apriete aquel botón verde, la máquina tomará una hora en cargarse pero en solo unos segundos llegará a su destino, suerte señor Vegeta, y gracias por salvar nuestro planeta (dicho esto, cerró las compuertas de la máquina para dejar a Vegeta solo)

**V:** ok, coordenadas… cuales son las coordenadas de ese planeta? Mmm esta bien (comenzó a apretar algunos botones) listo… dentro de una hora estaré en mi destino, al fin conseguiré lo que me propuse jajaja!

El día era cálido, dentro de esa semana que transcurrió, su panza había crecido de manera impresionante, parecía una mujer embarazada de 6 meses. Últimamente no había tenido problemas con su pequeño bebé, al contrario, había estado con muchos ánimos y energías, su hijo crecía saludable.  
Se había preocupado de habilitar una habitación para su hijo, le había comprado muchos juguetes, ropa, una cuna, pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo dedicándolo a él.

**B:** bien hijito, ya que queda poco para tenerte en mis brazos, pensaremos en un nombre para ti… te gusta mmm Vegeta? (sintió una leve patada) auch hijo! Si no te gusta el nombre de tu padre no me golpees jaja te digo un secreto? La verdad a mi tampoco me gusta mucho jajaj (acariciando su panza) mmm…

**PB:** que haces hija?

**B:** oh, hola padre no te había visto… estaba pensando en un nombre para mi pequeñito…

**PB:** que te parece… Trunks?

**B:** Trunks? (puso cara de interrogación) mm no lo sé… que piensas tu hijito?

**PB:** jaja crees que mi nietecito te responderá?

**B: **claro que sí! Estamos muy conectados… hijo, te gusta el nombre Trunks? (sintió como su bebé se movía con desesperación dentro de ella) ajajajajj creo que si le gustó… ok, serás mi pequeño Trunks!

**PB:** jaja ves? Tengo las mejores ideas, iré a construir algunos juguetes para el bebé

**B: **gracias padre! Vaya… a Vegeta le gustará el nombre? Creo que estoy idealizando mucho, aun ni siquiera estoy segura de que nos quiera a su lado, y menos cuando vuelva ): pero esperemos que sí… y si… cuando vuelve no este listo para ser padre? Y si ya no siente nada por mi? Mejor no me preocuparé para no transmitirte sentimientos malos mi vida, pensemos en que te ama tanto como yo te amo a ti…

Bulma salió a dar un paseo por el jardín, ya no caminaba de la misma manera, su gran panza le pesaba y más a su pequeño cuerpo.

**B:** vaya… en días así necesito compañía… que lástima no poder llamar a los muchachos pues se sorprenderán de ti pequeño… Creo que lo mejor será ir al centro comercial por algunas compras…

Bulma subió a su coche en dirección al centro comercial, al llegar allí se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

**-: **Bulma!

**B: **_-ay no ay no quien será! Me van a descubrir, y yo que quería dar una sorpresa… mejor voltearé para saber quien es…- _oh Milk eres tú!

**M: **pero Bulma… yo no… yo no lo sabía!

**B:** vaya ): quería que fuera una sorpresa… que te trae por acá Milk? Estás sola?

**M:** estaba comprando unos libros para mi pequeño Gohan.. Oh como ocultas tal bendición!

**B:** pues quería que supieran cuando ya tuviera a mi bebé en mis brazos, y cuando vuelva el idiota de su padre…

**M**: vaya, veo que Vegeta aún no regresa, cuánto tiempo lleva de que se fue?

**B:** 4 largos meses… Milk me harías un favor?

**M:** si el que quieras

**B:** podrías guardar el secreto? Prometo que les diré a todos, pero quiero ser yo quien cuente la noticia

**M:** si no te preocupes… después de todo, ustedes conocieron a mi Gohan ya a la edad de 4 años

**B:** prometo decirles, pero aún no, necesito hablar con Vegeta primero…

**M:** vaya… espero salga todo bien

**B:** me acompañas a comprar unas cosas? Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, después de todo, tu embarazo también fue de un saiyajin!

Ambas chicas recorrieron el centro comercial en búsqueda de algunas cosas para el pequeño Trunks. Milk le explicó que su embarazo había sido muy similar al que llevaba ahora Bulma, así que no debía preocuparse por nada, ya que su hijo estaba creciendo como un saiyajin y no como un humano normal.  
Luego de unos minutos, Bulma tomó su coche y regresó a casa…  
Subió a su habitación, salió por el balcón y miró el cielo como lo hacía cada día en la espera de su hombre…  
En eso, el cielo comenzó a tornarse rojo, una luz verde y cegadora se había hecho presente y un ruido aturdidor había hecho que Bulma lleve sus manos a cubrir sus oídos…

**B: **QUE DEMO… (el corazón se le detuvo, no podía creerlo…)

**Fin del Capítulo**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Aquella luz que irradió en el cielo, dio paso a una gran nave espacial, era una especie de portal… La gran nave con una velocidad impresionante aterrizó en el jardín de Bulma.  
Por curiosidad, Bulma corrió por las escaleras y se acercó sigilosamente a aquella nave, se escondió detrás de un árbol, pues no sabía que demonios era eso.  
En unos segundos, la compuerta se abrió, una gran neblina apareció haciendo que Bulma no lograra divisar que era lo que salía de allí…

**B:** oh… oh no! Que es esto! Que está pasando! (estaba choqueada)

De la nave, bajaron dos extraterrestres, eran ellos, los mismos que habían estado con Vegeta, el mismo monje y un ayudante.

**K:** aquí es, el planeta tierra, esta debe ser la casa de la princesa Bulma

**B: **_-princesa Bulma? Creo que se refieren a mi… que diablos son estas cosas y porque me conocen…-_

**K: **señora Bulma, ya sabemos que esta allí, salga de su escondite

**B:** (exaltada) PRIMERO A MI NADIE ME DICE SEÑORA! Quien diablos son ustedes y que quieren! Como me conocen! Hablen ya!

**K:** señora... digo, señorita, nosotros somos extraterrestres del planeta Gomper, hace algunas horas, el príncipe Vegeta nos ha librado de un mal que nos acechaba hace 10 años, por eso, hemos venido a buscarla…

**B: **A MI? DE DONDE CONOCEN A VEGETA? Estoy confundida!

**K:** le dijimos al príncipe Vegeta que teníamos una máquina de tele transportación la cual había programado para venir al planeta tierra al reencuentro con usted, pero todo era una mentira. Nuestra gente es muy inteligente pero muy débil, por eso necesitamos de alguien que nos proteja. Mientras el joven Vegeta esperaba que la supuesta máquina cargue, nosotros aprovechamos ese instante para venir a la tierra y llevarla con nosotros, el príncipe necesita a su princesa para vivir en nuestro planeta.

**B: **QUEEEEEEEE! Claro que no! Yo no iré con ustedes! Y Vegeta? Donde tienen a mi Vegeta?

**K: **el señor se encuentra encerrado en nuestro planeta, lo que él creyó ser una máquina, la verdad era una celda bien diseñada para que pareciera una nave, lo tenemos como prisionero hasta que usted acceda ir a ese planeta con nosotros.

**B: **no no no yo no pienso ir con ustedes y menos a otro planeta! Soy una mujer embarazada que no ven? Tráiganme a mi Vegeta AHORA!

**K: **_-veo que esta mujer tiene el mismo carácter del señor Vegeta_- pues si usted no accede a ir con nosotros, lamento decirle que jamás volverá a ver al joven Vegeta, pues necesitamos de alguien que proteja a nuestra gente, y nuestro planeta al encontrarse en un hoyo negro, la salida de allí es casi imposible, solo nuestra raza conoce el método

**B:** QUE? Me están diciendo… que si no voy con ustedes… Vegeta… no volverá?

En paralelo (al mismo tiempo que los extraterrestres habían decidido viajar a la tierra a buscar a Bulma), ya había pasado la hora y la máquina no partía, Vegeta comenzó a notar que algo extraño pasaba…

**V:** que demonios, ha pasado una hora y esta cosa no funciona… será que esos insectos me engañaron? Mejor saldré de acá para que alguien me de una explicación… (comenzó a forzar la puerta y notó que esta no se abría, era de una estructura similar a la celda que había estado anterior mente) NO PUEDE SER! ESTOS CANALLAS ME ENGAÑARON! NO TIENEN NINGÚNA ESTÚPIDA MÁQUINA ME ENCERRARON ACÁ! COMO PUDE SER TAN IMBÉSIL!

Vegeta comenzó a enfurecerse _–esos idiotas no contaron con que ahora soy más fuerte que la última vez que me encerraron-_ nuevamente sus rubios cabellos se hicieron presente, estiró sus puños y comenzó a dar fuertes golpes a la puerta, esta vez lo lograba, cada vez se dañaba más, hasta lograr romperla.  
Vegeta salió de allí y comenzó a buscar a alguno de esos aliens para tener alguna explicación, destruía todo a su paso, hasta llegar a algo similar a un cuarto de máquinas.  
Miró por un gran cristal, y logró ver como Kium y su ayudante subían a una nave y partían rumbo al espacio, ellos no lograron ver ni sentir la presencia de Vegeta.

**V: **DEMONIOS! (comenzó a golpear el cristal hasta romperlo, pero ya era tarde, aquella nave ya había abandonado la atmósfera) a donde diablos irán! Creo que deberé seguirlos.

Voló hasta abajo y subió a una nave similar, programó las mismas coordenadas que el vuelo que acababa de salir…

**V:** a la tierra? Oh no… BULMA! Estos canallas me las van a pagar!

Una voz sonó dentro de la nave anunciando que el vuelo aterrizaría dentro de 30 minutos.

**V:** 30 minutos? Espero estos imbesiles no alcancen a hacerle nada antes que yo llegue….

Volviendo a la tierra…

**B:** suéltenme no quiero ir con ustedes! Suéltenme insectos asquerosos!

Ambos extraterrestres tenían a Bulma tomada de los brazos mientras ella en el suelo hacía fuerzas para que no la llevaran, pero al estar embarazada tampoco podía hacer mucha presión para no lastimar a su pequeño Trunks.  
El cielo nuevamente se enrojeció, Bulma y los 2 extraterrestres se detuvieron de forcejear y miraron atentamente el espectáculo.

**K:** no puede ser… nos siguió!

Una nave espacial volvió a aparecer y a aterrizar en el jardín de Bulma, una escena similar a la anterior estaba ocurriendo, pero esta vez, no eran dos alienígenas los que descendían de allí…

**B: **oh… no… es… VEGETA! (sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una gran sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro)


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

El corazón de Bulma comenzó a latir desesperadamente, al fin había llegado su príncipe, después de largos 4 meses de espera había vuelto, no era el reencuentro que esperó, pero al fin y al cabo, estaba frente a ella.  
Vegeta se fijó rápidamente en Bulma, como estaba arrojada en el suelo mientras esos alienígenas la arrastraban para llevársela, dada la situación, lo que menos notó fue su gran panza.

**V: **SUELTENLA INSECTOS SI NO QUIEREN SUFRIR UNA MUERTE DOLOROSA!

**K: **señor Vegeta no nos lastime, solo queríamos llevar su princesa a nuestro planeta para que no esté solo

**V:** ni pienses que me iba a quedar allí, te lo advertí insecto yo destruí a esas bestias para superar mis poderes no para defender a nadie, ahora SUELTALA!

Ambos extraterrestres soltaron a Bulma y caminaron temerosos hacia Vegeta

**V:** me engañaron canallas! Esto no se los perdonaré! (comenzó a hacer una bola de energía)

**K:** no señor, nosotros solo queríamos llevarle compañía, no le haríamos ningún daño a su mujer

**V: **la estaban llevando contra su voluntad y ni crean que yo viviría entre un grupo de inútiles ahora prepárense para morir!

**B: **ALTO! (comenzó a pararse a duras penas) Vegeta no lo hagas, déjalos que se vayan, después de todo, solo querían llevarme hacia ti, no hacerme daño…

**V: **estos estúpidos me engañaron me tendieron una trampa solo porque son unos inútiles y no podían defenderse solos, le vieron la cara de estúpido al príncipe de los saiyajin, no tienen perdón!

**K:** no señor nunca fue nuestra intención que se sintiera engañado, solamente necesitábamos un protector

**B:** Vegeta por favor (comenzó a llorar) déjalos ir…

Vegeta dejó de acumular energías en su mano y se volteó, camino lentamente hacia la entrada de la casa…

**K:** perdónenos princesa, nunca pensamos en que nuestro plan saliera fallido, solo queríamos un protector y que el señor príncipe estuviera junto a la mujer que ama

**B: **retírense por favor…

Ambos alienígenas subieron de vuelta a su nave, y a los segundos ya había desaparecido. Bulma seguía en el mismo lugar mirando confundida a Vegeta, no sabía si correr a sus brazos o esperar a que el reaccionara… Pero él dio el primer paso, se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mientras lo veía con los ojos empapados en lágrimas

**B: **has… has vuelto (las lágrimas caían con fervor por sus mejillas)

**V:** si… (se acercó tímidamente a ella pero aún seguía con el seño fruncido)

**B:** Vegeta yo….

**V:** shh… no digas nada (la abrazó suavemente, mientras ella lo apretaba con sus brazos, en ese momento, él notó el gran bulto que se formaba en el vientre de Bulma) estas… estas gorda

**B:** que me dijiste? (eufórica)

**V:** que estás gorda (sorprendido)

**B:** Vegeta eres un estúpido! (comenzó a llorar más fuerte) te desapareciste durante 4 meses no sabes todo lo que te extrañé y lo único que puedes decirme es que estoy gorda? (comenzó a golpearlo) eres un patán, un imbésil veo que no cambiaste nada, yo…

Vegeta la tomó de los brazos para que no lo siguiera golpeando, de un movimiento la acercó a él y la beso tiernamente.

**B:** Vegeta… quieres comer algo?

Vegeta sin decir ninguna palabra entró a la casa detrás de ella. Aún seguía enfurecido por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, era algo incomodo volver junto a Bulma, pues ansiaba ese momento pero nunca se imaginó como tenía que reaccionar, y menos después de aquella situación.

**B:** estás bien? No has dicho nada….

**V:** si

**B:** vaya (se apenó) creo que volviste a ser el de antes… mejor te dejo solo

**V:** no te vayas (la tomó de la mano)

**B:** perdón?

**V:** Bulma yo… _-te extrañé, necesitaba volver a verte, no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte como si se acabara el mundo-_ estoy cansado

**B:** esta bien _–pensé que me dirías algo más importante, pero no puedo ser tan tonta, sabía que esto podría pasar… si no me dices que me extrañaste, yo tampoco podré hacerlo-_ tu habitación esta intacta, puedes subir cuando lo desees

**V:** esta bien, comeré algo y luego me iré a dormir

**B: **como quieras, yo iré ahora, estoy cansada, no puedo seguir pasando estos sustos por mi be… por mi… salud

**V:** estás enferma?

**B:** pues… _-no idiota estoy embarazada… hay, diablos, como se lo digo?-_ un poco, solo es un resfrío

**V:** ah, ok

Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas, fue más complicado de lo que creyó, siempre pensó que el reencuentro con Vegeta sería diferente, que correría a sus brazos mientras le decía todo lo que le extrañó mientras él le correspondía, pero no podía ser tan ilusa, estaba clara también que podía llegar con su orgullo intacto y más fuerte que nunca, y al parecer así había sido.  
Bulma se dio la vuelta sin esperar alguna reacción de Vegeta y subió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar.

**B:** al menos conociste a tu padre hijito, es como siempre te dije, orgulloso, fuerte, solitario… pensé que sería diferente, ahora lo difícil será decirle que estás dentro mío… No puedo creer que haya vuelto y me ignore de esa manera… que dolor más grande le ha dado a mi corazón, tanto que lo extrañe y al parecer él ni se acordaba que existía…

Vegeta seguía en el gran salón comiendo, aún así su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos, hace tiempo no le pasaba…

**V: **_-perdóname Bulma, pero sabes que mi orgullo siempre ha ido antes que mis sentimientos, aunque me he dado cuenta que te quiero más de lo que pensé, me cuesta tanto demostrar las cosas. Este es el momento que esperé durante tanto tiempo, y no pude ser capaz de decírtelo… Me incomoda verme como un débil diciendo que te extrañe o esas cursilerías, aunque sé que lo esperabas, sabes que no puedo corresponderte-_

Decidió subir a su habitación a descansar, al llegar fuera de su puerta, sintió el leve llanto de Bulma, se detuvo, pero lo ignoró así que entro sin vacilaciones.

**V:** soy un idiota…

Se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, estaba todo intacto como la última vez que estuvo allí ya hace 4 largos meses, seguía sintiendo el mismo olor a la piel de Bulma como el día que estuvieron juntos…

**V: **creo que debo arreglar las cosas… (salió al balcón y voló hacia la habitación de Bulma, miró por la gran ventana y vio que estaba acostada, al parecer dormía, abrió la ventana intentando no hacer ruido y se sentó junto a ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello)

**B: **(abriendo suavemente los ojos) Ve…Vegeta, que haces acá?

**V:** perdóname por despertarte (se levantó)

**B:** no te preocupes (se sentó en la cama para mirarlo más atentamente)

**V:** creo que hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar

**B:** si creo que te diste cuenta…

**V:** a que te refieres?

**B:** no es algo obvio? Mi gran panza…

**V: **tu panza? Yo solo pensé que la soledad te había hecho comer mucho, que tienes que decirme?

**B: **oh Vegeta yo… pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta

**V: **de que? (desentendido)

**B: **Vegeta yo… estoy… estoy embarazada

**V: **QUE? (exaltándose) veo que te divertiste bastante en mi ausencia…

**B: **eres un imbésil o que? (se paró frente a él) Vegeta, este hijo es tuyo

**V:** mío? No puede ser… (su seño se frunció)

**B:** sé que es difícil, e imaginé muchas veces como sería este momento, pero veo que es más incómodo… si Vegeta, a la semana que partiste me di cuenta que habías dejado un hijo en mí, no lo quise creer, no quise tampoco pensar en la reacción que tendrías ni si lo querrías o no, por lo que pensé en deshacerme de él… pero no lo hice, porque es el fruto de nuestro amor, es lo que dejaste en mí y me ayudó a no sentirme sola mientras estabas lejos…

**V:** yo… padre… no Bulma, las cosas no pueden ser así… yo no puedo tener un hijo….

**B:** lo lamento Vegeta, la decisión la tome yo en tu ausencia, ya me acostumbré a él y es parte de mi, es parte de ambos, si no quieres hacerte responsable lo entenderé y podrás marcharte no te amarraré a nada, solo quiero que sepas que dentro de mí esta engendrándose una parte de ti.

**V:** Bulma yo… no se que decir… no esperé nunca esto…

**B:** esta bien, estaba preparada para tu rechazo, la verdad al principio creí que podías aceptarlo y quererlo como propio, pero luego me di cuenta que no puedo ser tan ilusa y esperar lo que no existe…

**V: **no me entiendes… yo no puedo ser padre, no estoy listo para esto, acabo de llegar y ya me vienes con esta sorpresa?

**B: **pues crees que para mi fue fácil aceptarlo? (sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas) pero esta bien, si no quieres ser padre, puedes irte por donde viniste, no te obligaré a algo que no quieras, veo que eres el mismo idiota que antes..

**V: **sabes lo que es para un saiyajin de mi elite engendrar un hijo híbrido?

**B: **no lo llames así! Es tu hijo lo quieras o no! Además ya no existe nadie te tu raza para juzgarte!

**V: **NO OFENDAS A MI RAZA!

**B: **Y TU NO ME OFENDAS A MI! (comenzó a llorar) eres un imbésil Vegeta, que idiota fui al creer que volverías por mi y seguirías amándome como cuando te fuiste, que tonta al pensar que me extrañaste, veo que ni siquiera pensaste en mi. Me desvelé noches seguidas esperando tu regreso, me hiciste falta y te necesité como nunca antes! Sentí que eras especial pero creo que me equivoqué…

**V:** eres una mocosa insolente! Sabes que demonios sentí? No tienes idea si te extrañé o no, no tienes idea lo que tuve que hacer estando en el espacio! Jamás me había sentido solo como cuando te dejé acá, tuve deseos de volver y tenerte entre mis brazos, pero tu sabias a lo que iba, sabías que mi orgullo iba primero

**B:** no me vengas con estupideces Vegeta tu nunca sentiste nada por mi!

**V: **y como sabes tú que no sentí nada?

**B: **PORQUE ERES UN PATÁN SIN SENTIMIENTOS Y SIN CORAZÓN!

**V: **tu no tienes idea de nada Bulma no me conoces ni llegarás a hacerlo!

**B:** creí conocerte, creí que habías abierto tu corazón conmigo, pero veo que la imagen que me vendiste nunca existió y solo me buscaste para darte placer antes de partir, pero velo acá (apuntando su panza) acá esta el resultado

**V: **tu no me entiendes! Te extrañe mocosa, te necesité pero no es fácil para alguien como yo aceptar esto…

**B: **no te pido que lo aceptes, si quieres puedes irte y marcharte

**V: **quieres que me vaya?

**B:** no… (se sentó) pero creí que las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes…

**V: **que te hizo pensar eso?

**B: **mi corazón me lo hacía sentir… estaba ansiosa de tu llegada, mi mayor afán era volver a verte y decirte sobre esto, pero veo que nada es como lo esperé…

**V:** lo lamento, pero no soy quien creías…

**B:** ya lo noté… (comenzó a sentir nuevamente calambres en su vientre lo que la llevó a posar sus manos en él) por favor vete… auchhhhhhhh

**V:** estás bien?

**B: **no te interesa! (comenzó a llorar de el dolor)

**V: **claro que me interesa como estás… (preocupándose y sentándose junto a ella)

**B: **nada es solo… el bebé a veces me da problemas

**V:** tu cuerpo no está preparado como el de una mujer saiyajin para recibir a alguien de esta especie

**B: **auchhhhhhhh! Crees que no me di cuenta? He tenido muchos problemas con mi embarazo y no te imaginas las ganas que tuve de que estuvieras acá apoyándome y consolándome

**V: **que es?

**B:** un bebé idiota!

**V: **mocosa, me refiero a si es niño o niña…

**B:** es un niño… se llama Trunks… hasta para esa estupidez espere que estuvieras acá, para elegir el nombre de nuestro hijo!

**V:** Trunks? Vaya… veo que si ha sido difícil para ti, pero no me siento preparado…

**B: **yo tampoco lo estuve y lo asumí igual, el destino lo puso en mi camino en estos momentos y no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho mi bebé mientras tú no estabas, es el úico recuerdo que me quedó de ti..

**V:** veo que… estás muy decidida a ser madre…

**B:** si… y me hubiera gustado que tu también aceptes la idea… que fueramos una familia y todo lo que sentiste por mi hubiera sido real…

**V:** Bulma, todo lo que sentí por ti es real, mi orgullo nunca me dejó demostrártelo y creo que aún es difícil para mi hacerlo, pero estando fuera me di cuenta que todo lo que me dijiste era cierto, que tu compañía era lo único que me permitía sentirme fuerte, y que estar solo era un impedimento…

**B:** a que te refieres?

**V:** sé que es complicado para mi decir esto y espero no arrepentirme, pero es mi hijo, y si tu una humana tan inútil e indefensa pudo cargar con tanta responsabilidad, creo que yo también lo haré…

**B: **lo dices en serio?

**V: **quiera o no, ese niño es mi hijo… mi padre siempre me enseñó a hacerme responsable de mis actos, y creo que es tiempo de llevar a cabo su palabra…

Bulma se apoyó suavemente en su hombro mientras el cruzaba un brazo para abrazarla.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

**V: **quieres dormir?

**B:** si… estoy agotada, mi pequeño Trunks también necesita descansar

**V:** esta bien… descansa (se levantó para irse)

**B:** espera… no creerás que después de 4 meses esperando este momento dejaré que te vayas a dormir solo? Claro que no

**V:** quieres que pase la noche junto a ti?

**B:** si no es mucha molestia…

Vegeta sin decir ninguna palabra se acostó junto a Bulma, cruzó su brazo por detrás de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo, mientras ella apoyaba delicadamente su cabeza en el pecho de Vegeta para así dormirse…

**V: **_-un hijo… yo, el príncipe de la mejor raza de universo tendrá un hijo con un terrícola… esto no está bien, no puedo pasar a llevar mis principios, no puedo ser padre de un híbrido, eso en mis tierras es traición con destino de muerte segura… Pero ella… me esperó, y quiso tener a este engendro conmigo siendo que no era su obligación… Aunque, es parte de ambos, parte de ella… Espero no sea tan malo como me imagino…_

Los pensamientos de Vegeta rondaron toda la noche, no quería tener a ese niño, no quería ser responsable de esa criatura que nunca estuvo en sus planes, pero lo haría por ella…

Ya era un nuevo día, el sol estaba radiante, Vegeta no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, solamente pensó en lo que sucedía, al fin estaba junto a la mujer que amaba, pero nunca se había sentido tan extraño como en ese momento.

**B:** (abriendo los ojos) ahhh… buenos días

**V:** ya te sientes mejor?

**B:** si, mi bebé me da problemas a ratos, pero ya es costumbre

**V: **los saiyajin crecen de manera diferente, su desarrollo es más rápido, tu cuerpo no esta preparado para esto

**B:** si creeme que ya me di cuenta…. Pero da lo mismo, queda poco para tener a este pequeñito en mis brazos

**V:** QUE? (sorprendido) _–no pensé que las cosas fueran tan luego, que todo pasara tan rápido… Creo que las cosas con esta terrícola han ido muy apresuradas-_

**B:** pues si, según el desarrollo de mi hijo, nacería dentro de 2 meses más o menos

**V:** no lo puedo creer…

**B:** quieres comer algo? Muero de hambre

Vegeta y Bulma bajaron a comer, él se sorprendió de la manera voraz con la que se alimentaba Bulma, cuando la conoció era tan delicada, ahora era tan bestial…

**B:** que me ves?

**V:** porque comes tanto? Tu no eres así

**B: **es el bebé, me quita demasiadas energías, puedo comer todo el día y jamás sentirme satisfecha, necesita alimentarse saludablemente

**V:** vaya… creo que iré a entrenar…

**B:**__qué? Después de desaparecerte durante 4 meses por entrenar vuelves y quieres seguir haciéndolo!?

**V:** no puedo perder tiempo mujer, no sabes cuando podría venir alguna amenaza y debo protegerlos

**B:** pero Vegeta acabas de llegar! Pasemos el día juntos sí?

**V:** Bulma, yo no soy como los terrícolas que conoces que salen a caminar o hacen cosas juntos, tu sabes que yo soy diferente…

**B:** (apenándose) esta bien…

**V:** nos vemos luego, iré a las montañas…

**B:** no quieres que te acompañe?

**V:** no, es muy peligroso para ti y el bebé…

**B:** bah… creo que el que hayas vuelto no hace gran diferencia que cuando estabas lejos, seguiré pasando los días sola…

**V:** no digas estupideces, te advertí como serían las cosas y tu quisiste seguir con esto…

**B: **pero pensé que al menos cuando volvieras te alegrarías de verme, pero me doy cuenta que sigues ignorándome

**V:** me conoces, sabes que no soy de cursilerías ni sentimentalismo, que prefiero estar solo y sentir tu compañía indirectamente… sabes que necesito superarme y no puedo perder el tiempo descuidando mis entrenamientos (se levantó enojado)

**B:** no tengo ganas de discutir contigo así que vete ya?

**V:** si eso haré.. tengo mucho que pensar…

Vegeta salió rápidamente antes de que Bulma siguiera haciéndole preguntas… salió al jardín y voló rumbo a las montañas…

**V: **_-creo que necesito despejar mi mente luego de la escena de anoche, demonios si estás cosas siguen perturbándome y esa muchacha dándome problemas jamás podré retomar mi entrenamiento… aunque ya alcancé mi nivel de super saiyajin debo seguir aumentando mi nivel de energía-_

Bulma siguió comiendo lo que su cuerpo le permitía

**B:** que raro es Vegeta… apenas llegó y ya se quiere ir de nuevo…. La verdad no sé para que me esforcé tanto en creer que podríamos ser una familia o que pudiese llegar a quererme, sé que lo hace pero a su manera, no a la que yo necesito, lo mejor será dejarlo tranquilo y no darle problemas, no crees hijo? Lo mejor será alejarnos un tiempo de él hasta que él decida volver a nosotros… espero que lo haga…

Vegeta en las montañas se encontraba lanzando bolas de energía y destruyendo algunas rocas…

**V:** Trunks… que bobo nombre… TOMA ESTO! (lanzando bolas de energía) extrañé a esta mujer pero nunca creí que me llegara con esa noticia… al parecer fue un error haber vuelto… RAYOS! Que confundido estoy… (se sentó a descansar) _–Sé que quiero a Bulma, sé que la necesito y que su compañía me hace fuerte, el día de ayer cuando la vi mi corazón se aceleró, ni siquiera sabía que tenía corazón… Realmente ansiaba volver a su lado, pero nunca pensé en cómo sería volver… Es realmente incómodo… Ella realmente esperó que yo fuera como esos insectos de los terrícolas que están todo el día abrazados, saliendo y esas estupideces que hacen… Yo soy frío y ella tenía claridad de eso… aunque a su lado me gustaría no serlo… me gustaría darle lo que se merece… pero no puedo, menos ahora que me ha confundido con esto del mocoso-_

El día pasó rápidamente, ya entraba la noche, y un cansado Vegeta volvía a su hogar…

**B:** (saliendo a recibirlo) tardaste más de lo que pensé…

**V:** estaba distraído, no tome atención al tiempo que pasaba

**B:** tienes hambre? Hay comida en el salón (entrando a la casa seguida por Vegeta, se dirigió a las escaleras)

**V: **tu no comerás?

**B:** no, ya lo hice, como te dije, tardaste demasiado, me iré a dormir (fríamente)

**V:** estas bien?

**B:** si… buenas noches

Bulma subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, quería alejarse de Vegeta para que el realmente la necesitara y poder darse cuenta que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, así que lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

Mientras comía, Vegeta se le pasaba una y otra vez su última conversación con Bulma por la cabeza, hace mucho tiempo ella no actuaba así, más bien desde que se conocían, ella nunca había sido fría con él, ni siquiera cuando él lo era con ella…. _Que demonios le pasa?_.  
Ya al terminar, subió a descansar, intentó abrir la habitación de Bulma, pero notó que la puerta estaba con llave, así que se dirigió a tomar un baño…  
Se quitó la ropa y dejó que el agua mojara su cuerpo…

**V:** que le pasa a esa mocosa (apretó los puños) un día me extraña y al otro me ignora… que pretendes mujer… Lo mejor será no hacerte caso hasta que se te pase… Si, quizás sea eso, le molestó tanto mi actitud que ha decidido ser fría para que yo vea que se siente, pero lo lamento Bulma, tu frialdad no me afecta en lo más mínimo…

Bulma aún no lograba dormir…

**B: **_-vaya, 4 largos meses esperando para esto… creo que no fue una buena decisión sentir por alguien que no tiene la intención de estar conmigo… vaya Vegeta, me gustaría que solo una vez me demuestres que me quieres para así convencerme que tus sentimientos son reales y que siempre lo han sido… Una vez pierde tu orgullo por mi…_

**Fin del Capítulo**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLISSSS (:**


	26. Chapter 26

**Niñas no me ha llegado ningún review, no sé si les parece aburrida que ya la dejaron… en fin estuve varios días sin publicar un capítulo porque estoy llena de exámenes en la universidad, ahora me di un tiempo para subir uno, espero les guste. Cariños(:**

**Capítulo 26**

Ya amanecía, Bulma dormía tranquilamente, Vegeta sin embargo, no logró conciliar el sueño, así que luego de una larga noche en vela, decidió vestir su común traje azul para partir a las montañas a entrenar.  
Salió sigilosamente para que nadie en la corporación notara que se marchaba de allí.

Pasadas unas horas, Bulma abría delicadamente sus ojos, mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro quitando algunos cabellos que le caían.

**B:** mm… que bien dormí… Creo que es una de las primeras noches que descanso tan plenamente… tomaré un baño, hoy amanecí con ánimos así que saldré a caminar por allí…

Como lo dijo, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, quitó sus pijamas, y frente al espejo observo su cuerpo desnudo mientras llevaba sus manos a su abultado vientre.

**B:** vaya… he perdido toda mi perfecta figura… creo que por eso Vegeta ya no me presta atención… Bueno el se lo pierde, a penas tenga a mi pequeñito y retome mi hermoso cuerpo seré yo quien lo ignore!

Abrió el grifo para que el agua cayera en ella, sin darse cuenta, unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos quedando escondidas entre el agua que escurría…

**B: **(mirando fijamente el piso del baño) _–Vegeta… mi querido Vegeta… ansié tanto tu llegada, y creo haberme ilusionado más de lo que esperé… Extraño al saiyajin que me abrazó aquella última noche y me decía que volvería a mis brazos, aquel hombre que esperé día y noche sin descanso… Creo haber esperado al hombre equivocado, porque el Vegeta que pensé estos 4 duros meses, no es el frío e insensible que llegó a mi…-_

Vegeta como el día anterior se encontraba entrenando en las montañas, ni siquiera tenía ganas de entrenar, solamente quería distraerse de la tormenta que llevaba en su cabeza.  
Quería estar con Bulma, su amada Bulma, pero un hijo… nunca lo esperó, y era la razón por la que se había distanciado de ella, pues aunque le había dicho a Bulma que se haría cargo, no estaba dispuesto a asumir tal responsabilidad, jamás sería su prioridad.

**B: **ya… unos últimos detalles (aplicándose labial) y lista… Bueno bebé, vamos a dar un paseo

Bulma subió a su coche, había notado que Vegeta se había marchado temprano, pero no quiso preguntar por él y menos imaginar donde podría estar, debía distraerse de su presencia.  
Manejó durante unos minutos, hasta sin percatarse llegó a las montañas.

**B:** mm… _-Vegeta debe estar por acá… es el único lugar a donde viene cuando arranca de casa…bah… quizás ya se fue, mejor seguiré en lo que vine y no me preocuparé de él-_

Guardó su coche en una cápsula, mientras caminó por medio de un gran bosque que se encontraba al borde de las montañas, era un paisaje muy tranquilo, sobre todo si quería distraerse, la naturaleza le provocaba una gran paz y calma en su interior.

**B:** sabes Trunks… cuando era pequeña venía siempre con mis padres de día de campo a este lugar, me causa gran calma… Cuando crezcas te traeré aquí a jugar si? Siempre estaremos los dos juntitos… siempre los dos… (se apenó)

Camino durante largo rato, hasta que el gran peso de su panza la hizo descansar un momento, se sentó justo a la orilla de las montañas, en una gran roca.

Sin darse cuenta, unos metros más allá un joven saiyajin seguía entrenando duramente.

**V:** estúpida Bulma… estúpido Trunks… no me interesa nada de ustedes! _–Creo que el tiempo que estuve lejos extrañé a la persona incorrecta… La Bulma que conocí tenía un carácter duro y arrogante, sabía cómo provocarme pero a la vez calmarme, siempre me hizo saber lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, y fue de esa Bulma la que yo desarrollé sentimentalismo… Pero esta Bulma? Con un bebé? Que pasa todo el día lamentándose y exigiéndome cosas, que no soy el mismo que blablá, que en vez de desafiarme como antes prefiere encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar… Creo que me equivoqué…- _TOMA ESTO! (lanzó con su dedo un rayo de energía)

**B:** (sintió como un rayo atravesó las rocas que se encontraban sobre ella y comenzaron a desmoronarse) QUE DEMONIOS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**V: **(volteándose en sentido de alerta al escuchar el grito) BULMA!

Vegeta voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al lugar donde había disparado anteriormente, y allí la vio, su amada Bulma se encontraba a las orillas de la montaña, en el suelo inconsciente, una gran piedra aplastaba su pierna lo que le había impedido arrancar de allí.

**V:** QUE DEMONIOS HICE! (se acercó a ella y de un movimiento quitó la gran piedra, para poder tomar a Bulma entre sus brazos) Bulma, Bulma despierta!

No reaccionó… La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para protegerla, mientras voló velozmente hacia la corporación.

**V:** IDIOTAS QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEE!

El Dr. Brief al escuchar el grito desesperado de Vegeta corrió a su encuentro.

**PB: **que le paso a Bulma!

**V:** deja de hablar insecto y ayúdala esta inconsciente! (Gritándole eufórico)

Vegeta trasladó a Bulma rápidamente a su habitación mientras el Dr. Brief llamaba a los médicos.  
Llegaron rápidamente, Vegeta desesperado voló al techo de la corporación y allí se quedo mirando desorientado el cielo, ya estaba anocheciendo…. La rabia y la impotencia le corroían el cuerpo, tenía ganas de lanzar un big bang attack y desaparecer todo lo que se le cruzara, no podía creer que él le había hecho daño a su amada Bulma.

Luego de una hora de intervención, los doctores salieron de la habitación de Bulma, Vegeta al sentir que se iban voló rápidamente para encontrarse con ellos.

**V:** como sigue Bulma! (gritando)

**D: **señor porfavor calmese

**V:** NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME INSECTO DIME YA COMO SE ENCUENTRA!

**D: **la señorita Brief tiene una fractura en su pierna derecha, no podrá caminar en un par de semanas, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza la dejó inconsciente por lo que deberá despertar dentro de un rato… sin embargo el bebé…

**V:** el bebé? QUE LE PASÓ A MI HIJO! _–No puede ser, me estoy preocupando de este mocoso? Después de todo… es mi hijo…-_

**D:** _-vaya, veo que este es el "preocupado" padre que viene a aparecerse al final del embarazo- _el bebé sufrió grandes complicaciones, la señorita Bulma intentó protegerlo pero al caer inconsciente no pudo controlar la situación…

**V: **eso que quiere decir? (preocupado)

**D:** lamentablemente la señorita Bulma está con síntomas de perder a su bebé…

**V:** queeeeeeeeeee? Mi… mi hijo no sobrevivirá? (estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que le decía el doctor)

**D:** a menos que ocurra un milagro, está muy grave, veremos si sobrevive esta noche en el vientre de su madre… lo lamento señor, vendremos el día de mañana a chequear el estado de su mujer y su hijo para ver si debemos intervenir en sacarlo antes de que afecte el organismo de la señorita Bulma… adiós

Tras desaparecer el Doctor, Vegeta se dejó caer en el suelo mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida mirando al vacío, sus manos las había hecho puño, apretándolas tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar.

**V: **_-es verdad, yo no quería a ese mocoso, pero el saber que está a punto de morir, me causó un sentimiento de preocupación…. Después de todo, es mi hijo, es mi sangre, es un saiyajin… no puedo dejar que muera, y menos que le provoque complicaciones a Bulma… DEMONIOS! Creo que en situaciones de peligro me doy cuenta que debo valorar lo que tengo y dejar el orgullo de lado por mi… mi… mi… familia…. No los perderé… Hijo, por favor, quédate con nosotros…-_

**Fin del Capítulo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Vegeta se levantó del suelo y entró a la habitación de Bulma. Estaba conectada a varias máquinas que le otorgaban oxígeno y suero para mantener vivo a su bebé, se veía indefensa y delicada, al mirarla, su corazón se paralizo, se sentía un idiota por haber provocado el accidente.  
Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella para tomar su mano.

**V:** Bulma… despierta por favor… perdóname, nunca quise verte así, y menos por mi culpa… soy un imbécil, si hubiera percatado tu presencia te habría protegido…a ti y a nuestro pequeño… Y ahora es posible que los pierda a ambos… porque no pude decirte cuánto te quise teniendo la oportunidad mil veces… porque cuando volví no pude estrecharte en mis brazos y alegrarme por esperar un hijo contigo… porque mi orgullo siempre ha dominado mi mente y mis pensamientos y me ha hecho alejarte de mi… pero ya no más… te necesito a mi lado, a ti y a nuestro hijo… los necesito para ser fuerte, siempre lo supe… tú me diste la fuerza para convertirme en súper saiyajin, ahora que los tengo a los dos, me siento capaz de cualquier cosa, me hacen sentir el ser más poderoso del universo… Lamento haberte ignorado de esa manera cuando volví, pero no me sentía preparado para ser padre y no quería decepcionarlos, por eso preferí alejarme de tu lado, pero veo que yo te necesito más que tu a mí… por favor… quédense conmigo…

Vegeta cerró y apretó fuertemente la mano de Bulma… En eso, sintió un gran ki que se desprendía de su vientre…

**V:** que es esto? CLARO! Este niño es un saiyajin, los de nuestra raza cada vez que están a punto de morir aumentan su nivel de energía… entonces… este niño tiene un poder asombroso (impactado) creo que estas cosas en las que está conectada Bulma le han dado una nueva oportunidad a mi hijo, y por tener sangre saiyajin su tiempo de recuperación ha sido más rápido y satisfactorio… hijo…. Vas a sobrevivir… ahora faltas tú Bulma…

Pasadas unas horas, y Vegeta encontrándose en el balcón de la habitación de Bulma, ella comenzó a abrir suavemente sus ojos, ante el leve movimiento que realizó, alertó a Vegeta quien entró con desesperación a su encuentro.

**V: **BULMA! ESTÁS BIEN?

**B:** auchhhh me duele la cabeza, y mi pie? Porque esta enyesado! Oh que me paso (agarrándose la cabeza)

**V:** Bulma yo…

**B:** Bulma?

**V: **(agarrándola de su hombro) te encuentras bien?

**B: **quien eres? NO ENTIENDO NADAAAAAAAAAA QUE PASÓ! Explícame muchacho, eres el doctor?

**V:** QUE? _–demonios, el golpe le provocó una amnesia, no se acuerda de mi-_ tranquila llamaré a tu padre…

**B:** y mi bebé? COMO ESTA MI BEBÉ!

**V: **cómo? Recuerdas que estás esperando un bebé… y no me recuerdas a mi?

**B:** pues no jovencito, lo último que recuerdo fue haber estado en las montañas cuando varias rocas comenzaron a caer, luego desperté acá, así que ni idea… insisto, eres el doctor? Me puedes decir cómo está mi hijo?

Vegeta no lo podía creer, el golpe que sufrió Bulma en la cabeza no le había provocado amnesia, solamente había anulado el recuerdo que ella tenía de Vegeta… No lo recordaba  
Salió de la habitación con la mirada perdida, camino hasta el laboratorio del Dr. Brief para avisarle que su hija había despertado.  
Salió al jardín y se sentó bajo el gran árbol

**V: **_-no puede ser, Bulma me olvidó? Recuerda todo lo que le pasó menos a mi… Creo que ella quería borrar mi recuerdo, por eso su mente al sufrir un colapso bloqueó todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo… DEMONIOS AHORA QUE HARÉ! AHORA QUE HABÍA DECIDIDO PREOCUPARME DE ELLA Y MI HIJO NI SIQUIERA SE ACUERDA QUE EXISTO! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi…_

**B:** mmm papá… quien era ese muchacho que estaba en mi habitación?

**PB:** que? Hablas de Vegeta? No lo recuerdas?

**B: **no, su rostro tiene algo familiar, pero no puedo recordar quién es…

**PB: **vaya ese golpe sí que te afectó…

**B:** me puedes decir quién es?

**PB: **Bulma, es el padre de tu hijo… hablas en serio que no recuerdas nada de él?

**B:** el padre de mi Trunks? Vaya… que lástima… realmente no puedo recordarlo aunque quiera… es mi novio?

**V: **(entrando a la habitación) si lo soy… (al Dr. Brief) podría dejarnos solos?

**PB:** si, ten cuidado, aún esta delicada, llamaré a los médicos para saber el porqué de su amnesia hacia ti

El padre de Bulma salió y Vegeta se sentó junto a ella…

**V:** realmente no me recuerdas?

**B:** (puso su mano en el rostro de Vegeta) trato de hacerlo, pero no lo logro…

**V: **(se paró con furia y miró por la ventana) _–demonios, si Bulma no me recuerda lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí, no debo estorbarla, siempre que me decido a quedarme a su lado pasa algo que nos vuelve a alejar…-_

**B:** eres el padre de mi hijo?

**V:** si Bulma, Trunks es mi hijo, tiene sangre saiyajin

**B:** si lo sé, recuerdo todo, pero tu rostro… sé que lo he visto en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo donde, siento que contigo ya he estado antes, pero no sé, te juro que intento pero no logro saber quien eres… Vegeta te llamas cierto?

**V:** si… Bulma yo… lo mejor será que me marche de aquí, si no me recuerdas no tiene sentido que me quede contigo.

**B: **no por favor, no te vayas, por alguna razón que no logro explicarme, siento que no puedo alejarme de ti

**V: **como dices?

**B:** no lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo, solo sé que cuando abrí los ojos y te vi, me sentí tranquila, no te sentí como un extraño, quizás en otra vida ya había estado contigo

**V: **_-otra vida? Que tonta eres mujer-_ realmente no me recuerdas? Ni un poco?

**B:** mm no, pero te ves bueno, y en el fondo siento que lo eres

**PB: **(entrando a la habitación) perdón que interrumpa, pero el médico viene en camino para chequear el estado de Bulma

Bulma miraba atentamente a Vegeta, sabía que lo conocía pero no sabía dónde. Ya pasados unos minutos el doctor entró a la habitación para chequear a Bulma, Vegeta en un rincón, miraba atentamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

**D:** señor Vegeta? Me puede decir usted que le pasó a la señorita?

**V:** porque me preguntas a mi idiota tu eres el experto

**D: **_-es un imbécil este hombre-_ me refiero, a que cuando despertó, que fue lo que observó…

**V:** solo abrió los ojos preguntando que había pasado, recordaba todo… menos a mi…

**D:** mmm ya veo… Lo más probable es que la señorita Brief luego del golpe que recibió haya anulado todos los recuerdos que tiene de usted. Al recibir un golpe de esa magnitud, el cerebro como modo de defensa borró todo lo que le hace daño, pero es un acto voluntario la verdad, para que vuelva a ser la de antes y recordar su imagen solamente debe provocar que la señorita se acuerde de usted, ya sea compartiendo algunos momentos o mostrándose quién es en verdad, estar siempre en contacto con ella, pero bueno, solamente si quiere que lo recuerde

**V:** lo que me dice es que Bulma borró todos los recuerdos que tiene conmigo porque le hago daño?

**D:** si quiere interpretarlo así, pues sí…

**V: **_-vaya…esa es la razón… Bulma siente que soy una amenaza para ella, por eso me eliminó de su mente-_

**B:** arg… no entiendo nada…porque habré borrado los recuerdos que tengo de este hombre si se ve tan bueno conmigo?

**D:** pues no lo sé… quizás solo aparenta serlo y la verdad le hace daño señorita

**V: **(tomándolo de la camisa) NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE EN ESTE MOMENTO YO NUNCA LE HARÍA DAÑO A BULMA!

**D: **entonces porque la abandonó durante tanto tiempo y tuvo que pasar su embarazo sola eh? Porque viene a aparecer al final?

**B:** que? Es verdad eso? Me abandonaste?

**V:** Bulma tu no entiendes nada, ESTE CANALLA NO SABE LO QUE ESTA HABLANDO NI SIQUIERA SABE LAS COSAS QUE HAN PASADO ENTRE NOSOTROS! (levantando su puño para golpearlo)

**B: **detente Vegeta! Si me dices que es mentira, entonces quiero que me demuestres quien eres… quiero acordarme de ti…

**D:** esa es labor de el joven querida Bulma, el debe hacerse responsable de que tú lo recuerdes.

**B:** y mi hijo? Como esta mi hijo?

**D:** no sé lo que ocurrió la verdad… pero está muy sano, no como hace un par de horas cuando ocurrió el accidente que estabas a punto de perderlo

**B:** queee? Casi pierdo a mi hijo!? Pero esta bien?

**D:** si Bulma tu hijo sigue intacto como si no le hubiera pasado nada, es más, se ve mucho más fuerte y sano que antes.

**B:** _-si, tiene sangre saiyajin… entonces… si este hombre es el padre… el también es un saiyajin?-_

**D:** bueno Bulma me retiro, espero este idiota te sepa cuidar, si lo olvidaste no dudo porque sea si es un animal…

**V:** DEJA DE INSULTARME IMBÉCIL NO TE HAGO DAÑO AQUÍ MISMO PARA NO DECEPCIONAR A BULMA ASI QUE VETE EN ESTE MOMENTO.

El doctor salió.

**B:** vaya, veo que eres un poco impulsivo… quiero recordarte Vegeta, quiero saber quien eres y porque me haces sentir así…

**V:** (dándole la espalda) tranquila… _-yo te demostraré quien soy y siempre debí ser en realidad…-_

**Fin del capítulo.**


	28. Chapter 28

**SHADOUGE LOVEE: gracias por el review y por lo que me dijiste, este capítulo es para ti espero te guste (:**

**Capítulo 28**

Vegeta salió de la habitación de Bulma para dirigirse a la de él, iba confundido, porque demonios lo había olvidado?  
Pasó toda la tarde caminando de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar una solución para que Bulma volviera a recordarlo.

**V:** _-DEMONIOS QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME RECUERDES MUJER!... fue decisión tuya alejarte de mi? DIABLOS! Nunca creí que tendría que rebajarme a tal nivel de hacer lo que sea para tenerte a mi lado… Esta bien Vegeta, nadie te esta viendo, nadie sabe de lo ocurrido, es momento de dejar el orgullo por un momento y conquistar a esta mocosa…_

Vegeta salió de su habitación, logro notar que ya era tarde, la noche había caído. Entró a la habitación de Bulma pero ella se encontraba dormida.  
Se paró junto a ella y la miraba atentamente, hasta que Bulma sintió la mirada penetrante de Vegeta y despertó.

**B:** mmm (estirando sus brazos) hola joven Vegeta, que lo trae por aquí?

**V:** debemos hablar Bulma… porque demonios te olvidaste de mi?

**B:** creame que si lo supiera podría darle una explicación a todo esto… me hizo daño?

**V:** nunca podría hacerlo… eres… eres muy importante para mi

**B:** entonces no le encuentro sentido a todo esto, si me querías entonces porque decidí bloquear sus recuerdos?

**V:** Bulma yo… creo que cometí un error… (tratando de salir de allí)

**B:** espere (tomandolo de la mano) Vegeta yo... (al hacer contacto con él, ambos sintieron una conexión muy grande) quiero acordarme de ti..

**V:** perdóname Bulma, pero yo no puedo con todo esto…

**B:** su orgullo no se lo permite?

**V:** que… que dijiste?

**B:** que su orgullo no se lo permite… tiene algo de malo?

**V:** no… _-al menos recordó lo de mi orgullo… es un gran paso- _porque no duermes?

**B: **si… quizás mañana ya recuerde todo… descanse joven Vegeta (lo besó en la mejilla lo que provocó que Vegeta se sonrojara)

**V:** tu también…

Vegeta salió de allí, entro a su habitación y por el balcón voló hacia el techo, allí se sentó a observar el cielo, estaba despejado, el firmamento radiaba y su mente lo atormentaba.

**V: **(se recostó) _–diablos, porque me cuesta tanto acercarme a ti, mi corazón te necesita, quiero que me recuerdes y vuelvas a ser la de antes, pero al momento de acercarme a ti me siento tan débil y siento no poder lograrlo… Esto me está atormentando… _

Había pasado una semana, la situación seguía igual, cada vez que Vegeta decidía conquistar a Bulma, terminaba alejándose de ella por no encontrar los medios para hacerlo.  
Bulma continuaba con su vida normal, su pierna había sanado rápidamente ya que la fractura fue de fácil recuperación solamente utilizaba una venda, se había preocupado más de su embarazo, quedaba muy poco para tener a su hijo en sus brazos. En varias ocasiones había buscado a Vegeta, sentía una fuerte conexión con él, pero cuando se acercaba, él la terminaba alejando, por lo que Bulma pensó que si lo olvidó, fue porque quizás no era tan importante en su vida como pensaba.

Bulma se encontraba en la habitación de Trunks, estaba arreglando algunos detalles para la llegada de su hijo, tan solo faltaba poco más de un mes (Bulma tenía 5 meses de embarazo como terrícola, pero el desarrollo de Trunks al ser saiyajin, contaba con 8 meses aproximadamente)

**B:** (agarrando su panza) oh hijito serás tan feliz en esta casa, serás el niño más consentido del mundo, todos esperan con ansias tu llegada… aunque tu padre… no tengo la menor idea… desde que no lo recuerdo ni siquiera se ha preocupado por mí y mucho menos por ti, creo que al fin y al cabo no éramos tan importantes para él, porque no ha hecho nada por que lo recuerde… pero no importa, yo te daré todo el amor que necesites

En ese momento Vegeta iba pasando por afuera y escuchó lo que dijo Bulma.

**V:** que dijiste?

**B:** oh, joven Vegeta, pues… lo que escuchó…

**V: **como te atreves a decir que no son importantes para mi?

**B: **pues es lo que noto, ni siquiera ha preguntado por su hijo, ni siquiera se ha preocupado de que ya queda poco para que nazca, y menos se ha preocupado en recordarme quien es usted para mi

**V:** ERES UNA INSOLENTE!

**B: **pero porque me grita! Quien se cree que es!

**V: **QUIEN CREES TU QUE ERES PARA HABLAR ASÍ DE MI NI SIQUIERA ME RECUERDAS Y ME FALTAS EL RESPETO MUJER

**B: **PERDONEME JOVEN PERO SI USTED SE HUBIERA ESFORZADO UN POCO EN RECORDAME QUIEN ES CREAME QUE NI SIQUIERA PENSARÍA ASÍ, NO ES CAPAZ DE DEMOSTRARME NADA, SE NOTA QUE NUNCA LE IMPORTÉ

**V: **NO DIGAS BOBERÍAS NIÑA TONTA TU NO TIENES UNA IDEA DE QUIEN SOY NI QUIEN FUI

**B: **(comenzó a llorar) ENTONCES SI SE PREOCUPA TANTO POR MI DEMUESTREME QUE ME AMA, PORQUE CON LAS ACTITUDES QUE TIENE CONMIGO ME DEMUESTRA LO CONTRARIO! DESDE QUE OCURRIÓ ESTE ESTÚPIDO ACCIDENTE NI SIQUIERA SE HA ESFORZADO EN QUE SEPA QUIEN ES USTED, SE HA ALEJADO DE MI TANTO QUE SIENTO NUNCA HABERLE IMPORTADO, NO SE HA PREOCUPADO EN LO MÁS MINIMO DE MI SALUD Y MENOS LA DE MI HIJO, SOLAMENTE SE ALEJÓ… CREE QUE ASÍ PODRÉ RECORDAR QUIEN DEMONIOS ES? SIENTO UNA CONEXIÓN TAN GRANDE CON USTED PERO CADA VEZ QUE SE ALEJA DE MI ME DOY CUENTA QUE SOLO ERA UN PRESENTIMIENTO Y QUE TODO LO QUE SIENTO POR USTED ES MENTIRA PORQUE AL PARECER USTED NO SIENTE NADA POR MI!

**V: **COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO MOCOSA INSOLENTE! SI ME ALEJÉ DE TI ES PORQUE NO ENCUENTRO LA FORMA PARA HACERTE RECORDAR QUIEN SOY, NO ME CONOCES Y NO SABES COMO SON MIS ACTITUDES, SI ME RECORDARAS UN POCO SABRÍAS LO DIFICIL QUE ES PARA MI DEMOSTRAR SENTIMIENTOS! NO ES MI CULPA QUE HAYAS BLOQUEADO MIS RECUERDOS NUNCA INTENTÉ SER UNA AMENAZA PARA TI PERO MI FORMA DE SER ES MUY DIFERENTE A LA QUE TU ACOSTUMBRAS!

**B: **(comenzó a marearse y calló al suelo) auchh…. (agarrando su cabeza con sus manos)

**V:** (se agachó para quedar al nivel de ella) estás bien? Perdón por este encuentro pero me alteras…

**B: **AAAAAAAAAAH! (comenzó a llorar más fuerte agarrando su vientre) VEGETA!

**V: **Bu.. Bulma te encuentras bien?

**B:** (llorando de dolor) noooo… Vegeta…. (tomó su mano) es hora..

**V:** QUEEEEEEEE? HORA DE QUE? A QUE TE REFIERES? HABLA MUJER NO ENTIENDO!

**B: **TRUNKS VA A NACER IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El tenso momento por el que acababa de pasar Bulma en su discusión con Vegeta, había provocado que se adelante la llegada de su hijo, pues la presión que ejerció su cuerpo al gritarle a Vegeta y sentir tanta desesperación, causó que todo ese estrés acelerara sus hormonas.  
Vegeta tomó rápidamente a Bulma entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación y recostarla allí, de un grito alertó al Dr. Brief que llamara a los médicos porque Trunks estaba en camino.

**V: **(tomando la mano de Bulma) _–demonios, esta mocosa aún ni siquiera me recuerda y mi hijo ya va a nacer…. DIABLOS QUE HICE PARA QUE MI VIDA SE COMPLICARA TANTO!-_

**B:** (llorando y afirmando su vientre por el dolor que le provocaba) joven Vegeta…

**V:** que… que pasa?

**B: **no me deje sola… porfavor….

**Fin del Capítulo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Los médicos no tardaron mucho en llegar, Bulma estaba recostada en su cama, aguantando los últimos momentos antes de la llegada del pequeño Trunks. Vegeta se encontraba a un costado de ella tomando su mano y consolándola para que no se sintiera sola.

**V:** tranquila mujer, relájate

**B: **COMO ME PIDES QUE ME RELAJE NO TE IMAGINAS EL DOLOR QUE SIENTO (lloraba desesperadamente)

**V:** shhh… cálmate, estoy contigo, trataré de que no sufras, pero solo hazme caso

**B: **(lo miró con esos grandes ojos azules que le encantaban) bueno joven Vegeta, pero prométame que estará conmigo, si es el padre de mi bebé, quiero que esté presente

**V:** si, no los dejaré solos… (la besó tiernamente en la frente)

Los médicos entraron luego de un momento para comenzar el trabajo de parto.  
Bulma estaba asustada, después de todo, era la primera vez que sería madre, pero la simple presencia de Vegeta a su lado y el apoyo que le brindaba le daba seguridad de que todo saldría bien.  
Vegeta sin embargo, estaba asustado y confundido, no tenía la más mínima idea de como nacían los bebés, y menos el dolor que sentía una madre, pues en su planeta nunca experimentó un acontecimiento similar, y luego de que desapareciera, se dedicó solamente a entrenar y destruir planetas, por lo que nunca había presenciado algo así, lo único que pudo hacer, era afirmar la mano de Bulma y darle la confianza de que el amortiguaría su dolor.  
Luego de un par de horas, un llanto abarcó la habitación, el dolor se había ido, solo quedaba el cansancio y la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho.  
Bulma cerró los ojos, estaba agotada, luego miró a Vegeta y le dijo _Gracias por darme la bendición de un hijo, aunque no te recuerde, sé que lo haré, porque me haces sentir segura a tu lado._

**D:** Bulma, quieres ver a tu pequeño?

**B: **por favor!

El doctor llevó a los brazos de Bulma un pequeño e indefenso bebé, su rostro era igual al de Vegeta, pero expresaba dulzura y calma al igual que Bulma.

**B:** (sus ojos se inundaron, jamás se había sentido más feliz) es… es hermoso

**V:** _-vaya, este niño es igual a mí, y desborda un ki asombroso, será un gran guerrero, es un pequeño príncipe-_

**B: **es… es nuestro hijo (miró a Vegeta con la mirada llena de ilusión)

**V:** (le esbozó una sonrisa) _–vaya, jamás me había sentido tan orgulloso de hacer algo, antiguamente, los momentos en los que me sentía bien conmigo mismo eran aquellos en los que conquistaba planetas, o sentía gran agrado en ver el sufrimiento ajeno, pero esta sensación… es tan reconfortante, primera vez en mi vida que hago algo realmente bueno, algo que valga la pena, algo de lo que estoy orgulloso realmente-_

**B:** mi pequeño Trunks, te cuidaré, te amaré como a nadie en este mundo (miró nuevamente a Vegeta) bueno, creo que lo hice con alguien más, solo espero volver a sentirlo como alguna vez… Quieres cargarlo?

**V: **que dices?

**B:** que si quieres cargar a tu hijo?

**V:** no.. no Bulma yo nunca he hecho eso, no sé cómo se hace..

**B:** (le entregó suavemente a Trunks) ten, afirma su cabeza

Vegeta tomó a Trunks en sus brazos, solamente lo miraba, era algo incómodo que la mirada de Bulma este fija en él, pero le gustaba. Era tan delicado, tan frágil, al momento de tomar contacto con su hijo, sintió la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo, era suyo, si, era de su sangre, era parte de él y su amada, era el premio más grande que le habían dado.

**B:** vaya, te ves muy guapo con tu hijo entre tus brazos jaja veo que serás un buen padre

**V:** (le pasó Trunks a Bulma) solamente recuérdame…

Después de decir eso, Vegeta salió de la habitación.

**B:** (miraba a Trunks mientras acariciaba su rostro) hijito eres tan lindo, eres perfecto, lo que siempre soñé… Me gustaría recordar a tu padre para que este momento fuera inolvidable, pero lo haré, solamente él debe recordarme quién es…

**D:** bueno Bulma, necesito que me entregues a tu bebé para hacerle una evaluación y saber si todo esta en perfectas condiciones.

**B:** si, cuídelo por favor.

Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, estaba realmente feliz, aunque no lo demostraba, era obvio, el nunca había demostrado lo que sentía. 

**V: **_-demonios mujer, nunca esperé la llegada de nuestro hijo, pero al tomarlo en mis brazos, siento que no existe nada mejor que él… Solamente recuérdame para hacer este momento perfecto…-_

**D:** Bulma… creo que tenemos un problema…

**B: **que… que paso? Tiene algo mi Trunks?!

**D:** es respecto al tema que hablamos hace algunos meses… la cola de tu bebé…

**B: **oh cierto… pues… lo mejor sería que el padre estuviera acá para tomar la decisión…

**D:** ok… iremos a buscarlo.

Uno de los médicos fue a buscar a Vegeta para alertarle de la situación de su hijo.

**V:** QUE PASÓ QUE TIENE MI HIJO!

**B:** cálmese joven Vegeta, no es nada grave… es que nuestro hijo tiene pues, tiene cola…

**V:** ah… así que era eso… déjensela

**B:** está seguro? Existe la posibilidad que se convierta en un mono gigante, no quiero que mi bebé pase por eso

**V:** es un saiyajin Bulma, no puedes negar lo que es

**B:** pues si losé… pero no quiero que le pase nada a mi pequeño

**V:** y que dices? Que debemos cortársela?

**B:** pues por lo que veo… usted tampoco tiene

**V:** _-cierto, estos insectos me la cortaron, no quiero que mi hijo sufra el mismo destino y que lo terminen lastimando por no poder controlarse-_ esta bien, córtensela, pero si mi hijo llega a sufrir los asesino a todos oyeron? (Vegeta salió nuevamente de la habitación)

**B: **_-vaya, el joven Vegeta si que es un buen padre… ah… si solo encontrara la forma de saber quién es él… si tan solo el me demostrara que realmente me quiere he hiciera algo, se esforzara tan solo un poco para recordarlo…_

Pasadas unas horas los médicos ya se habían retirado de la casa de Bulma.  
Ella se encontraba amamantando a su pequeño, estaba agotada, después del arduo trabajo de parto no había logrado descansar.

**B:** oh pequeñito, porque no te duermes? Tu mami está agotada, necesito dormir un instante…

**V:** (entrando a la habitación) quieres que lo cuide?

**B:** puedes hacerlo?

**V:** no… pero lo intentaré

Vegeta tomó a Trunks en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación, se sentó en una mecedora para hacer dormir a su hijo, y así Bulma descansara un momento.  
En el mismo instante en el que salió, Bulma cerró sus ojos y se durmió profundamente.

**V:** (en la habitación de Trunks) hijo… jamás pensé que diría esa palabra… cuando supe de tu existencia, me confundiste tanto, no me sentí capaz de tener tal responsabilidad, pero a tu llegada olvidé todos mis problemas y me sentí tan orgulloso de hacer algo bien. Me has dado un nuevo sentido de vida, solamente me falta recuperar a tu madre… Diablos que debo hacer…

**Fin del Capítulo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Un par de horas después, ya había oscurecido, Bulma había despertado, sentía un gran dolor en su cuerpo, pero era una mujer fuerte, así que decidió levantarse y tomar un baño, pero antes debía ver a su recién nacido bebé.  
Entró a la habitación de Trunks, y allí lo vio, se veía tan lindo con su hijo en sus brazos. Vegeta se encontraba en una silla mecedora, dormido junto con su bebé.  
Bulma se acercó despacio para no despertarlo, se paró junto a él y suavemente comenzó a acariciar su rostro.

**B:** Vegeta… Me encantaría tanto recordar quién eres, te ves tan buena persona… si tan solo despertaras en mi el recuerdo de nuestro pasado… Si tan solo te interesaras en recordarme quien eres… Sé que para ti también ha sido difícil, pero no te imaginas lo duro que es para mí no recordar a la persona que amo… me siento una estúpida… porque diablos no puedo recordar quién eres… sin embargo tu presencia me trae tanta seguridad, me siento protegida a tu lado, me haces sentir especial… Por favor Vegeta (unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer en su rostro) dime quien eres… Demuéstrame que me quieres…

Vegeta había escuchado todo lo que dijo Bulma, cuando terminó de hablar, tomó suavemente su mano y abrió los ojos, Bulma no sabía que él estaba despierto, por lo que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

**V:** Bulma yo… (se levantó y puso a Trunks en su cuna, para quedar frente a frente con ella) Créeme que quiero intentarlo, pero no puedo, si recordaras mi carácter entenderías mi forma de ser…

**B:** si tu me lo recordaras te entendería…

**V:** yo.. no sé que hacer… quisiera demostrarte lo que siento… pero no puedo…

**B:** porque no puedes? Que acaso no sientes nada por mi?

**V:** no seas tonta… no te imaginas todo lo que he hecho por ti…

**B:** entonces porque le cuesta tanto demostrarme quien es para mi…

**V:** yo…

Vegeta la tomó de los hombros y la acercó a él…. Quedaron frente a frente, sus ojos se encontraron, los enormes y azules ojos de Bulma se colaron en lo más profundo de su alma, la mirada tan desafiante de Vegeta había cambiado por una mirada acogedora, aquella mirada, la había cautivado, sus ojos gritaban lo que su boca no podía. La acercó suavemente para besarla, besarla como jamás lo había hecho, Bulma sin dudarlo le correspondió. Aquel beso le devolvió el alma, lo sintió tan familiar… lo había recordado… ese beso le trajo el más vivo recuerdo de Vegeta, mientras seguía posando sus labios en los de él, su mente se lleno de imágenes… Recordó la primera vez que lo vio en el planeta Namek, cuando lo invitó a vivir con ella, su primer beso, su primera noche, cuando Vegeta se marchó y lo feliz que se sintió el volver a verlo… Él lo había logrado, el contacto con Bulma le había devuelto su memoria…  
Bulma se alejó sutilmente de él para quedar a solo unos centímetros de Vegeta, y le susurró a los labios _Mi príncipe, como pude olvidarte… Que tonta fui, pero me has devuelto las ganas de amar…  
_Vegeta al escuchar esas palabras la acercó nuevamente a él para volver a besarla, la tomó entre sus brazos alzándola del suelo.

**V:** me recordaste? Bulma sabes quién soy? (con la mirada iluminada)

**B**: al parecer si… al sentir aquel beso me devolviste tú recuerdo…

**V:** (la bajó suavemente) Gracias…

**B:** porque me das las gracias? Yo debiera dártelas a ti porque, recordando todo, sé lo que te cuesta demostrar lo que sientes, y aún así lo hiciste conmigo

**V:** gracias por permitirme estar a tú lado… lamento haberme alejado de ti, pero sabes lo inseguro que me sentía, lamento haber provocado aquel accidente y lastimarte… lamento no darte lo que mereces, pero me esforzaré por hacerlo de ahora en adelante, no quiero cometer más errores contigo

**B:** estoy escuchando bien? El príncipe de los orgullosos… me está pidiendo perdón?

**V: **(se volteó y dijo en casi un susurro) no quiero perderte nunca más…

**B:** (lo abrazó por la espalda) eres un tarado, un orgulloso, un patán, un simio, un tonto, un insensible… pero eres mí príncipe, y por más que pierda la memoria y no te recuerde, no te zafarás tan fácil de mi eh!

**V:** (se volteó para abrazarla nuevamente) Bulma yo… (la besó) Gracias…

**B:** detente tonto me harás llorar, aunque la verdad yo pensaba que recordaría al frío y sanguinario Vegeta… estás seguro que yo perdí la consciencia y no tu? Porque jamás te había escuchado decir algo así…

**V:** no cometeré más errores conmigo, te he perdido suficientes veces como para hacerlo una vez más…

**B:** eres un tarado Vegeta… pero eres mí tarado

Luego de abrazarse durante un momento, Bulma se retiró y se dirigió a darse un baño, pues a eso era donde iba en un principio.  
Aprovechando que Trunks dormía, Vegeta se había ido al techo de la corporación, su corazón rebozaba de alegría, su mujer se acordaba quien era, y él lo había logrado, sin embargo, sabía que sería difícil desde ahora la convivencia con Bulma, no estaba dispuesto a perderla nuevamente, por lo que debía ahora sí dejar su orgullo y que sus sentimientos salgan a flote…

Habían pasado 5 meses, en sus tiempos libres, Bulma se dedicaba a hacer ejercicios para recuperar su figura y lo había logrado.  
Trunks crecía sanamente, sus abuelos y sus padres lo consentían en demasía.  
Vegeta, a pesar de su carácter, había vuelto a sus entrenamientos, el padre de Bulma le había habilitado un salón para que el entrenara, sin embargo ya no era su único objetivo, se había vuelto un padre responsable, y un hombre ejemplar, su mujer y su hijo se habían vuelto su prioridad. Vegeta dedicaba la mitad de su día a aumentar su fuerza, y el resto lo pasaba con su hijo y Bulma. Las cosas iban excelentes.

**B:** VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (gritando desde su habitación)

**V:** (en 5 segundos había subido las escaleras para ver que quería) QUE PASA MUJER PORQUE ERES TAN ESCANDALOSA VAS A DESPERTAR A TRUNKS!

**B: **ay cariño no exageres! El bebé tiene el sueño muy pesado no despierta con nada! En fin, quería decirte que nuestro pequeñito ya tiene el tiempo suficiente para presentárselo a nuestros amigos

**V:** nuestros?...

**B:** arg Vegeta no empieces si? A lo que voy es que ya hablé con los chicos para que vinieran esta noche a la corporación, espero disponer de tu buena voluntad!

**V:** pero Bulma, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas y más aun si es con esos insectos

**B:** bueno ya está decidido te pondrás tu mejor traje y estarás presente (con una mirada amenazadora)

**V:** (susurrando) lo que debo hacer para complacer a esta mujer..

**B: **TE OÍ! VEN ACÁ TARADO! (corrió hacia donde estaba Vegeta para comenzar a golpearlo)

**V:** Bulma ya te he dicho, con esas débiles manos no le haces daño a nadie jaja

**B: **A SI YA VERÁS!

Vegeta la tomó de las manos y la acercó a él, la beso apasionadamente mientras Bulma intentaba separarse para seguir golpeándolo

**B:** arggg ya me agotaste, será mejor que me hagas caso si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias!

**V:** (hablando solo mientras se iba a su habitación) un saiyajin puede destruir miles de planetas sin piedad pero aún así le tiene miedo a su esposa… que dilema…

**B:** aaahhh este Vegeta me saca de quicio, más le vale que se esté en la presentación de nuestro pequeño… Bah, lo mejor será que vaya al centro comercial, debo cambiar este peinado esta horrendo!

Bulma entró a la habitación de Trunks para vestirlo y llevarlo con ella al centro comercial, salieron al jardín para buscar su coche en lo que aparece Vegeta

**V:** a donde van?

**B:** al centro comercial, no te avise porque sé que no querrías ir

**V:** y como me conoces…

**B:** volveremos dentro de un rato (acomodando a Trunks y subiendo al coche) extráñanos!

Vegeta solo esbozó una sonrisa mientras veía como partía el coche con su mujer y su hijo.

**V: **_-vaya mujer, no me he dado cuenta pero he cambiado bastante mis actitudes por ti…-_

**Fin del Capítulo**


	31. Chapter 31

**HOLA MIS SAIYAJINAS QUERÍA HACERLES UNA PREGUNTA ANTES DE EMPEZAR… NO CREEN QUE LA HISTORIA VA MUY RÁPIDO? ESQUE LA VERDAD A MI ME GUSTA QUE CADA CAPÍTULO PASE ALGO EMOCIONANTE PERO ME HE FIJADO QUE HE AVANZADO MUCHO EN POCOS CAPÍTULOS ): BUENO SOLO QUIERO SABER SU OPINIÓN GRACIAS JIJ**

**Capítulo 31**

Bulma había llegado al centro comercial, puso a Trunks en su cochecito y comenzó a recorrer los inmensos pasillos hasta llegar a una peluquería.  
Tardó solo un momento, dejó su cabello corto a la altura de los hombros, y se hizo flequillo, se sentía más hermosa que nunca.  
Luego de dar bastantes vueltas y comprando todo lo que apareciera frente a ella, creyó que era momento de regresar a casa, además su pequeño Trunks se había dormido en tan agotador viaje de compras con su mami.

Aprovechando que la bulliciosa de Bulma no estaba, Vegeta tomó un descanso de ella y retomo su entrenamiento, la gravedad aumentada en 500 ya no era un problema para él, se estaba manejando con facilidad, su cuerpo estaba más fuerte y resistente, había logrado sincronizar con armonía su mente cuerpo y alma, pues desde que asumió la labor de ser padre su mente se encontraba en completa calma, y su corazón ya no era oscuro como el de un saiyajin, se había tornado pacífico, aún así su orgullo estaba intacto y su sed de superarse no la había perdido, tenía que ser el más fuerte del universo, era su meta principal.

Había escuchado como el coche de Bulma se convertía en cápsula, pero no se distrajo, siguió en lo que estaba, ya después esperaría los regaños de su mujer por la tonta fiesta que había planeado.

Era aún temprano, las 7 de la tarde aproximadamente, sus amigos llegarían cerca de las 9, por lo que los sirvientes de la familia Brief estaban preparando el salón para la bienvenida del pequeño Trunks.

**B:** (tomando a Trunks que aún dormía) ven bebé, te llevaré a tu habitación a descansar para luego vestirte muy guapo… (mirando a su alrededor) que raro… tu padre no se percató de que llegamos… donde estará? (frunciendo el seño) quizás ese tonto se escondió para no asistir a la noche… como me hace enfadar!

Bulma subió hasta la habitación de Trunks y lo acostó en su cuna para que siguiera durmiendo.

**B:** hijito, me haces tan feliz, eres el regalo más lindo que me ha hecho tu padre… bueno, la verdad el único que me ha hecho jajaj

Apagó las luces y se dirigió a su habitación.  
(*Aclaro: Vegeta y Bulma aún tienen habitaciones separadas)

**B:** vaya vaya vaya… aún es temprano… mi problema es… que demonios me pondré! DIABLOS debo lucir linda para Vegeta, y para que los chicos vean lo hermosa y saludable que me mantengo (mirándose al espejo) De todos los vestidos que acabo de comprar creo que ninguno viene con la ocasión, que tonta, como no lo pensé antes…

El cuerpo de Vegeta se encontraba completamente bañado en sudor, gotas y gotas caían por esos formados y perfectos músculos. El cansancio se estaba apoderando de él.

**V:** DEMONIOS! Que inútil me he puesto, antes podía pasar días entrenando, y últimamente que no le he tomado tanta dedicación me agoto a la brevedad… Con esto no podré aumentar mi fuerza, necesito subir la gravedad… pero… diablos… son las 8… Bulma empezará a buscarme para su estúpida fiesta con sus estúpidos amigos… que humillación.

Ambos no se habían visto desde que Bulma partió al centro comercial, por lo que Vegeta aún no había presenciado el nuevo peinado de ella.  
Luego de terminar su entrenamiento, Vegeta subió a tomar un daño, Bulma lo regañaría si se presentaba todo sudado.  
Ella seguía en su habitación buscando el vestido perfecto para la ocasión.

En eso… Trunks comenzó a llorar…

**B:** VEGETAAAAAAA VE A VER A TU HIJOOOOOO

**V: **MUJER ESTOY TOMANDO UN BAÑO VE TÚ!

**B: **VEGETA YO ESTUVE TODO EL DÍA CON ÉL NECESITO ARREGLARME EN ESTE INSTANTE ES TU TURNOOOOO

**V:** DEJA DE SER TAN ESCANDALOSA VE A VER A TU HIJO DÉJATE DE TONTERÍAS

**B: **NO SON TONTERÍAS DEBO VERME HERMOSA ESTA NOCHE!

**V:** Y A QUIEN QUIERES IMPRESIONAR? AL INÚTIL DE YAMCHA?

**B: **QUE IDIOTA ERES VEGETA NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!

**V: **ENTONCES MUEVETE Y VE A VER A TU HIJO QUE NO DEJA DE LLORAR

Bulma rindiéndose ante tal estúpida discusión con Vegeta, salió de su habitación furiosa para ver a su hijo.

**B:** (tomando a Trunks) oh hijito lamento que tengas un PADRE TAN IRRESPONSABLE QUE NO TE VENGA A VER MIENTRAS LLORAS!

**V: **SILENCIO MUJER LO HARÁS LLORAR MÁS YA ESTAS ALLÍ ASI QUE CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ TU VOZ CHILLONA ME ALTERA!

**B:** que tarado es… bueno bebé, buscaré tus mejores prendas para que te veas como el niño más guapo de todo el mundo, aunque ya lo eres cariño jaja si eres mi hijo eres igualito a mi!

**V:** NO DIGAS BOBADAS MUJER TRUNKS ES IGUAL A MI EN LO ÚNICO QUE SE PARECE A TI ES EN LO CHILLÓN

**B: **DEJA DE ESPIAR NUESTRAS CONVERSACIONES CHISMOSO! Aunque tiene razón, no en lo chillón cariño, si no que tu rostro es igual al de tu padre…espero no tengas el mismo genio…

Luego de cambiar la ropa de Trunks y dejarlo como un bebé muy apuesto, Bulma se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, cautelosa de que Vegeta no la viera, pues quería sorprenderlo con su nuevo estilo.

Ya eran las 9, los invitados llegarían en cualquier momento.

**V:** (golpeando la puerta de Bulma) mujer estas lista? Tus estúpidos amigos están por llegar…

**B: **aun no! Ve por Trunks, los veo en el salón

**V:** bah… mujeres….

Vegeta entró a la habitación de Trunks para tomarlo en sus brazos.  
Bulma había dejado en su cama para que ocupara esta noche, una camisa negra la cual dejo su pecho al descubierto sutilmente, y unos vaqueros de tela color beige claro. La verdad jamás se pensaría que aquel hombre tan guapo era un sanguinario saiyajin, se veía bastante apuesto como civil.

**V:** ay demonios como se demora esta mujer… no crees mocoso?

Trunks comenzó a hacer gestos y a balbucear mientras extendía sus brazos hacia la escalera. 

**V:** que te pasa peque… (volteando a la escalera embobado)

Se veía hermosa, realmente había quedado hipnotizado frente a tanta belleza. La verdad, Bulma se había puesto un simple vestido rojo que llegaba sobre sus rodillas, la espalda descubierta la hacía ver muy sensual, y un leve escote en su busto la mostraba muy femenina. El corte de cabello que se había hecho le venía a la perfección con ese estilo sofisticado y sensual.

**B:** qué? No dirás nada de cómo me veo?

**V:** _-te ves preciosa, eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto- _te cortaste el cabello?

**B:** arg Vegeta, no puedes hacerme un cumplido de mi vestido? De lo hermosa que es tu mujer?

**V**: ja ja te ves vulgar

**B:** bah, no podría esperar menos de ti patán…

**V: **(acercándose suavemente a su oído) de esta noche no te salvas mujer….

Bulma automáticamente se sonrojó, pero el sonido de la puerta la trajo nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

**B:** chicoooos! Que bueno verlos, hace tiempo no nos reuníamos!

Vegeta había desaparecido del lado de Bulma, se había ido a refugiar a una esquina del gran salón donde sería la fiesta, mientras cargaba a su bebé en sus brazos.

**G:** hola Bulma, y Vegeta?

**B:** hace un momento estaba junto a mi… ya se escondió este idiota!

**G:** jajaja veo que ustedes no cambian, me alegra saber que estén juntos y hayas cambiado al saiyajin que solía ser

**B:** gracias Goku, aunque sus actitudes jamás cambiarán… oh Gohan que grande estás!

**GH:** gracias Bulma

**M: **Bulma… (hablándole al oído) y tu bebé?

**B:** espera un momento, quiero tenerlos a todos presentes (guiñándole el ojo)

Luego de esperar a sus últimos invitados, ya se encontraban todos reunidos, sabían que Bulma quería darles una noticia, pues para eso los había llamado, pero no imaginaban que podría ser.

**K:** ya Bulma nos tienes intrigados, que es lo que nos quería decir?

**B:** y Vegeta? Donde está Vegeta?

**G:** creo que está allí afuera

**B:** AHHHHHHHHH ESTE HOMBRE ME SACARÁ DE QUICIOS ESPERENME UN MOMENTO!

Bulma corrió hacia afuera, donde bajo el gran árbol de su jardín se encontraba Vegeta con su pequeño.

**B:** puedes venir adentro? (enojada)

**V: **sabes que no quiero estar con esos insectos

**B:** esto ya no se trata de si quieres o no! Se trata de nuestro hijo

**V:** no me interesa que lo conozcan, no es un premio que presumir

**B: **porque reaccionas así Vegeta! Estaba todo listo para esta noche, porque te pones así!

**V:** porque sabes que no me importan este tipo de cosas y menos con estos idiotas

**B:** bueno, entonces dame a Trunks, ya no me importa si quieres o no estar a mi lado en mis momentos importantes, pero sí me importa que mis amigos conozcan a mi hijo

**V:** haz lo que quieras mujer…. (le entregó a Trunks)

**B:** (con los ojos vidriosos) porque me haces esto eh? Iba todo perfectamente entre nosotros, me costó convencerte que estés aquí y lo logré, porque reaccionas así ahora que ya empezó todo? Porque demonios no puedes compartir las cosas que son importantes para mí! Pero ya no me importa Vegeta, al fin y al cabo siempre las cosas deben ser a tu manera… Solo estaba pidiendo tu compañía en un acontecimiento que era significativo para mi y tu hijo… pensé que te importábamos ya, pero veo que sigues pensando solo en ti

**V**: no digas eso mujer, mi único impedimento es no querer estar en el mismo salón que los estúpidos de tus amigos no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ellos sabes lo que siento al respecto, no tiene que ver contigo

**B:** pues entonces si yo te importara olvidarías tus problemas y me acompañarías, en fin, adiós.

Bulma se dio la vuelta, limpió sus lagrimas y abrazó a su pequeño hijo para llevarlo a sus amigos.

Vegeta estaba confundido, observó atentamente cada paso que dio Bulma desde que se apartó de su lado, era verdad, el no debía porque mezclar sus sentimientos hacia Bulma con el desagrado que sentía al estar allí, al final de cuentas, esto lo estaba haciendo por su hijo. Esperó a que ella entrara al salón para partir tras ella.

Sin que Bulma se diera cuenta, Vegeta se había instalado a un rincón apartado pero expectante en el gran salón.

**B:** bueno chicos (notando la presencia de Vegeta) esto era lo que quería decirles, él (mostrando al bebé que tenía en sus brazos) es mi hijo, se llama Trunks

**K:** QUEEEEE? TU HIJO? NO ME DIGAS QUE TU Y… TU Y VEGETA….

**V: **_-estos insectos se ponen más estúpidos cada vez que los vuelvo a ver…-_

**GH: **pero Bulma…. Vaya… tienes un bebé muy lindo!

**B:** gracias Gohan jaja

**G:** y tiene una mirada igual a su padre, es aterrador (mirando a Vegeta)

**V: **(frunciendo el seño) no me mires así Kakarotto!

**G:** (tomando la pequeña mano de Trunks) espero no tengas el mismo carácter de tu padre pequeño

**B:** eso espero…

**Fin del Capítulo**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Luego de un par de horas, Trunks se durmió por lo que Bulma lo llevó a su habitación.  
Al bajar las escaleras, sintió como una mano la tomaba fuertemente del brazo.

**B:** auchhh! Que quieres?

**Y:** cómo diablos tuviste un hijo con ese imbécil

**B:** Yamcha no me molestes si? Tu eres parte de mi pasado, déjame vivir mi futuro con Vegeta y mi hijo y no molestes más!

**Y:** veo que nunca aprenderás Bulma, eres una tonta, ese estúpido te quiere solo para satisfacerse sexualmente jamás se ha preocupado por ti y jamás lo hará!

**B:** estas ebrio!? Tu no lo conoces, no sabes nada de mí ni de lo que he vivido a su lado, no tienes idea de como es Vegeta conmigo y como ha cambiado!

**Y:** ya verás que solo te utiliza Bulma, hazme caso, yo te he hecho más feliz que él….

**B:** no te creas tanto, Vegeta es muy buena persona solo debes aprender a conocerlo bien…

**Y:** no me interesa nada de ese asesino, te lo advertí Bulma espero te haga sufrir por no hacerme caso!

**V:** deja de molestarla insecto (enfurecido)

**Y:** ya me iba estúpido…

**B: **Vegeta no te entrometas sí? Yo puedo arreglármelas sola, además esta conversación no tiene ningún valor ni importancia como para que te preocupes

**V:** no me preocupa este inútil, crees que podría ganarme a mi? Ja…

**B:** ya Vegeta vamos a dentro?

**V:** no… sigue en tu tonta fiesta, yo seguiré a donde estaba

**Y:** ves que es un estúpido? Ni siquiera se interesa en ti o en lo que te gusta, no te apoya en nada y menos está presente cuando debería estarlo… Admítelo ya de una vez simio y deja a Bulma tranquila

**V:** (lo tomó de la camisa) Deja de entrometerte en donde no te corresponde o te irá mal (lo soltó y se retiró)

**B:** ya vete si? Estás incomodándome

**Y:** te lo advertí Bulma, espero que cuando el idiota de tu noviecito te lastime no vuelvas llorando a mis brazos porque no estaré para ti…

**B: **créeme... no lo haré…

Bulma ignoró las palabras que siguió diciendo Yamcha, de verdad estaba ebrio, pero aún así no podía soportar el hecho que Bulma lo hubiera cambiado por un hombre que anteriormente había sido un asesino y ella ignorara su pasado, pero era verdad, él había cambiado, y aunque solo lo demuestre con ella, ya no era el saiyajin que todos creían que era.

La celebración había llegado a su fin, hace mucho tiempo que no se juntaban todos, había sido una velada muy divertida, Vegeta como siempre se mostraba rara vez en el salón, prefería permanecer solitario en el jardín. De vez en cuando entraba a la fiesta para comer o para ver que hacía Bulma, la verdad tenía cero interés en compartir con los demás.

**B:** adiós chicos nos vemos en otra oportunidad! (Cerrando la puerta) arg… que cansada estoy, mejor me iré a dormir… vaya… donde se habrá metido Vegeta…

Subió las escaleras, miró dentro de la habitación de Vegeta pero él no se encontraba allí, y como estaba muy cansada, hizo caso omiso de su ausencia así que caminó a su habitación.  
Entró y cerró la puerta tras de ella, en ese momento, sintió como una fuerte mano tapaba su boca mientras la otra la tomaba de la cintura.  
La volteó sutilmente para quedar frente a frente, y la besó. Bulma mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, ese beso lo conocía tan bien que no dudó ningún segundo en quién podría ser, por lo que le correspondió sin ningún problema.  
Sus delicados brazos rodearon el fuerte y musculoso cuello de aquel muchacho, mientras él la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, apretándola contra él.  
Se separaron por un momento, se miraron a los ojos mientras ella le dijo al oído _Soy toda tuya…_  
Vegeta la tomó en sus brazos mientras Bulma rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de Vegeta. Con ella encima, camino hasta la cama y la poso suavemente en ella. La beso por todos los lugares posibles, hasta llegar a su cuello.  
Una explosión de sensaciones los abordaron a ambos, las fuertes manos de Vegeta recorrían con desesperación el cuerpo de Bulma, mientras ella con sus manos intentaba quitar torpemente la camisa de Vegeta mientras besaba su cuello.  
Desde que Vegeta había partido a su viaje por el universo que no tenían un encuentro como ese, ya que cuando volvió Bulma se encontraba esperando a Trunks y luego de eso el tiempo se les hacía muy corto como para disfrutar un momento así, casi un año desde su última vez.  
_No sabes como te deseo mujer… _Le decía en casi un susurro.  
Vegeta la tomó de la cintura para que Bulma quedara sobre él, se sentó en Vegeta mientras él acariciaba su espalda, le bajó los tirantes del vestido para descubrir el torso desnudo de Bulma, no se había puesto brasier.  
Con desesperación comenzó a tocar sus pechos, mientras sutiles gemidos se escapaban de la boca de Bulma.  
Sus pequeñas manos recorrían el perfecto cuerpo de Vegeta, le quitó la camisa y acarició esos formados brazos.  
Quedando frente a frente, Vegeta la besó apasionadamente, colocándola nuevamente bajo él.  
Le quitó la poca ropa que quedaba en Bulma para seguir besando su cuerpo desnudo.  
Bulma lo tomó del cuello para acercarse a su oído y le dijo _apresúrate, no aguanto más… _  
Vegeta al escuchar esas palabras se quito rápidamente los pantalones.  
Bulma lo miró atentamente, y con sus alocadas manos buscó el miembro de Vegeta para tocarlo con desesperación.  
Vegeta la empujó salvajemente en la cama, lo que provocó gran excitación en Bulma. Con sus manos separó sus piernas, para besarla mientras se introducía en ella.  
Bulma arqueó la espalda mientras recibía a su hombre con desesperación.  
Largo rato duraron así, para que luego Bulma con un movimiento brusco se colocara sobre él.

**V:** veo que ya has perdido toda la vergüenza conmigo

**B: **cuando se quiere no hay nada que ocultar

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa pícara y siguieron con sus movimientos apasionados.

Luego de unas horas, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, Bulma se recostó sobre Vegeta mientras él la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza.

**B:** vaya…

**V:** que pasó?

**B: **nada, extrañaba esto

**V:** solo ha pasado una vez…

**B:** pues si… pero no lo extrañabas a caso?

**V:** puedo vivir sin esto…

**B:** estás seguro? Esta vez tu orgullo te juega en contra

**V: **(la besó) jaja la verdad que no, y menos contigo, tu cuerpo me enloquece

**B:** mmm (se sentó sobre él)

**V:** que haces? (tomándola de la cintura)

**B:** nada (lo besó) tienes control total sobre mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos…

**V:** (la tomó para ponerse sobre ella y le susurró al oído) soy tuyo…

Bulma lo abrazó para besarlo, demostrándole en un solo beso todo el amor que sentía por él.

Ya era casi de madrugada, por lo que Vegeta se recostó apoyando la cabeza de Bulma en su pecho para abrazarla y así ambos dormirse.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

El sol apenas salía, y un llanto se escuchaba en toda la Capsula Corp.

**B:** mmm (a penas abriendo los ojos) Vegeta ve a ver a tu hijo

**V:** estás loca? Ve tú (volteándose)

**B: **vamos, es tu turno (bostezando) tu nunca vas

**V:** porque tu eres la madre, ve a ver al mocoso que no me deja dormir

**B:** pues tu eres el padre, te toca ir, yo no me moveré de aquí (volteándose para el otro lado)

**V:** entonces dejalo que llore…

**B:** esta bien

No habían pasado ni 5 segundos cuando Vegeta de malas ganas se levantó, se puso un short y se fue a la habitación de Trunks.

**B:** jaja sabía que no aguantaría tanto…

Vegeta entró a la habitación y miró a Trunks como lloraba.

**V: **como te calmas eh? Que es lo que hace tu madre para que dejes de llorar?

Trunks lo miraba con una inocente cara de extrañeza.

**V:** mm ya veo, es así cierto?

Vegeta lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo con brutalidad mientras el pequeño Trunks lo miraba asustado.

**B:** (estaba apoyada en la entrada de la puerta) jajajajajaj que demonios haces Vegeta ajajajajaaj

**V:** así no se toma a este mocoso?

**B:** quieres hacerlo dormir o provocarle un infarto? Lo asustas así menso, tienes que hacerlo con delicadeza

Bulma se colocó detrás de Vegeta, poniendo sus brazos sobre los de él mientras tenía a Trunks, y empezó a moverlos a un ritmo lento y suave para hacerlo dormir.

**B:** ves como se calma así? Si lo haces rápido solo conseguirás que llore más fuerte porque lo asustas

**V:** y porque demonios no viniste tu a hacerlo dormir si te sale tan fácil?

**B:** jaja porque tu eres el padre, y también tienes que estar presente en la vida de tu hijo

**V:** pero si lo estoy..

**B:** cuantas veces lo has hecho dormir? Cambiado un pañal? O por último llevado al jardín para que juegue?

**V:** ya no me molestes…

**B:** ves? Quiero que Trunks sepa que su padre también es responsable de él, así que hoy lo cuidarás todo el día (sonriendo)

**V: **QUÉ? ESTAS LOCA? Yo no puedo estar todo el día con este mocoso llorón

**B:** lo lamento cariño, yo me dedicaré todo el día a consentirme a mí misma, así que tú te harás cargo de nuestro bebé

**V:** Bulma no! Yo no puedo….

**B: **oh si Vegeta, claro que puedes (lo besó en la mejilla) iré a tomar un baño… Ah, el bebé necesita un cambio de pañal, así que desde ahora empieza tu labor de padre responsable jajaj adiós!

Bulma salió de allí mientras Vegeta miraba con asco al pequeño Trunks, era verdad, su pañal no había sido cambiado desde la noche, por lo que necesitaba hacerlo con urgencia.

**V: **y como demonios hago esto…

Vegeta comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Trunks, estaba sucia.  
Le quitó su pañal y su cara en 2 segundos cambió.

**V:** demonios Trunks con que te alimenta tu madre (haciendo gestos de querer vomitar)

Tomó a su pequeño manteniendo una gran distancia entre él y su cuerpo para no ensuciarse y lo llevó al baño.  
Allí Bulma se estaba dando un baño de espumas.

**B**: Vegeta que diablos haces acá estoy ocupada!

**V:** pues necesito limpiar a este mocoso antes de que vomite sobre él

Vegeta abrió el agua, espero a que esta entibiase para comenzar a limpiarlo bajo la atenta y simpática mirada de Bulma.

**B:** podrías venir a hacerme compañía aquí cariño (insinuándose) pero lo lamento, hoy debes cuidar a nuestro bebé jajaj

**V:** no me sobornes mujer, que esta es la tarea más difícil que me ha tocado en toda mi vida, ni conquistar un planeta es tan difícil como limpiar un pañal apestoso

**B:** jajajajaj que ridículo eres Vegeta, ya ahora vete que estoy tomando mi baño!

**V:** estás segura que quieres que me vaya? (mientras tomaba a Trunks con un brazo, con el otro comenzó a quitarse los shorts)

**B:** que atrevido eres! Estas en presencia de nuestro hijo!

Vegeta sin hacer caso de lo que decía Bulma, entro a la bañera con Trunks, la besó tiernamente y luego dejó que ella tomara a su hijo en sus brazos mientras jugaba con las burbujas.  
Estuvieron bastante rato divirtiéndose los 3, como una familia.

**B:** ya cariño, ve a vestir al pequeño antes de que se enferme (mientras se lo pasaba)

Vegeta se salió de la bañera, abrigó a Trunks con una toalla y se lo llevó a su habitación.  
Buscó la ropa y comenzó a vestirlo.

**V:** me agradas más cuando hueles bien (Trunks lo miraba con extrañeza) sabes, cuando supe de tu existencia no estaba seguro si podría hacerme cargo de ti, pero ya teniéndote en mis brazos, no es tan desagradable como pensé, cuando cumplas la edad suficiente podrás entrenar conmigo y así pasaremos más tiempo juntos.

El pequeño Trunks al parecer entendía lo que su padre le había dicho por que empezó a reír y a hacer gestos para que Vegeta lo tomara en sus brazos.

**V:** bueno hijo, ya que tu madre no nos tomará atención este día, vamos a pasear.

Bajó las escaleras con su hijo y salió al jardín, Bulma al notar esto inmediatamente se asomó por la ventana para ver que pretendía Vegeta.  
El saiyajin lo apegó fuertemente a su pecho y emprendió el vuelo.

**B:** A DONDE CREES QUE VAS VEGETA! (gritando por el balcón) COMO TE ATREVES A LLEVAR ASÍ A TU HIJO SIN NINGUNA PROTECCIÓN VUELVE EN ESTE INSTANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Vegeta escuchó todo lo que dijo Bulma pero prefirió ignorarla.  
Llegó a las montañas y sentó con Trunks en sus brazos.

**V:** mira hijo lo que puede hacer tu padre (comenzó a formar una bola de energía con su mano y la dirigió hacia un árbol, hizo algo pequeño para no causar miedo en Trunks ni un gran daño)

La reacción que mostró Trunks fue la que esperaba, al presenciar la bola de energía comenzó a aplaudir exaltado y a reír a carcajadas.

**V:** veo que te gustó hijo, mira esto (hizo una un poco más grande y la lanzó contra una roca. Trunks tuvo la misma reacción) serás un gran compañero para entrenar, solamente debo potenciar tus poderes.

Así paso la tarde, con su pequeño, mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente.

**V:** bueno hijo ya es tarde, tu madre debe estar preocupada… vamos a casa.

Tomo a Trunks en sus brazos y voló nuevamente a la Capsula Corp.

**B:** DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS VEGETA COMO ERES TAN IRRESPONSABLE MIRA A TU POBRE HIJO AFUERA ESTA FRÍO Y NO HAS SIDO CAPAZ DE ABRIGARLO O AVISARME A DONDE IRÍAN (se arrodilló en el suelo a llorar) no lo hagas nunca más!

**V:** mujer tranquilízate, sabes que Trunks esta en buenas manos conmigo…

**B:** no vuelvas a desaparecerte sin avisarme antes si? Estuve muy preocupada…

**V:** de que? A mi lado nadie le haría daño…

**B:** esta bien… me tenían preocupada (Vegeta le extendió su mano para que se incorporara)

**V:** (la besó) vamos arriba mujer, Trunks se ha dormido….

**Fin del Capítulo**


End file.
